The Education of Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth
by Kay Kay's Quill
Summary: Our dear couple is full of their own prejudices and not a little pride. What would happen if Elizabeth insulted Fitzwilliam first? What if he retaliated? What would happen after the Meryton Assembly ball? Rated T because I have not gotten very far into the story, but there will be nothing beyond kisses, amazing kisses, but only kisses for our couple.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE—Vengenace**

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy looked at the wall next to the window of his bed chamber and longed to bang his head into it — over and over. He had to make hard choices every day of his grown life; for his much younger sister, Georgiana, for his tenants, his lands, and for himself. For five years he had been master of Pemberley and all of its holdings. He was a wealthy man. That was not where the danger lay. It was that he was a _single_ man possessed of a large fortune.

It mattered not to the grasping mothers and debutantes of the _ton_ whether he was young or old, handsome or plain in appearance. Darcy knew it was his money and his name that drew unwanted attention like flowers drew bees. It was as if an unmarried woman instinctively flocked to his side. And, he hated it. He hated the attention, the fawning, the pretense, and the games women played to attract him.

Darcy knew what would happen if he chose to remain behind while Bingley and his sisters went to the assembly in Meryton. Bingley's maiden sister would remain behind as well. She was an elegantly dressed shrew who had no qualms about promoting herself as the future Mistress of Pemberley. Darcy vowed this would _never happen._ Just the thought of spending a lifetime with Caroline Bingley made him shudder. She was not the role model his shy sister needed to aid her to maturity. It was not only repulsive to him, it would be an unkindness to Georgiana.

Charles Bingley, on the other hand, had been a friend since Cambridge. Bingley was an amiable man with a zest for life that complemented Darcy's stoic reserve. Bingley wanted nothing from Darcy except advice in becoming a gentleman landowner. He was willing to do the work on his own, not attach himself to Fitzwilliam Darcy's coattails to boost himself and his sisters into a higher social sphere.

Darcy had arrived earlier that day to find that Bingley had accepted an invitation to a local assembly in the nearby town of Meryton. It was close to Netherfield Park, Bingley's leased estate, and the distance help lure Charles to the dance. As the prominent house in the entire county, it was imperative that Bingley attend and to establish himself with the other landowners and local gentry. Bingley's social nature made this an easy decision to make for himself.

For Darcy, attending any social occasion, especially where he was unacquainted with any other than with his own party, was torture. He would be scrutinized and judged, his income weighed in the balance and found desirable. It had started during his adolescent years at Eton. Reeling from his mother's illness and death but months before, the tutor-educated young scholar was woefully unprepared for society he stepped into as a very wealthy boy at Eton. Even when his father sent his godson to attend school with Fitzwilliam the following year, there was no relief. The son of his father's steward possessed charm and a sly personality. The father had no idea that George Wickham was not a true friend to Fitzwilliam, but only used his access to him and the Darcy name to lead the life he felt entitled to lead, steward's son or not. Other boys, false friends, and even professors had jockeyed for a chance to some kind of hold on him. They wanted what he had; wealth, power, reputation. The heir to a family, though untitled, that had held its lands since William the Conqueror, was born with power and influence most could only dream of. They craved it with an intensity that moved them to befriend the quiet boy for what they could use him for – what they could get from him. He left Cambridge with the close friendship of only a few. Bingley, John "Magic Jack" Hightower, and his Fitzwilliam cousins on his mother's side.

The Darcy's held no title, yet their history in England was hundreds of years old. Darcy's grandfather on his mother's side was an earl. Pemberley, his country home, held over two hundred in his employ, caring for his estate and farming productive land. Speculation had his income at ten thousand a year; a pound for every acre. However, this amount was grossly under-reported. Investments in India and trade within the kingdom made the Darcy name one to be reckoned with at any level of society. The Prince of Wales often lamented that the Darcys had no affinity for what association with royal family offered.

Darcy looked again at the wall and realized he truly had no choice. His forehead would be saved a battering for another day. To avoid the machinations of Miss Bingley, he would attend the assembly. Masters, his valet, helped him into his coat and picked unnecessarily at his cravat, making last minute adjustments only he could see. The gentleman looked in the mirror of his dressing room, finding all in order, and left his chambers to wait for the rest of the party in the sparsely furnished library.

It was there Bingley and his brother-in-law, Gilbert Hurst, found him perusing the mostly empty shelf of books. Only two Shakespeare titles, one book of poetry by Coleridge, an antiquated copy of a Greek epic, which Darcy easily translated as _the Odyssey_ , and a Latin textbook were stacked in no particular order. Darcy regretted he had not brought more books from either Darcy House in London or Pemberley in Derbyshire.

"Darcy," Bingley was his typical chipper self. "What a wonderful night for a gathering. The moon is full, and the gentlemen I have been introduced to over the past two weeks have been all that is pleasant and good. I look forward to meeting more of our neighbors and dancing with their sisters and daughters. It will be a grand night for us all."

Upon entering, Hurst went immediately to a small table to the right of the doorway. On it were three bottles filled with three different shades of amber liquid. Helping himself to the brandy in the closest container, he raised an eyebrow and a glass to the other two men. Both Bingley and Darcy declined, though the port or the Scotch whisky was a temptation. He would need fortification if he was to step away from his typical position of leaning against a wall in a dark corner, hidden from view as much as a tall man with broad shoulders could hide. He knew propriety demanded he dance at least once with his hostess, Miss Bingley. Though she had already hinted broadly at the possibility of opening the assembly with Darcy, he made it a practice never to dance the first. It led to too much gossip and created expectations that were not valid. He had made that mistake only once several years ago and had to retreat to Pemberley almost immediately for the rest of the season to quell the expectations. He had no regrets foregoing the charade. He was not in search for a wife.

Before Darcy could reply to Bingley, Caroline swept into the room, followed by her older sister, Louisa Hurst. They were similar in appearance and similar in attitude. Both thought highly of themselves for their accomplishments and assumed they held a position in society far higher than was true. They were the daughters of a tradesman but truly believed their attendance at a fine ladies' academy in the company of a few daughters of the first circle automatically elevated their own status. They were delusional in assuming they could achieve by education that which a lady could only truly achieve by birth and, less often, by marriage. Bingley was more realistic. He knew he was not quite a gentleman but was laying the groundwork for his own children and grandchildren.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, you look well tonight." Miss Bingley immediately attached herself to his left arm, stepping as close as possible without actually embracing him. Darcy side-stepped away.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley." He knew she waited for him to compliment her on her looks, but he refused to provide any reason for her to think he was attached to her in any manner or form.

"Charles," Miss Bingley ignored Darcy's withdrawal. "I cannot imagine why you felt it necessary to attend a country dance. The conversation and manners of the country society are certain to be lacking. It will be an insult to our sensibilities to walk among them. Better would it have been to have remained in town."

"Do you mean that, Miss Bingley? You find Hertfordshire lacking?" Darcy chuckled to himself as he realized the trap Caroline had set for herself and fallen into. At her nod he continued. "With your opinions in mind, I will inform my housekeeper that you will not accompany your brother to Pemberley, my _country_ estate, for the holidays. The country society that celebrates the festive season ar Pemberley events would be lacking for one of your tastes."

He stepped away from her, pulling his arm away from Caroline's clasping hands. She sputtered as she tried to recover from her own tongue.

Bingley laughed. "He has got you there, Caroline."

"Mr. Darcy, you cannot mean that." Again, she edged closer to him, using her fan to playfully tap his arm.

"Do I ever say what I do not mean, Miss Bingley?" Darcy looked down at her from his elevated height, his eyes piercing with no humor or jest. He kept his gaze focused on her until she wilted like an unwatered plant. Stepping away from him, he heard her mutter under her breath, "We shall see." He took that as a challenge.

The gathering was all Darcy imagined it to be. Untrained musicians played mediocre tunes, while the crowded dance floor bounced with the synchronized steps of a reel. Caroline had been correct. The clothing and manners were far more relaxed than in town. Nevertheless, it was similar to the few he attended in Lambton, the closest town to his home. In spite of the unfashionable clothing, he found a measure of comfort in the snippets of conversation; discussions of tenant problems, crops, fencing, and drainage. These were topics he could listen to all night. Interspersed, throughout, were easily heard proclamations of his ten-thousand a year and Bingley's five. He wondered who had decided on these numbers, even though they were consistent with town rumors, and who thought to spread them here. He resolved to have Masters check the back issues of the gossip columns, the most likely source. He took a deep breath in and held it for a moment to regain his bearings as he searched the room for the best hiding place. It was a challenge to appear invisible at well over six feet in height, yet he usually managed to stave off the few who approached him with an intimidating glare.

"Darcy, come. You must meet some of my neighbors." Bingley had known Darcy's habit of isolation. Before he could move away, Bingley introduced him to Sir William Lucas and his eldest daughter, Miss Charlotte Lucas. That introduction was immediately followed by one to Mr. Thomas Bennet, the father of no less than five unmarried daughters. Only the three youngest, called Mary, Catherine, and Lydia, were available for the introduction as the two eldest, Jane and Elizabeth he was told, were already dancing. Darcy was appalled at the ill manners and vulgar speech of Mrs. Bennet. That she had asked him to personally confirm his income had insulted him to the extreme. That she had also questioned him on Bingley's private affairs was appalling. He could not move away from that family fast enough.

It was two dances later, after Bingley had danced with Miss Lucas and the eldest Bennet sister, Jane, that Darcy's attention was captured by the conversation of Miss Jane Bennet. He did not mean to eavesdrop, but knew that to move away from his post would invite attention he did not desire. Thus, he stayed.

"Lizzy, I have never met with so many pleasant gentlemen in my life as I have this evening; and there are one or two who are uncommonly handsome."

"You are dancing with the only handsome man in the room," said the dark-headed woman seated next to her. They both turned their heads to look at Bingley, who was currently dancing with his sister, Caroline.

"Oh! He is the most amiable creature I ever beheld!"

Darcy could not help but agree with her observation. Bingley was all that was amiable. He looked closer at the young woman and was pleased with her countenance. Her pale complexion and blonde hair were highlighted by her serenity. _There is a woman who conducts herself well in company!_ He was surprised.

She continued. "But, there is one of his party just behind you, who I dare say is also very agreeable. Do let me ask Mr. Bingley to introduce you, Lizzy."

"Which do you mean?" Turning around, she looked for a brief moment at Darcy, catching his eye. She withdrew her own and coldly proclaimed. "He is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to gentlemen who slight other women. You had better return to your partner and enjoy his smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Darcy was horrified. Never had he been treated such. He was used to admiration, praise, and adulation. He was the prize that every woman sought. _Who did this young woman think she is? Who is she to judge him so poorly?_

Elizabeth Bennet had observed the man since he came into the room. He failed to politely request a dance of her best friend, Charlotte, after they had been introduced, even though she was the daughter of his host. And, he, in his self-importance, had placed himself out of the way of the attendees of the ball, staying close to the wall and looking entirely unwelcoming. He obviously had the higher status and would not be approached by any of her neighbors. He would have to make the first move and appeared unwilling to associate with those she had known all her twenty years. Gentlemen were scarce tonight and many young ladies were sitting for lack of a partner. Even Elizabeth knew this would be considered a slight at a London ball. It was ever more obvious at their more modest assembly. She felt no little satisfaction that he heard the insult as she thought, " _cut for cut!"_

Stung, and not a little angry, Darcy was still in his position a few moments later when Bingley approached him. The horrible young woman was still chatting with the beautiful blonde nearby, and she, Darcy suspected, was why Bingley sought him out. Casting a sidelong glance in her direction, he waited while Bingley rhapsodized over his partner.

"Darcy, have you ever seen such an angel? Her smiles are so sweet and I can speak so easily to her!"

"Charles, you speak easily with everyone. Where is she?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, she is there speaking with her sister, Miss Elizabeth."

Better and better, Darcy thought. "Oh. I would be very careful here, Charles. You had already asked Miss Bennet to dance while I was still with the mother." From the side of his eye, he could see he had both sisters' full attention. "Did you know she had the gall to ask me to verify my income and quiz me on what properties I owned? She also expected me to give her the same information on you. I have met some mercenary, matchmaking mamas in my time but she is the most vulgar and blatant one I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Pounds and pence lit up her eyes." He could now see both sisters' check were flaming red in mortification as he continued. "I do not know the character of Miss Bennet, or her sisters, and neither do I know if she is under her mother's guidance in this, but I warn you as my friend: be very careful to not place yourself in a position that could cause you to be asking for the hand of someone who does not truly care for you and is not worthy of your affection. If you pursue the acquaintance, proceed carefully. I wish you only the best, my friend."

Charles Bingley swallowed before speaking. "I will be guided by you in this."

"No, Charles. Do not be guided by me, but by your own understanding. There is a reason I stay out of the way at these events. I have been pursued ruthlessly for years. You are new to all that being a gentleman entails. I just ask that you be careful and think before you act."

"Thank you, Darcy, I appreciate your advice." Charles pulled at the bottom of his coat. "I believe I will seek a second set from Miss Bennet for later in the ball." Charles walked towards the sisters, giving Darcy a reason to look at them directly.

He thought to himself _, take that, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Cut for cut._ And then he watched as Charles asked for, but was refused a second set with his angel. The sisters sat close together and Darcy was surprised to see the younger use her handkerchief to dry the tears of the older. Miss Elizabeth's eyes were suspiciously bright as well, but as he watched, her spine straightened and her chin rose in defiance of what she surely was feeling.

"Brava, Miss Elizabeth, brava," he whispered to himself as he turned and walked to another corner of the room and asked Miss Mary Bennet for a set.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited my first chapter. I am overwhelmed by your response. My beta has discovered she has a real life and can no longer look at my story so, the usual caveat applies: all errors are mine and anything that looks like Jane's, is.

Chapter 2—After the Ball or Pounds and Pence

Elizabeth Bennet, called Lizzy by her family, held her oldest sister's hand and asked, "Do you wish to go home, dearest? Let me tell Mamma you are unwell and we can leave."

Shaking her head Jan replied, "No, Lizzy, I am well. We both know we heard nothing but the truth from Mr. Darcy." Lizzy harrumphed, an inelegant sound. "He said it within our hearing, Jane!"

Jane looked incredulously at her second sister. "Sometimes I think you are more like our mamma then you want to believe, Lizzy. What did you say about him deliberately within _his_ hearing? You made a judgment on his character on no more than his entrance into the room. He could be shy, or just reserved, among strangers. He may only like to become familiar with his surroundings before venturing among strangers. Look, he has finished a set with our sister Mary and is asking Charlotte Lucas for a set." Chastising her sister had returned Jane's countenance to its usual serenity. She looked, and probably was, no longer distressed. Placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, Jane continued, "Because I refused Mr. Bingley, I cannot dance again tonight. Here comes John Lucas. If this set is available, please dance in my stead."

Lizzy nodded and when Mr. Lucas reached them, she accepted his hand for the next set, knowing that her dear Jane simply wanted some few minutes alone.

When the Bennet family returned home after the ball, Mrs. Bennet was full the news she felt compelled to share with her husband, no matter his opinion on the matter, nor his desire to hear her effusions.

"Dear, Mr. Bennet, our daughters were the most sought after ladies at the ball tonight! Even Mary danced with Mr. Darcy! Quite a handsome man, so dark and tall and he has 10,000 a year! Can you imagine? Mary was then asked by Mr. Lucas and young Mr. Goulding." She stopped for breath. "Mr. Darcy danced with our Mary first and then went on to dance with Miss Lucas, Miss Long, Miss Pettibone, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and our Kitty! Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were of his party. I cannot say I liked them very much. They appeared to feel much above their company." Here Mrs. Bennet paused for a breath, finally giving her husband a chance to respond.

"I could wish he had danced less so I could hear less about him. What about this Mr. Bingley you were so excited to hear had taken the lease on Netherfield Park at last? Did he not attend? "

"Oh, to be certain, he did. He danced with our Jane! Mr. Darcy was one of his party. Mr. Bingley's sisters attended as did the husband of the other sister." Mrs. Bennet brought her hands to her chest and touched her ever-present handkerchief to her eyes and continued, "I knew Jane could not be so beautiful for nothing. Mr. Bingley has five thousand a year! Five thousand!" she crowed in delight.

"And did no one dance with my Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet asked about his favorite daughter. Truly, he loved them all, but Lizzy had such a quickness of mind and wit about her that he engaged with her more often. Their shared love of reading and delight in anything absurd or silly in others made for many pleasant afternoons in his study that doubled as Longbourn's library.

"To be certain, she danced as she always does. But I am so vexed with her!" Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes at hearing this common lament against his Lizzy by her mother. "She insulted Mr. Darcy within his hearing! Whatever am I going to do with that girl?"

"Did Mr. Darcy say anything about it to her or you as her mother?" Mr. Bennet asked. _Why would his Lizzy do such a thing?_

"He said some such thing or another, I did not attend," a suddenly red-faced Mrs. Bennet replied. "I cannot remain here chatting like this. I am weary and must have my rest." With that, Mrs. Bennet left her husband's study, leaving him to muse that he must speak to Lizzy in the morning to get the whole of it from her.

Lizzy knocked on Jane's door and at her reply, peeked around to ask her sister if she desired some company.

"Of course, Lizzy, you do not need to ask. I am always ready for your company." Jane said, patting the bed beside her.

"Oh, Jane, I am so very sorry. I let my tongue run away with me! I fear I have hurt your chances with Mr. Bingley. Tell me. What do you think of him? What did you talk about?" Lizzy spoke quickly and with remorse, at least a little remorse.

"He is quite the nicest man I have ever met. He spoke of many things, principally, that he leasing Netherfield for a year and his friend is here to teach him how to manage an estate before he purchases one of his own," Jane said.

"Was he easy to talk to, Jane?" Lizzy asked.

"He was, but you have still not answered my question about Mr. Darcy. Why did you say such a thing, especially within his hearing? I am certain he would not have said what he did, no matter how true, had you not offended him first." Jane looked her sister in the eye and Lizzy knew she demanded an answer.

"I don't know, Jane. A handsome man walks into the room," and was interrupted by Jane, smirking.

"You think Mr. Darcy is handsome, Lizzy?"

"Stop it, Jane. I have eyes and can see as well as anyone. Good manners require that he, especially as he is obviously of a higher status then everyone on the room, is the first to approach anyone. He was properly introduced to Sir William Lucas but failed to ask Charlotte for a set. He placed himself against the wall and looked entirely unwelcoming to our neighbors. Even worse, gentlemen were scarce and he should have been dancing." Lizzy glared in memory.

"But, he did, Lizzy. He danced with several young ladies in need of a partner. Actually, he danced only with those who had not had a partner, beginning with our own sister." Jane replied mildly, reproof in her voice.

"But, Jane, he did not dance at all until after he heard my comment." Lizzy argued.

"But surely that says much for the man if, after such an impertinent comment, he saw the errors of his conduct and chose to amend it. You must grant him that, Lizzy." Jane allowed a smile to appear as she watched her younger sister struggle with her hastily formed opinion of the gentleman.

"You are correct, dear Jane, and I refused to see that he had redressed his wrong behavior. But, still, he did caution Mr. Bingley against pursuing his acquaintance with you, I am not happy about that, especially since you said you liked him." Lizzy was reluctant to let go of her opinion.

A knock was heard on the door and at Jane's call of "come in", Mary looked into the room. "May I join you?" Mary asked?

"Of course! We were just speaking of the ball." said Jane.

"I was asked to dance by Mr. Darcy! Mary blurted out. "Why would he ask? I am seldom asked to dance at the assemblies." Mary was shyer than her sisters and insisted herself plain. It was not true, none of the Bennet sisters were plain, each having an individual beauty.

"Mary, I saw that Mr. Darcy asked the ladies who did not seem to have many partners to dance. I think he was trying to make up for something he heard said about him tonight."

"Good. I just did not want the attentions of such an important man. If he was only being kind, I am happy with that. He frightens me a little." Mary whispered.

"Mary, did he say anything untoward?" Lizzy asked sharply.

"Oh, no, he spoke only of music and the dance the few times we came together in the form. He was quite polite. But he is such a very big and imposing man and I would not like to have to talk to him very much." Mary was looking at her hands.

Her sisters both hugged her closely and assured her that he was just fine and she did not need to speak beyond the civilities of greetings if they met again. Thus assured, Mary bade them good night and retreated to her room.

Returning to their interrupted conversation, Jane began, "I know you do not like his comments to his friend, Lizzy, but what did he say that was incorrect? Mamma's questioning of him was decidedly wrong and gave a poor impression of us. Mr. Darcy does not yet know us and cannot understand how much the entail on Longbourn in favor of our cousin wears on our mother. She is truly frightened, Lizzy. I have seen her when she thinks she is alone and she fears for her daughters and herself, and with good reason. We do not know our cousin. If anything happens to papa before we are settled in marriage, this cousin may force us to leave our home and fend for ourselves however we may. Mr. Darcy did declare that he did not want his friend to form an attachment of unequal affections. That is laudable, after all." Jane finished her defense of Mr. Darcy that made Lizzy look at her and ask another question entirely.

"Jane," Asked Lizzy, "Is it truly Mr. Bingley that has your attention or is it Mr. Darcy? You have defended him quite well, you know."

"Nay, Lizzy, Mr. Darcy is not for me. I have not the wit or the intelligence to keep up with the man. But I think my sister does and is more attracted to him that she will admit. Let us go to sleep, now. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course, Jane, move over!"

Lizzy was eating her breakfast when the housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, told her that her father wished to see her in his study when she was finished. It was very early in the day, not quite seven and she was alone at the table. Nodding her thanks, she told Mrs. Hill she would go to her father now. Knocking at the study door, she heard a "come in, Lizzy" and entered.

"Come, sit with me a while, Lizzy, and tell me of the ball last night." Mr. Bennet said as he pointed to the window seat behind him. He turned his chair around and leaned back with his hands tented in front of him. Lizzy placed a kiss on his cheek as she passed him to take her favorite seat next to the door to her father's favorite retreat outside among the shrubs and flowers planted there.

Mr. Bennet looked at Lizzy and marveled again at how different she was from her sisters. Her dark chestnut colored hair and bright brown eyes both had flecks of amber and gold. Her eyes sparkled with a bit of both mischief and contrition as she looked as if she knew what he would be speaking about this morning. She was petite but her walking, and he suspected running, kept her fit. His daughters were bookended with classic English blondes in Jane and his youngest daughter, Lydia. Both were tall, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, although the similarities stopped there between those two. His three middle daughters were all dark-haired, brown-eyed and shorter. Mary and Kitty were more sedentary and thus more robust than Lizzy, but there was no mistaking the three were sisters. But Lizzy, his Lizzy was fiercely protective of those she loved and the protective spirit extended to all she esteemed. He suspected that this Darcy fellow was the recipient of her ire for that reason. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Mr. Bennet was a man approaching fifty years, his grey hair balding and his blue eyes were surrounded by crinkles in the corners. He was still a fit man for his age, his love of sitting and reading for hours counteracted by an equal love of riding his fields and working his estate.

"It was much as any other, papa," Lizzy hedged. "We danced and enjoyed ourselves as always."

"Now you know there is more to tell, my dear. What of these newcomers to Netherfield and why is your mother so unhappy with you?"

"Papa, momma is always unhappy with me for one thing or another. She tells me every day how much I affect her nerves." Lizzy watched as her father looked at her steadily. He was not going to be fobbed off with her evasions this time.

"I felt that one of the gentlemen from Netherfield Park was behaving badly and above his company. You see," she said earnestly, "he is obviously from the first circles and did not intend to dance but stayed against the wall and just looked at us all as though we were beneath him!" Lizzy finished, her anger renewing itself.

"If he is of the first circles, Lizzy, very likely we are all beneath him in consequence. But I am told that is not all that happened." Mr. Bennet said, "What happened and what does it have to do with your mother?" Mr. Bennet was certain his wife played her part in the events of the night but he would hear it all from his daughter.

"When the gentlemen and ladies from Netherfield arrived, almost instantly rumors of their income circulated wildly about the room. Mr. Darcy was said to have £10,000 a year and Mr. Bingley £5,000. The rumor was heard by momma before she was introduced to the gentlemen." Lizzy took a deep breath and Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes, knowing what probably happened.

"Momma's impropriety was so great that she actually questioned Mr. Darcy about his income! She also asked him about Mr. Bingley's situation and who knows what else! But all I saw was someone who entered the room and ignored our friends and neighbors. He should have asked Charlotte or even Maria Lucas for a set as Sir William was the host. He stayed against the wall and did not move to dance even though gentlemen were scarce and there were ladies needing a partner." Lizzy was giving into her anger at the perceived slight.

"What did you do, child?"

Lizzy's shoulders slumped and, looking at her hands, she said" When Jane asked to introduce Mr. Darcy to me as a friend of Mr. Bingley, within his hearing I deliberately said: He is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to gentlemen who slight other women. You had better return to your partner and enjoy his smiles, for you are wasting your time with me." When she finished she looked out of the window and away from her father. _He is disappointed in me,_ she thought.

"That was not all that happened, is it, dear?" Mr. Bennet asked.

Lizzy sighed, "No, papa. Within my hearing, Mr. Darcy spoke to Mr. Bingley who was praising Jane. He said: Oh. I would be very careful here, Charles. You had already asked Miss Bennet to dance while I was still with the mother. Did you know she had the gall to ask me to verify my income and quiz me on what properties I owned? She also expected me to give her the same information on you. I have met some mercenary, matchmaking mothers in my time but she is the most vulgar and blatant one I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Pounds and pence lit up her eyes."

"Pounds and pence," Mr. Bennet repeated. "This Darcy fellow certainly understands your mother. I do not doubt the truth of his statement. I saw it myself when she related her version of the ball to me last night." Mr. Bennet began to chuckle, then the chuckle grew until he was laughing and clapping his hands at the vision of Mrs. Bennet with pounds and pence in her eyes. Lizzy soon saw the joke and joined in until the two of them calmed.

"Now all is well. My Lizzy has laughed herself out of her problems and all is right with the world again. Worry not about Jane. If this Bingley fellow sees her value the absurdity of your mother will not run him away. Mr. Darcy's advice to him is sound. A gentleman and lady should both learn much of each other before deciding what kind of relationship they are to have, if they are to have any at all. Who knows, they may not suit and getting to know each other will be the only way to tell."

Rising and extending his hand to Lizzy, Mr. Bennet told her, "Go now. Prepare yourself for your morning walk before your mother comes downstairs and wants to live the ball over again with her daughters. You need the solitude of your rambles to survive this noisy home just as I need my quiet study."

Lizzy smiled at her papa and left to get dressed to leave the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—The Gentlemen Ride and Caroline Takes Notice

Darcy broke his fast in his room at eight as was his custom on late nights. He had sent word via Parker to have his black stallion, Challenger, ready for a run in the fields and lanes around the estate. Charles should go with him on this first ride to begin his education as a landowner. He dearly hoped Charles was awake. Challenger needed exercising every day and Darcy preferred to be the one providing it, if possible. His groom was capable of handling the horse, of course, but Darcy used the ride to settle his thoughts and ready for the day. Parker had him dressed in his riding clothes in minutes. He knew his master was not one to overly fuss in his dress; efficiency was just as important. He handed Darcy his riding crop and cast a quick look at Darcy's boots to check the shine.

Darcy chuckled. "Parker, Challenger will think me handsome and well turned out, I am certain. My boots shall dazzle him and blind my friend Bingley in their glory."

"Of that I have no doubt, sir" Parker answered, "I am well-acquainted with our host's valet and his limited abilities." Parker smirked and turned back to the dresser.

"Well, maybe you should take the man under your wing and help him along, Parker. I am certain my friend would appreciate it."

"Maybe I will, sir, if the youngster is properly grateful for the tutelage." Parker's superior tone reflected his willingness to train the young valet but within limits. "It would not do to tell him all of my secrets."

"Darcy laughed out loud at the man who had been with him since he was sixteen and his father had first taught the young man the way to interview and hire personal servants. It was part of his broader education in running the massive estate and other holdings that made up Pemberley and its investments. He left his bedroom and poured himself another cup of coffee and sat in the attached sitting room pondering the previous night.

Looking into the swirling depths of his black coffee, he was reminded of the dark-eyed miss that had cut him last night. The ton would have been scandalized at her effrontery. He dearly hoped that Caroline would not spread it to her friends in London. The poor girl would be on everyone's lips and not in a good way.

He could not get past it. She was offended by his behavior and he had concluded she was correct. He wondered if she had noticed he had danced afterward. He was angry, but as much as with himself as with her. She had called him out and been absolutely right about him. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Parker opened it and told him Charles was without.

"Come in, Charles, have you breakfasted?" Darcy asked.

His red hair still slightly mussed, Charles appeared dressed in riding clothes and slapped his riding crop against his leg and replied, "Yes, yes. I am ready to see what I have leased and begin my lessoning. We have delayed long enough with it. If you do not hurry, Caroline will be awake and we will have a devil of a times escaping the house." Charles said with a grin. He was a fair-faced man in contrast to Darcy's dark looks, and green-eyed. He stood but two inches below Darcy in height at just six feet tall but was well-formed and carried himself well. His ever-present smile and genial expression masked an intelligence that many discounted. He always seemed poised to move, giving the impression he was in a hurry to see the next thing.

In contrast, Fitzwilliam Darcy was a tall man with dark, nearly black hair that was cut long but stopped at his collar. What fascinated women was his startlingly blue eyes that seem to change with his mood. He was very fit as only a man who worked his estate every day could be. He rode, worked with his tenants when needed and kept in trim with his sword work. He was dark with exposure to the sun and his movements were deliberate and graceful. His demeanor was reserved, and some would call it proud, but others might think him shy. The truth was a mixture of both with a protective shell added. Few could claim to truly know Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Darcy raised a brow, "Possibly you may have difficulties escaping your sister's company but I assure you I do not. You are head of your household, Charles, and as such you sister is under your guidance and control. It is for you to decide what happens in your home, not Miss Bingley. How will you manage an estate if you cannot manage your household and its dependents?" Darcy asked for not the first time. Darcy's experience with a much younger sister did not match what Charles had to contend within his sister. But managing contentious tenants and other personalities at Pemberley and in town gave him a greater experience with people.

"I know Darce, but let us just take it one thing at a time for right now. If Caroline catches us before we get out of the house, I give you leave to extract us from her any way you wish."

Darcy smirked at Charles using the nickname from Cambridge. He used it when he was appealing to Darcy as an almost brother. The two men left the house for the stables and were quickly mounted and on their way. Bingley's gray gelding was waiting calmly in the stable yard, his bridle held by a groom. Darcy's stallion, however, was impatient. He was snorting and pawing at the ground. When Darcy walked up to him he pulled his head up and pushed it towards his rider. "There my boy," Darcy told him, "I have brought you a bit of apple to start the day." Darcy ran his hand over the horse's head and took control of the bridle rom the groom. Challenger calmed down a bit and chomped at his treat before Darcy grabbed the pommel and mounted. Neither man realized he chose to favor horses with temperaments opposite his own.

The riders left the stable yard and started their inspection tour. Bingley looked around and indicated a direction. "I did take a tour with the steward before I signed the lease, Darcy, so I have seen something beyond the accounts books the steward and the leasing agent showed me. They were surprised I wanted to see so much of the lands and workings until I told them this was going to be my school room for the next year. My orientation went beyond the usual location of the coveys and fishing streams."

"I am happy to hear that, Charles, Where are we to go first? I am at your service in this." Darcy looked beyond the yard and the edges of the gardens he could see.

"That way," Charles pointed, and they rode on.

"Well." Charles asked as they rode through the near fields to the house.

"Well what?" Darcy was a bit perplexed but knew he would be enlightened shortly.

"What did you think of Miss Bennet? She is everything a young woman should be. I quite like her, Darce. I plan on calling on the Bennets tomorrow. Will you accompany me? You could argue with Miss Elizabeth again, if you wish."

"Firstly, I never spoke or was even introduced to Miss Elizabeth last night so your suggestion is irrelevant. Secondly, Charles, try to rein in your enthusiasm just a little, please? You do not know that Miss Bennet is everything a young woman should be based on one half hour of a dance." Darcy huffed. Sometimes when Charles spoke Darcy had an image in his mind of a litter of puppies scrambling in every direction at once, unrestrained.

Charles only laughed and they began their riding tour of the Netherfield two friends had reached the far side of the estate to the border between Netherfield and Longbourn when they spotted a young woman in the distance walking briskly across the as she walked. As they watched, her pace picked up and with a loud whoop, she raced to the fence and jumped on the bottom rail. Without looking about to see if she was watched, she scrambled up and over the fence and jumped to the other side, continuing her momentum forward with a laugh.

Darcy was stunned. He had never seen a young woman act thus but her enthusiasm was so charming he was finding it difficult to find fault with her behavior. They watched as she turned from the field and entered a path in the wood and lost to their view. Charles was quicker than Darcy.

"That looked to be Miss Elizabeth Bennet enjoying a walk. We must be," and he twisted in his saddle to check his bearing. Seeing the steeple of the church in the distance, he confirmed his location. "Yes, yes, we must be near the border between Longbourn and Netherfield. Longbourn is the Bennet estate, Darcy."

"I am surprised to see a gentleman's daughter walking about unchaperoned, without a groom or maid, at least! She is unprotected in those woods." Darcy could not imagine allowing his younger sister to wander the fields without someone, a footman, at least, to insure her safety.

Charles laughed. "Well, it looks like they would have a time keeping up with her, wouldn't they? Come, let us return to the house. My sisters and brother will be at breakfast by now and I am certain Caroline is missing your company." Charles laughed as he turned his horse around began to cantor home.

Caroline Bingley checked herself in the mirror. Her hair dressed suitably for a country morning, she was assisted into a fine muslin day gown and matching slippers in a darker shade of blue suitable for autumn. The color should stand out nicely against the cream walls of the breakfast room this morning, directing Mr. Darcy's attention to her immediately when she entered the room.

"Annette, I think the day is cool and I will need the cream-colored shawl today." Caroline presented a calm demeanor that reflected none of her thoughts of the previous evening.

 _What did the chit do to entice MY Mr. Darcy to dance with her? Mary Bennet is so plain! But she is younger than I am. She looks but seventeen, if that. I will have to learn more about his attraction to her and find ways to sully her reputation. Yes, she is a country miss, after all. They all have no decorum and probably romp in the haystacks with the farm boys._ Caroline's thoughts were moving faster in her head. _He did dance with a few others before me, but why did he stride so forcefully across the floor after looking at HER! She is nothing! He has never singled me out like that. Youth? Maybe that is the attraction._ Caroline looked at her image in the mirror critically. _No, she had not lost her bloom._

She walked to the window and looked down into the garden. To her right, she could just see her brother and his friend trotting out of the stable yard on their way out to ride the estate. She hit the window frame in frustration. She had missed them at breakfast. They may have even left their rooms to break their fast. They could not stay out all day, could they? Caroline made a note to remember to quiz the housekeeper. If they did not ask for food to take with them, they would return to the house needing a light repast put out on the sideboard to last them until dinner. It seemed they were going to be keeping country hours while living in this wilderness. But she would make certain all attention would be paid to these details. She must demonstrate to Mr. Darcy her impeccable hostess skills, in addition to her girlish charms. _Lud, this is going to be so vexing! I must deal with this chit quickly and redirect his attention where it belongs._

Caroline began planning on how to get to the Mary chit. She giggled a little. Mary Chit was a good name for her. How could she expose her for what she was? Planning was needed, lots of planning.


	4. Chapter 4

I must thank you all for the many lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. I am truly humbled that my musings have been received well by so many. Just a hint to you all: Mrs. Bennet gets excited in this chapter! Surprise!

Chapter 4—The Gentlemen Ride and a Rescue Happens

The two friends slowed to a trot as they neared the fence line on the estate border. Bingley was just beginning to ask a question about fence repair when a shout was carried on the wind from the woods. A woman's voice was heard, "Stay away! Go! Dear Lord, get away! Shoo!"

Darcy turned his mount about instantly and cantered back only to wheel about and jump the fence, Bingley barely behind him. They made for the path they saw the young woman take as fast as they could, a path that was barely wide enough for one horse and rider. A hundred feet into the trees, they came upon a clearing and Darcy's heart nearly stopped at the sight. One of the Miss Bennets was in a smallish tree at the far side of the clearing, hugging the trunk for its limited safety. Not very far below her was a large black and white dog, growling and leaping at the tree, trying to get its quarry. But the most dangerous aspect was the sight of its muzzle. The dog was foaming at the mouth. It was rabid.

Lizzy looked at her potential rescuers with gratitude warring with fear. "Stay back!" she called, "He is rabid! Do not let him near you or your horses! He will leave when he cannot get to me and then I will be able to get down and go back to my home but you are not safe here!" She finished as a half sob of fear broke up the last of her shout. The last case of rabies in Hertfordshire had happened a few years ago around the same time as Lord Byron's Newfoundland was stricken and died. The news sheets had all predicted that Lord Byron would succumb to the disease himself, but he had not. But Lizzy knew that if man or beast was infected, a terrible death was the usual result.

Darcy calmly reached into his saddlebag and drew out his pistol and powder. He primed the weapon and slowly dismounted while Bingley grabbed Challenger's reins and backed both horses to the edge of the clearing. Darcy could see Miss Bennet's face was white and was afraid she would not be able to hold on until he dispatched the poor animal. He shouted at the dog once, then twice, trying to get its attention, needing it to turn his way so he could get a better shot at its head. Finally, the dog heard the new danger over his own noise and turned to look at Darcy, growling and foaming in his direction. Planting his feet solidly, Darcy raised the pistol and fired, piercing the side of the dog's skull. It toppled over immediately. Darcy let out a long-held breath. He approached the tree, stepping around the dog and looked up at Miss Bennet. She was still holding tightly to the tree and he was afraid her shaking hands would fail her. He was not, however, prepared to be scolded.

"You should not have dismounted and come near him, sir! What would you have done if he had charged at you? You could have been wounded in his attack! What would my family had told yours? I told you to stay back! You could have been infected with the disease and so could have your horse and your friend or his horse!" Lizzy was shouting in agitation from her perch in the tree. It was true she had been rescued but surely the animal would have left soon enough and she could have escaped without putting anyone else in danger. She took a deep breath to calm herself somewhat. "I do thank you, both of you. I should not have called out and made you come to me and be put into danger yourselves. I am sincerely sorry for it."

Bemused and a little irritated at the scolding, Darcy responded tartly. "I have faced such animals before on my estate and it is unlikely it would have left you before your position in the tree became untenable. In fact, the greater risk was in allowing the animal to roam and infect other animals in the area, if that has not already occurred. I am experienced, madam. I was in no real danger and neither was Bingley nor the horses. Come, let me assist you from the tree and take you home. We must let your father know what has passed so he may take steps to find where this all originated." Darcy looked up into the tree and fully expected to have to climb up to help her find her way down.

"If you will turn your back, sir, I am completely capable of getting down on my own. It is just not a very lady-like process. Usually, there is no one about to watch. Please ask you friend to avert his eyes, as well," a much calmer Lizzy said. The real danger had passed and she was now in the position of having to thank two gentlemen for her rescue and they had not yet been introduced. It was not an immediate concern to her but her mamma would be appalled, both for the lack of introduction and the trouble she caused the two gentlemen. As the two friends complied, Lizzy made her way down the tree and landed on the ground only a couple of feet from the dog's body.

"Poor thing," she said sadly, "what a terrible end for you. I wonder who you belonged to and who is looking for you now?"

"Miss Bennet?" Lizzy looked up. "How are you? Do you feel faint? May I get you some water? We have some with us. Please tell me how I can help you after your fright?" Darcy asked.

Bingley rode up leading Challenger. "Is all well? Miss Bennet? Are you well? The animal did not bite you, did it?"

Lizzy realized what they were concerned with. "No, sirs, I was not bitten or scratched by it. I was lucky enough to see it for what it was and get away from it before it came too near. I was frightened but I am unharmed. I thank you both for your rescue. But, truly, I would have been safe in the tree. I would not have been able to live with myself if either of you had come to harm while I was safe on my perch."

Darcy raised a brow and looked somewhat askance at her assertions. "Miss Bennet," he began, "the animal could have outlasted your ability to stay where you were and if you had lost your hold, the fall from the tree would have been a minor inconvenience compared to its willingness to attack you. I was never in any danger. The beast was as good as dead as soon as I arrived."

Bingley agreed. "Darcy was a crack shot with any firearm he chose at Cambridge and he has only improved in the seven years since leaving those halls. He is not boasting, Miss Bennet, he is correct. Once Darcy appeared, the dog was as good as dead."

What Lizzy had at first taken for conceit was disputed by Mr. Bingley's testimony. "I am then very pleased it was you who happened upon me and not someone else less skilled. Truly, sirs, I am feeling well. I am no longer frightened for myself or for you. I am just anxious to make for home and tell my father what has happened on his estate. Thank you again." Lizzy turned to go back the way she had come and was startled when Mr. Bingley dismounted and joined Mr. Darcy walking in the same direction to Longbourn. She looked left then right at the gentleman on either side of her, effectively becoming an escort of some sort.

"Mr. Darcy? Mr. Bingley?"

"Miss Bennet, we will accompany you to speak to your father and add to your telling of the event. Surely you know that not only your father but all the landowners and tenants, even the residents of Meryton must be made aware of the danger this has presented. It must be determined where the dog came from and who its owner is. It was a well-fed animal, not a stray. Someone may even be injured in their home as we speak, needing, if not aid, succor. There is no cure but some relief may be possible if someone suffers. Also, whatever medical man that may be about must be warned." Darcy finished his reasoning and looked expectantly at her. "You may also succumb to a delayed shock and need assistance."

Lizzy shook her head. "I had no idea that so much needed to be done but I am assuming that papa would know. This is not something I have heard of. The influenza outbreaks, summer fevers, and the like, yes, I know what must be done to keep tenants and townspeople well and so do other estate owners. But this is beyond my experience, at least." Lizzy stopped walking and said, "I had not thought beyond my own recovery and feelings. I had not thought of how this could affect all of us. Selfish, selfish, girl!"

Mr. Bingley touched her arm lightly to get her attention. "Miss Bennet, it takes some time to get beyond the shock to yourself before you can look for where else something like this might lead. You may not swoon and faint as other ladies would, but you must understand that you have indeed had a shock and must recover your equanimity for a while before you may move to other duties. Darcy has been managing his estate for years and is accustomed to having to think of, well, just about everything. It is what he does. I have a board of directors to aid me and who offer me choices and advice. Darcy has only a steward and must be the final answer. So, no, you are not selfish. You are not weak or unfeeling. You are simply not impartial and most of all, you are not Fitzwilliam Darcy, who takes care of everybody!" This explanation was ended with a wide smile.

"Charles, please do not espouse such foolishness. It is simply that I have seen this before on my uncle's estate and my own. It is only experience, nothing more." Darcy sighed to himself but saw Miss Bennet's lips move up to a smile and her face lighten from the anger she held for herself earlier.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy must not be complimented? I believe I know how to do that." She faced forward but saw from the corner of her eye that he smiled at her reference to their statements at the assembly.

The threesome was soon at the back garden of the Longbourn estate. Kitty and Lydia were picking flowers and saw them arrive. "La, Lizzy! Where did you find such handsome gentlemen on your walk? Do they grow on your trees?" Lydia laughed loudly and was joined by Kitty.

 _It seems Miss Bennet doesn't just climb trees to escape dogs_ , Darcy thought. _I imagine that is why running was not her first action when the dog chased her. How singular! What is she about, climbing trees at her age?_

"Yes, Lydia. You cannot imagine the bother of disposing of them when the pruning is done." Lizzy joked.

Lydia walked over to Darcy and wrapped her arm around his; Kitty moved to do the same with Bingley.

"Tell me, Mr. Darcy, were you out for a stroll, too, this morning, or did you plan on meeting my sister on her walk?" Lydia asked snidely.

Darcy stepped away from Lydia and motioned to a stable boy who was hurrying towards them from around the corner of the house. He told the lad that the horses were already cooled down and merely needed stabling. As the horses were taken away, Darcy stepped back and motioned to the ladies to precede him by waving his arm before himself. "Ladies, please, lead us inside, if you will."

Lydia and Kitty preened and pranced at the request. The three sisters walked around the side of the house to lead the visitors to the front door, even the two youngest Bennets would not bring the gentlemen through the kitchen. Once they entered the front door, Lizzy asked them to wait a moment so she could announce them to her father.

Lydia and Kitty were unhappy to lose the gentlemen to their father's study but strolled off giggling and whispering to each other as they made for the breakfast parlor and their mother's inquiries. Darcy and Bingley could hear the questioning and the command that Lizzy must not keep the visitors to her own company but bring them to her family. In the meantime, Lizzy returned and, opening the study door, announced them to her father. When she started to leave, Darcy stopped her and asked that she stay for the conference. Mr. Bennet was surprised but decided to wait and see what news brought the men of Netherfield to his door.

"Papa, this is Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley of Netherfield. Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, my father Mr. Thomas Bennet." Said Lizzy, "Something happened today on my walk, I was, was chased, and they rescued me, papa." This last was said with sudden tears appearing in her eyes. _Maybe Mr. Bingley was correct. I am not quite over the shock of it all just yet._

Mr. Bennet stood and walked to his daughter, placing his arm around her shoulders. His Lizzy was not one to cry and she was perilously close to doing so. He led her to a chair that he placed closer to his side rather than the front of his desk, indicating the two men should be seated.

"Papa," Lizzy drew a breath. "Papa, I was chased into a tree by a rabid dog. It was a tree I have climbed before so I was able to get up into the branches quickly and escape. Please don't tell mamma I was in a tree. It will make her suffer with her nerves at the thought. I am well, papa. The dog did not touch me. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley heard me shouting at it and ended its misery. Mr. Darcy shot it."

Mr. Bennet's eyes were wide with shock. "A rabid dog, oh, my dear girl, such an escape you have had. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, you have all my gratitude. I owe you so much. My dear girls are the treasures of my life." At this, Mr. Bennet took off the spectacles that perched at the end of his nose and wiped them with the handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. "Dear Lord, dear, dear Lord," he said to himself.

Darcy then recounted how he and Bingley had come upon the scene and dispatched the animal without any danger to Miss Bennet. "Sir, I am certain you agree we must notify the other landowners and their tenants. The residents of Meryton and anyone else you can think of must be made aware that a rabid dog was in the area and others may be infected," said Darcy.

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Bennet, "but we must find out how this came to be, and quickly. Can you take me to the animal now? Maybe I will recognize it. We should also stop for Sir William Lucas or one of his sons. They may be of help. If someone new is in the area, mayhap they would know. I would keep this from Mrs. Bennet for now, at least until we have more information. I do not want to frighten her but I also want to keep her and my daughters inside Longbourn until we know what is happening. I will tell her there has been a problem on the estate and I want the ladies to stay at home in case they are needed to help. Let us take the carriage so she cannot go into town while we are out and put herself in danger. We can leave it at the Lucas home and go on horseback from there. I take it, sirs, that you can find the spot again? I hate to think what might have happened if it had not been Lizzy who came across this poor animal. Anyone else may have had a very different outcome and we might still not know there was rabies in our area."

Bingley answered, "Yes, sir. May I suggest we go armed? If we find where the dog came from, there may be others. We should also bring some medical supplies if the owner is infected."

"Quite right, I will have Mr. Hill make up a bag to take with us. Some poor soul may need some relief, even if we cannot save him." With that, Mr. Bennet rose and opened his study door, calling for his butler. Darcy looked at Lizzy as she folded her arms across her chest. Her father was right. What if it had been mamma, or one of her sisters, or a tenant's child? It could have been so much worse, it still might be, they had no way of knowing until they began the search. She stood in the study door as her father spoke to her mother. The three men made for the front door as soon as the bag of supplies was ready. Mr. Bennet told Mr. Hill the problem and asked him to check with the staff, especially the outdoor people. Darcy described the dog and left Mr. Hill to begin the queries at Longbourn. Lizzy took the stairs to her room, confident Jane would soon follow. She had nothing left in her to tolerate her mother's effusions on being confined to Longbourn for an afternoon, even if her mother had made no plans to leave, she would feel the vexation of the restriction.

Lizzy lay down on her bed and thought of the afternoon and Mr. Darcy's actions. This was not his home country, these were not his neighbors, but he cared to go to great lengths to help them. She had wronged him at the assembly, indeed. She heard rushing steps on the staircase and expected Jane to tap at her door. Jane did not.

"Elizabeth Bennet!" her mother all but shouted as she burst into her room, "How did you come to be walking out with TWO eligible gentlemen? Did you meet on purpose with one or the other? How could you? You know one of them must be for Jane!" Her mother continued exclaiming, or declaiming, as she did not seem to want to wait for an answer from Lizzy. "You are a selfish girl, for one of them must be for Lydia or even Kitty. I think the tall dark one would do very well for Jane as they would make a striking couple and Lydia or Kitty, of course, for that lively Mr. Bingley. What is the other gentlemen's name?" Here Mrs. Bennet was forced to take a breath, chest heaving.

Lizzy rolled over and answered her mother with just enough fact so as not to tell a lie. "I met them on my walk and as they had something to discuss with papa, they walked back with me. Mr. Darcy is the name of Mr. Bingley's friend, mamma. You met him at the assembly, if you recall."

"Well, when they return we must put that Mr. Bingley in the way of your sisters, and of course, let Jane get to know Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet paused as a memory surfaced into her fevered thoughts. "He did dance with Mary, didn't he?" She turned and left Lizzy's room shouting as she went. "Mary, Mary, where are you? Come to your mamma this instant! We must look to your dress before the gentlemen return!" With that intention, Mrs. Bennet turned and left a bemused and slightly confused Lizzy trying to follow the trail of her mother's thoughts from Jane, to Lydia and Kitty, and finally, to Mary. Shaking her head, she returned to her thoughts about the man from Derbyshire and how different his actions on her neighbors' behalf made him seem.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to my wonderful betas, Anji and Barbara. And Leon, I would never had done this without your encouragement.

For those who asked, the story in Chapter 4 about Lord Byron is true. Rabies was not eliminated fro England until the 20th Century.

Chapter 5—Caroline Begins to Plot

Caroline Bingley was furious. Her brother and Mr. Darcy had left the house early this morning and simply not returned. Of course, she had read one of the notes Charles had sent telling his sisters he had business with the local savages about some such or another. It had told them not to expect the two friends back before nightfall. There was another note for the steward, but Caroline dismissed it as inconsequential. She barely knew of the man's existence and certainly did not know his name. The real issue was her brother and Mr. Darcy had left her alone all day.

Louisa Hurst watched her sister across the room. She was angry, Louisa could tell, and she was certain she knew the reason. Caroline was vocal with her desire to make a match with the Master of Pemberley, in truth, had been for two years. Louisa could see no sign that it would ever happen. She had seen the look on Mr. Darcy's face when Caroline thought when was flirting with the man. No, Caroline needed to give that wish up as a lost cause. The Master of Pemberley was not going to marry Caroline and give both Caroline and Louisa the access to the first circles each so dearly desired. There was going to be trouble when Caroline realized it. They deserved to be accepted by the ton, Louisa knew, of course, but she did not believe it was going to be with Charles' friend, at least not this one. Maybe she should suggest inviting another of the Darcy circle, Lord Hightower, or that Fitzwilliam cousin in the regulars. This was too important to let Caroline's obsessions divert them from their course. The taint of trade had somehow stuck to the Bingley sisters more than their brother. Louisa was not certain why but could only assume it was acceptance by Mr. Darcy as his friend that helped Charles. Goodness, why hadn't that acceptance transferred to the sisters, Louisa simply could not understand. Louisa pinched her nose and closed her eyes at the thought. _Lud, this was going to be a terrible visit._

Louisa left the room and her fuming sister to speak with the housekeeper and arrange for hot baths and dinner to follow the men's return at dark. At her exit, Caroline decided this was a good time to start her campaign against the Mary Chit. Smiling to herself, she wrote a note to the Ladies of Longbourn inviting the three eldest daughters to tea. Satisfied that she had made a good start she began humming to herself as she planned her afternoon.

Two hours later found Caroline frustrated with the Bennets. The footman had returned with a note declining the invitation today with the excuse that their mother had need of them today and requesting Caroline's and Louisa's company for tea tomorrow. The poor footman embarked on a return journey accepting the invitation for the next day at the Bennet home. After the young man warmed himself in the kitchen, Louisa made certain that the pony cart was used on the second trip to Longbourn.

Mrs. Bennet swirled around in a flurry of dress, shawl and kerchief to seek her middle daughter out and left Lizzy's room, Kitty and Lydia trailing behind like ducklings after a particularly flamboyant duck.

"Lizzy?" she heard Jane's voice call. "What happened on your walk, dear? It is all very confusing. Papa has said we may not leave the house and then he rode off with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. He even took the carriage! Do you know what is happening?"

Lizzy sat up and rested her back against the pillows on her bed while Jane sat on the edge, waiting patiently for a response.

"I still cannot believe it, Jane. I was chased by a large black and white dog and climbed a tree to get away from it. Jane, I could see it foaming from the mouth!" Lizzy put her arms around herself and shook slightly. "It was rabid." Jane's intake of breath was followed by a hug that held Lizzy tightly.

"Oh, Lizzy, how terrible for you! Is that why you were in their company? Did they help you get away?" Jane's blue eyes were wide in concern and a touch of fear. She could see Lizzy was not hurt but the possibility was still frightening.

"I was standing in the branches of the tree trying to shoo it away." Lizzy looked up ruefully. "I don't know why I thought just shouting at it would make it leave me; it did not. But my shouting was heard by Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy as they were out riding. When they came upon me they could see the situation was indeed dangerous. While Mr. Bingley held the reins of Mr. Darcy's horse, he loaded a gun, dismounted and walked over to the dog that was barking furiously at me in the tree! I was so afraid for him, for both of them! The dog could have turned on them in an instant and they or their horses could have been bitten!" Lizzy, feeling the shock of the event, put her hands to her face and shuddered, finally letting herself realize her danger. "Mr. Darcy just walked up to the dog, oh much too closely, and shouted at it to get its attention. When it turned its head to look at him, he shot it, killing it instantly. I climbed down from the tree and they escorted me home. Mr. Darcy told me that he had dealt with such diseased animals before on his estate. They told me that there could be others that were infected and the dog had to have come from somewhere. Jane, there could even be someone ill with rabies needing assistance. That is where they and our papa have gone. To alert our neighbors and get their help in finding out where the dog came from." Lizzy breathed out a heavy sigh. "Jane, Mr. Darcy's concern for our neighborhood and even helping myself, humbles me. He is far above us but he is acting to preserve our neighbors' welfare in Meryton and the country. Why would he do that?"

"Lizzy, he is a gentleman, and a gentleman farmer, as well. He knows how dangerous this is. Even our father, who is not prone to leave the estate, has roused himself to warn our neighbors and search for the cause of this attack on you." Jane looked her younger sister in the eyes. "You just don't want to change your opinion about him, do you? Lizzy, no one is only one thing. There are many sides to a person, not all of them likeable and some of them are laudable. Things are not always as black and white as you want to make them." Jane smiled at her sister.

"Everyone is not always so kind or good as you would like to believe them to be, either, Jane. Maybe we can help each other see more clearly." Lizzy looked a little contrite and a bit more mischievous. "For instance, maybe I can throw you into Mr. Bingley's way to see what happens? Do you like him, Jane?"

"I do, Lizzy, but one dance does not tell us much, either of us. If he wants to pursue the acquaintance, I am open to it. But I believe Mr. Darcy, however good I believe him to be, is not for me. It seems the two of you have more in common, though," Jane smirked, an expression seldom seen on her face. "Jane!" Lizzy answered. "Well, Lizzy, the two of you seem to be able to communicate quite easily while not being directly introduced in a ballroom. You both seem to have the ability to challenge someone and make yourselves pretty clear. That would be an advantage, I would say."

An hour or so later all of the Bennet women were in the back parlor, variously employed with needlework, reading, working on bonnet creations (a major employment indulged in by both Kitty and Lydia nearly constantly), and for Mary, practicing on the pianoforte. Mary's confusion at her mother's queries about her set with Mr. Darcy frustrated Mrs. Bennet, exceedingly. She was quite out of charity with her middle child and poor Mary was making silent resolutions to never stand up again unless it was with one of her sisters. They were thus occupied when the note arrived from Netherfield with Miss Bingley's invitation. Because the ladies had been confined to the house by Mr. Bennet while he was out with the other gentlemen, the invitation was declined. In turn, the ladies of Longbourn asked the ladies of Netherfield to tea the following day.

It was nearly dusk when the riders returned from their urgent mission in the neighborhood. Sir William Lucas bade them farewell as the three gentlemen, escorting the Bennet carriage, tiredly made their way back to Longbourn. "It was frightening to see that poor fellow at his campsite. He died a terrible death. It is good Mr. Stevens had seen him with the black and white dog you killed, Mr. Darcy, or we would still be searching. ," Mr. Bennet shivered and spoke again, "He must have suffered terribly before the end, and the look upon his face, ah! We can only bury him and keep close watch on the animals in the area for some time to make certain it is safe. I believe we have told everyone we could and they will spread the news."

"I have never seen such a thing," spoke Bingley. "I hope to never see it again. I will make certain Caroline and the Hursts are aware of the danger. Not that they walk about in the countryside, but they should know the danger." Bingley was tired and his distress at what they eventually found was visible.

The three men separated at the road to Longbourn and Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley headed for Netherfield, another three miles. When Mr. Bennet arrived home he waved away any questions and asked for a tray to be sent to his study where he closed himself away from his wife's flutters. He would deal with them tomorrow.

Darcy and Bingley came through the front entrance of Netherfield and entered the drawing room where Caroline and Louisa were sitting. Caroline was agitated and could not hold her feelings back as she demanded to know why they had been away all day. Charles answered tiredly, "Caroline, we had serious business with Sir William Lucas, Mr. Bennet and other gentlemen of the neighborhood. We have been in the saddle most of the day and are very tired. I promise I will tell you everything at breakfast tomorrow. Please see that water for baths is sent to our rooms and trays for supper, as well." The gentlemen bowed tiredly to the sisters and were heard climbing the stairs.

Caroline turned to Louisa, furious and unable to hold her tongue any longer. "What could they possibly have to do with the people of this neighborhood? These people are country bumpkins, all of them! They are scheming to get at Charles and Mr. Darcy for their simple-minded daughters, I just know it. This was supposed to be a time to show Mr. Darcy how well I can be a hostess in his country home. How can I do that when they are not here?" Caroline's tone was vacillating between furious and nearly whining.

Louisa looked at her sister incredulously. "Caroline, be very careful what you do and say while Mr. Darcy is with us. He has already rescinded your invitation to winter at Pemberley. He is too much of a gentleman to say much when you overstep, but, he will if you force him to do so. It has already happened."

Caroline waved her hand in denial of Louisa's words. "He didn't mean that, he was just irritated at being forced into such low company. We will all spend Christmas at Pemberley, I am certain. I will show him how will I can manage his home and he will propose at last!" this last was said breathlessly, almost girlishly as Caroline envisioned her greatest dreams coming true.

Louisa was appalled. "Caroline, you will be a guest in his home, IF you are invited to go with Charles. You will not be hostess for anything. His Fitzwilliam family will be there and the countess will be serving as his hostess, not you. If you assume any airs in front of the Countess of Matlock, you will be doing yourself a disservice. She would not approve and I am certain her opinion matters to Mr. Darcy a great deal."

"But don't you see, Louisa, she is just the person to impress. We have the education required of ladies of the first circles and own the airs and graces required of a lady to join the finest families. My dowry is certainly enough at 20,000 pounds and marriage to Mr. Darcy will put us in the first circles of the ton. I am beautiful and my taste is impeccable. I can hostess parties, routs, soirees, and balls better than most of those chits who are out now. Mr. Darcy will not be able to resist me. We will court here in the country and be engaged before anyone in town knows what has happened." Caroline heaved a deep breath, her eyes bright with delight in her plans.

"Well, of course you have all of the finest qualities required to be Mistress of Pemberley and Westbourne House. His London home is everything you deserve! We did receive the finest education, after all. But you will have to concentrate your efforts here so there will be no question of an invitation to Pemberley for Christmas. Just imagine, Caroline, an engagement ball at Pemberley with the peerage as guests!" Both women giggled together as the schoolgirls they used to be, quite forgetting Gilbert Hurst was dozing on the settee before the fireplace. But Mr. Hurst was not quite asleep and heard all of Caroline's plans.

 _I will have to tease Darcy about the expectations for out little country holiday. It is really too sad that Caroline truly has no idea that Darcy is fully aware of her attempts._ Mr. Hurst turned to face the fire after making the pillow more comfortably positioned under his head. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _I will make a jest or two at his expense tomorrow,_ and with that final thought, Gilbert Hurst surrendered to his need for post-prandial sleep.

Lizzy's walk the next morning was curtailed by her father. He had summoned her to his study as soon as she had come downstairs to eat her usual light breakfast with him before the rest of the family appeared below stairs.

"Lizzy, for some weeks hence you will no longer be able to walk alone on your usual paths and in the woods. You must stay close to the house. Until Mr. Jones is satisfied that there are no other infected animals in the area, I will not have you in danger. On walks to visit tenants, neighbors, or into Meryton, our footman will walk with you, and not far behind. James from the stables will be watching when any of you are in the gardens. They will be armed. You will all have to all cooperate with each other at any time you are outside. There will be no running off on separate errands or visits." Mr. Bennet removed his glasses and pinched his nose.

Lizzy sat in silence, her forehead wrinkled as she considered the unwelcome, but not entirely unexpected news. Then she had a clarifying thought. "You want my help with the family." Lizzy stated.

"Yes, Lizzy, I am speaking to you now because while I require your compliance in this, I also hope to secure your support when I tell your mother and sisters this morning. If you are seen to be cooperative, then it will help make the others think how serious this situation is. They would expect you to be the first to object and support you when you do. It will quite change the discussion if you are the first to see sense in this new rule and say so to everyone." Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair and looked pointedly at his second daughter. "Have I erred in this choice, Lizzy?"

"No, papa, I see the reasons, especially after what happened yesterday. There will not always be handsome gentlemen riding by when I am in need of a rescue! I had best bring my rescuer with me when I am out and about." Lizzy teased. "I will only take a short walk in our own back gardens today because mamma is certain to fuss over our dress for tea with the Netherfield ladies. They will be coming here this afternoon." Lizzy laughed and said in a fair imitation of her mother's voice, "But girls, you must be certain to impress Mr. Bingley's sister at tea! You must look your best and engage the ladies' interest! Oh, my," and here Lizzy took out her handkerchief and fluttered it a bit, " one has 10,000 a year and the other 5,000!" Lizzy giggled, only a little ashamed. Mr. Bennet laughed and told Lizzy to mind her manners. Lizzy excused herself to her abbreviated walk so she would be at the table when the rest of the family broke their fast.

Lydia and Kitty were not happy with the new rules but once they were assured they could still visit their friends and make trips into Meryton almost as often as before, they accepted the inevitable. Mary and Jane asked if the tenants and neighbors were also aware of the dangers and taking precautions. When told they were, they only wanted to be certain the three older daughters could continue their tenant visits and at least see their closest friends. After further assurances, Jane and Mary were silent as their mother made her contribution. She fussed about seeing her sister in Meryton but was also unhappy about what the gentlemen of Netherfield might think. Lizzy had the happy memory of her conversation with Mr. Darcy and was able to truthfully tell her mother that Mr. Darcy had made some of these recommendations himself, which Mr. Bennet could second, citing conversations with the young man the previous day.

Later in the day, the Bingley carriage was boarded by the sisters for their short drive to Longbourn. The coachman had checked his guns, for he had two, and was satisfied that he could defend his horses and his young misses from danger should the need arise. His charges would arrive safely where they needed to be as they always did under his care. _Strange days, these,_ thought he, _strange, indeed_ and he clucked to his team and shook the reins to start them on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize. Updates will not happen quickly because of work-related issues. I appreciate your patience but understand if some will lose interest. Thank you again for your lovely reviews and follows. They are very encouraging.** **J**

 **Chapter 6—Visits**

Darcy and Bingley arrived in the breakfast room at nearly the same time the next morning to find Gilbert Hurst already at the table. In itself, not remarkable, but the timing was unusual enough to remark upon. "Good morning, Charles, Darcy. It looks like a good day to hunt, if you are both amenable to being outdoors for most of the day again." Hurst laughed a bit as he filled his plate from the sideboard. "Unless Darcy missed Caroline as much as she missed him yesterday."

Darcy was not pleased at this allusion to Miss Bingley's fantasies about himself or Hurst's delight in teasing him about them. "I am at your service, Hurst, for whatever time you wish to leave. However, Charles and I thought to go to Longbourn for a short visit to inquire after Miss Elizabeth's health after the shock she received yesterday. You did read the note we sent about the attack on her, did you not?" he inquired.

"Yes, I did, but Caroline did not. She only knows you spent the day with Mr. Bennet and did not arrive home in time to see her latest performance in the part of the next Mistress of Pemberley and Westbourne House. She was quite put out, I assure you. Caroline is certain it was some plot to prevent you from seeing her abilities to hostess your balls, soirees, and routs when she is your wife. She means to have you, you know. The plots I overhear are endless." Hurst grinned at the scowl on Darcy's face. "She is going to love hearing her quarry has left for the enemy camp again today." At this, Hurst sat down with his full plate and cup of coffee, laughing.

"Darcy, face it, any woman who gets a moment of your attention is considered a rival to be defeated by Caroline and by any method necessary, I might add." Hurst, satisfied he had wrung all of the enjoyment out of vexing Darcy first thing in the morning, proceeded to pay attention to his meal.

"Charles, I have told you before and I will make it very clear again. There are no circumstances that can occur which will lead me to offer for your sister. None contrived or not. I do not want to lose our friendship over her machinations, but I am resolved on this," Darcy informed his friend, again.

"I know, Darcy. Caroline will not listen to reason. Even Louisa has cautioned her. You know she still believes you will relent and allow her to come to Pemberley for the festive season." Charles admitted, "She will not allow anything she hears to deter her."

"Perhaps it is time that the ton is informed that she may not achieve entrée to events using the Darcy name and association." Darcy stopped. "Forgive me, Charles. I would not do such a thing to hurt you or your sisters. But I am becoming frustrated with her."

Charles laughed. "That is my constant state with Caroline! Come, let us finish breaking our fast and ride the estate until it is an acceptable time to call on the Bennet family. Our review was interrupted yesterday and it is time to continue my education in estate management, my friend."

"Of course, Charles, I am at your service." Darcy pulled his attention back to his meal and allowed thoughts of a brave young woman with chestnut curls and defiant eyes to accompany his eggs and coffee. He knew Charles wanted to see the eldest Bennet daughter again, and, to Darcy's own dismay, it was more than good manners that were behind his wish to see Miss Elizabeth again.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were invited into Mr. Bennet's study upon their arrival at Longbourn. Having seen it only briefly the day before, Mr. Darcy took the opportunity to look around at the shelves and was startled to perceive Miss Elizabeth was in the room and standing before the window seat. Glancing at his friend, Mr. Darcy bade Mr. Bennet a good morning and requested a formal introduction to his daughter. "Mr. Bennet, we had not the honor of a formal introduction to Miss Elizabeth at the Assembly Rooms, even though events yesterday put us in your second daughter's company."

Mr. Bennet's eyes rose and Darcy detected something of mirth in him. "I had not realized, sirs. May I present my second daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, this is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Mr. Charles Bingley." Bows and a curtsey were exchanged by the lady and the two gentlemen.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, please let me again express my thanks for your assistance yesterday, not only to myself, but to our neighbors. I am certain I express not only my gratitude, but that of everyone in our neighborhood for all you both did to protect our area from the danger we encountered yesterday." Elizabeth finished with, "I will leave you to enjoy your visit with my father," and began to make for the door.

"Pray, please stay, Miss Elizabeth. Darcy and I came this morning to inquire after your health after such a shock yesterday. Are you well and not suffering from your trials in the woods?" Charles inquired.

"I am perfectly fine, Mr. Bingley and thank you for your concern. I am afraid I was not very gracious yesterday. It is not often I find myself in a situation that I cannot handle on my own. I behaved more like a petulant child after my rescue. Mr. Darcy, your actions were very brave in the face of what could have happened to you when you dismounted. I thank you, as well, most sincerely." Lizzy concluded her mea culpa infused thanks.

Darcy marveled at the young woman before him. The courage she displayed yesterday was just another form of the courage she displayed in the Assembly Room earlier. She was obviously unaffected by shock and chose not to play upon the event to gain any sympathy from him or Charles, unlike what many other ladies of the ton would surely do to gain his attention.

"Miss Elizabeth, as I explained yesterday, I am experienced with dispatching rabid animals and knew I could do so in safety. It was you who could have been hurt by the creature. I am happy to have been of service to you." Darcy continued to watch her.

"But, Mr. Darcy, you and your friend extended that protection to my family and all of my neighbors. It was very generous for someone not of our district to spend the entirety of the day on concerns of others totally unrelated to you both. Although Mr. Bingley is now of the neighborhood, it was still an extraordinary service you both rendered to me and my friends. Papa told me of your efforts this morning." Elizabeth directed a broad smile to her father's guests and curtseyed as she left the room.

"Well, sirs, if I did not thank you properly yesterday, let me do so now. My family is very important to me and the thought that I may have lost my dear girl in a most horrible manner still frightens me. But my Lizzy is a strong girl and her courage always rises with any event that might intimidate another of lesser stamina. You will find that she is not missish or made for megrims or melancholy. She will take this as a lesson learned and go on as usual." Mr. Bennet grinned a little mischievously as he said, "However, her usual time outdoors has been modified to include an armed footman for the foreseeable future. I am not so certain she will like how she has to go for her walks!" He laughed at the two mildly confused looks on Mr. Darcy's and Mr. Bingley's faces. "Ah, you are unaware, perhaps, that my Lizzy is accounted to be a great walker. She relishes the daily exercise and the outdoors, as well as the relief she gets from being outside of our rather full and noisy home. But this new rule applies to all of my ladies until we are assured the danger is past. I will take you to the ladies and introduce you to my eldest daughter as I have heard that you were not made known to her at the ball.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley entered the drawing room and saw that all of the ladies were present. The two youngest, Darcy remembered them as Catherine and Lydia but he was no longer certain which was which, were at a table near a window looking at a bonnet, this way and that, while comparing it to an illustration in a magazine. They stopped long enough to drop their curtsey to the gentlemen and then returned, a little quieter, to their bonnet. Miss Mary rose from her seat still holding some pages of music in her hands and curtseyed while murmuring a quiet "good morning". Jane and Elizabeth were sitting near their mother engaged in some sewing work. The three ladies stood up and Mrs. Bennet nearly crowed her greeting in delight. "Mr. Darcy! Mr. Bingley! Welcome to our home. We are delighted to see you, aren't we girls?" She looked around the room and gestured to her daughters to bring themselves forward to engage the gentlemen. To their credit, Darcy noticed, the three eldest ignored their mother's attempts and merely blushed at her words.

"My dear, our Jane has not yet been introduced to one of our guests. Jane is our eldest daughter, sirs. Jane this is Mr. Darcy and I believed you danced with Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy, this is my daughter, Miss Jane Bennet." A demure curtsey was made by Jane who received bows in return. "I shall leave you here, sirs. If you would like to search my library for a book or two to read at Netherfield, please come anytime. I am aware there is little in the library at your home, Mr. Bingley, because I bought most of it myself some years ago." With this invitation, Mr. Bennet returned to his room and shut the door.

Darcy was the first to address Mrs. Bennet, "We came this morning, Mrs. Bennet, to assure ourselves of Miss Elizabeth's well-being after yesterday's events. I trust all in the household are well and no one is suffering any ill effects from the shocks of yesterday?"

Bingley tore his eyes away from Jane Bennet for a moment to echo Darcy. "Yes, yes, we wished to see how everyone fares, Mrs. Bennet. I hope everyone is well?"

Mrs. Bennet was preened under the attention and interjected, "Lizzy is well, indeed, as are we all. You need not worry over her. She never suffers megrims and is quite collected from yesterday. Mr. Darcy, why don't you sit with my Mary on the settee? She has just received some new music and was preparing to practice it so she can delight us all with a performance soon. I am certain she would love your opinion on it. Mr. Bingley, please sit in that chair near my dear Jane. She is quite willing to entertain you with conversation. Lizzy, go arrange for some refreshments for our guests before you leave to visit Charlotte Lucas." Mrs. Bennet smiled and was quite pleased with her disposition of all the parties present.

"Yes, Mamma," Lizzy replied as she left the room. Darcy moved to sit beside a furiously blushing Mary and began to ask her about her music while Bingley was delighted to sit hear his real object for the visit.

"Miss Mary, my younger sister, Georgiana, also delights in music and practices most constantly. She has a master who visits our London home twice a week to give her lessons." Darcy spoke gently to the timid girl but was answered by Mrs. Bennet.

"Mary is most proficient on the pianoforte and practices most diligently. She danced very well at the Assembly and made quite an impression, I believe. Does your sister enjoy learning from her music master? Mary has never needed to work with a master." Mrs. Bennet prattled without allowing Darcy to answer. He decided she really was not waiting for an answer and tried to think of something to say to the young girl. He looked around and saw that Miss Elizabeth had returned followed by a maid with a tea tray. He took the opportunity to rise from the settee to Miss Mary's obvious relief, he noted, and walked to stand before Miss Elizabeth who was beginning to dispense the beverage. Mary mumbled a quiet "excuse me, please" and stood. None of her mother's queries as to her destination slowed her down as she left the room.

"Thank you for indulging my mother's fantasies so kindly, Mr. Darcy. I can assure you that my sister is not," and here Lizzy paused, struggling to phrase her assurances in a way as to not embarrass herself or Mr. Darcy.

Darcy relieved her of the need and completed her thought for her. "She is not setting her cap for me? I know she is not, Miss Elizabeth. She very much reminds me of my sister, Georgiana, who just turned fifteen in the summer. Neither is ready for male attention of even the most disinterested kind. Your mother is not unlike many others I have met. She sees opportunity for her daughters and will try to take advantage of it."

Lizzy bristled at this and told Darcy angrily, "My mother will not be instigating a compromise for her daughters, Mr. Darcy. None of her daughters would stoop so low and my mother may be anxious to dispose of us in good marriages but not at the expense of her daughters' reputations. The downfall of one sister, no matter if it were resolved in a marriage, would condemn all of her sisters irretrievably. You need have no fear from us, sir." At this, Lizzy stood to leave the infuriating gentleman, then had to sit again as Mr. Bingley approached her for a cup for himself and Jane.

"Please, Miss Elizabeth, remain. I did not mean to imply that she would. I have been a prize on the marriage market since I turned one and twenty and became a bigger one two years later when I inherited. The pursuit is an art form among the ton and I have become accustomed to it. I merely meant that the mothers of marriageable daughters are everywhere and your mother's concerns are no different. Truly, I meant no insult," Darcy pleaded, not entirely certain why her understanding was important to him. Lizzy stopped and look at him closely to try to determine his sincerity. "I believe you, Mr. Darcy. Mary is very young and was not happy when she was singled out for a dance by you at the Assembly. The other ladies you partnered were older. Why dance with my sister, Mr. Darcy?"

Put on the spot by Elizabeth, Darcy felt foolish for his bit of revenge against her at the Assembly. How could he to explain why when he did not truly understand it? He settled for a truth he could believe in. "I saw she was sitting against the wall and not partnered for the set. Because gentlemen were scarce, I chose to dance with the ladies who seemed to be dancing very little, if at all. We had been introduced earlier, so I asked her." Darcy shrugged. "It was no more than that."

"And why are you here today?" Lizzy boldly continued her questioning. Something about the man challenged her. "Charles and I came to inquire after you, and," he glanced across the room to where his friend sat with Jane and her mother, "Charles wanted to pay a call on Miss Bennet." Darcy called out to his friend, "Charles, it is time to leave, we still have much to do about the estate and our visiting time is over." Darcy bowed to Lizzy's curtsey and then turned and bowed to the room. He and Bingley collected their gloves and hats and left for Netherfield, leaving a perplexed Lizzy and a happy Mrs. Bennet behind. Jane was pleased with the call, but no more than that. She still knew little of Mr. Bingley but was willing to learn more.

 **This work, in part or in its entirety, shall not be published without the expressed permission of the author K. L. Berlin, © 2015.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A couple of reviewers think Lizzy is being rude to Mr. Darcy. But, truly, she does not know him. She is very protective of her family and can think of no honorable reason for a man of his high station and age to pay any attention to a vulnerable seventeen-year-old Mary. Their acquaintance is a matter of a few DAYS at this point. She has seen him twice. Even Jane barely likes Mr. Bingley based on the two times she has seen him. I, too, would question why a member of the first circles would pay any attention at all to Mary, at the Assembly Room or on a visit. He did not need to sit next to her as he was directed by Mrs. Bennet. He could have demurred and stood or sat elsewhere for the short visit (it would only be for 15 or 30 minutes). Mrs. Bennet will not attempt to protect Mary at all if she saw any opportunity to make an attachment and she thinks she sees one. Lizzy realizes this about her mother and feels she must step in and protect her young sister. Isn't this the Lizzy we all know?**

 **Chapter 7—Mr. Bingley's Sisters Learn the Bennets Have Connections**

Lizzy rose from her chair and watched the entrance of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst with amusement. The sisters processed into the room as though the Prince Regent's trumpeters were leading the way. The guests sketched a curtsey that was returned in kind and were invited to sit.

After a few minutes of polite conversation, Caroline began looking around the room with a slight wrinkle between her eyes. Miss Bingley tried to deliver a compliment, or so Lizzy thought, "This must be a most inconvenient sitting room for the evening; the windows are full west. But it does very nicely for teatime for those of your sphere. We are not the same, after all." Miss Bingley looked satisfied with her comment as she continued to look about the room, assessing its contents.

"Our sphere, Miss Bingley?" interjected Lizzy "Oh, please do not concern yourself with being a daughter of a tradesman. While the Bennet family has been landed gentry for a few hundred years, we do have relatives who are in trade, as do most of the gentry, so you should not have cause to repine your status with us. We choose to rely on character in our selection of friends. Kindness to others and goodwill go very far when we are considering acceptable connections. Surely others have been just as accepting? Mr. Darcy certainly sees your brother as a dear friend even though he is not yet a landed gentleman." Discreetly, Jane pinched Lizzy's side while asking their guests if they wished a cup of tea or a slice of seed cake.

Miss Bingley's face look affronted and her hands rattled the tea cup handed to her as she looked for words to respond. Louisa spoke first. "My brother is a gentleman, how could you think he is not?" Louisa huffed.

"I did not say he was not a gentleman. I only mentioned that Mr. Bingley's position is like many gentlemen in our society who come from trade. Families whose roots are in trade may yet ascend to the ranks of the gentry. It is nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst. Both my uncle in trade and my uncle in the law boast wealth that exceeds many in the noble ranks. That is why we choose to not rely on such things as money or connections when we weigh our friendships. True worth is in character. Do you not agree?" Lizzy beamed brightly at the ladies she considered pretentious snobs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jane keep her cup near her lips to hide the small smile she could not prevent from appearing. Few understood that Jane could also appreciate a wicked set-down and deliver one with alacrity, as well.

"My dear Miss Bingley, Louisa, wherever did you acquire such lace for your gowns? I know I have not seen such outside of a ballroom! How delighted you must be with the effect!" Jane exclaimed. It was Lizzy's turn to hide her smile at the confusion on the Bingley sisters' faces. Jane would not take such an insult to her home without response, either. Her words, though, were a bit easier to take by those who did not suspect her true intent.

Miss Bingley decided to be flattered and fingering the lace on her over-embellished gown, she decided to enlighten the locals, as she thought of Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. "Of course, such lace is not available in your little country town, Miss Bennet. Louisa and I go to the finest modiste in London, Mrs. Hebert. She has access to the best textiles and gown furnishings. Her designs are quite envies, you know." condescended Miss Bingley. Louisa sat next to her nodding and added, "I am certain you have not heard of her as you do not frequent town."

The sisters were quite satisfied with the information they provided to the Bennet sisters. Looking quickly at each other, they confirmed their intent to make very certain their hostesses knew just how much their consequence exceeded the Bennets'.

Lizzy inquired, "Have you not heard of Madame Durand's shop? I understood from my Aunt Gardiner that she is the considered the most exclusive modiste in London."

"Well, of course she is! Only the most fashionable of the ton, peers, really, can make an appointment with her. Her designs are exquisite. We have been on her waiting list for an appointment this age." Miss Bingley waved her hands in excitement at the thought of such access.

"I thought so, "Lizzy replied, "when my Aunt Gardiner took us to get a ball gown and dresses for the opera she was quite excited that Madame would dress her nieces. She had been a client for some years and knew Madame had not accepted new customers for more than a year, at least. We were very grateful she agreed to dress us again this year, were we not, Jane?" Lizzy looked at her sister who looked a bit reproachful at her dear sister's revelation to their guests.

"Yes, Lizzy. It was very sweet of Aunt Gardiner. May I refresh your tea again, Miss Bingley? Mrs. Hurst? Please tell me, how are you enjoying your stay in Hertfordshire? Have you seen much of the countryside since your arrival?" Jane diverted, or tried to, the conversation away from dresses.

Now Mary, not one to put herself forward, decided to add to the conversation anyway. "Yes, we have the loveliest walking dresses Mamma had made up in Town. They are perfect for strolls into Meryton and around our local country. The ladies here quite try to copy them, especially Lizzy's and Jane's. They are truly beautiful but I suspect as much because of the wearer as of the modiste." Mary promptly lowered her eyes to her lap at her audacity and did not see the expressions on the faces of her family, much less of their guests.

Lizzy and Jane looked open-mouthed at Mary and saw her Mother do the same. As usual, Kitty and Lydia were involved in their own pursuits near the window and had paid no attention to Mary at all.

Mrs. Bennet entered the conversation. "My dear brother's wife attends many events among the ton, you know. She sits on the boards of several charities with ladies of the peerage and is quite friendly with them. Lady Sefton, of course, introduced her to Madame Durand. My Sister Gardiner says she is a delightful lady, so kind and very charitable. They have attended several teas together these last several seasons that the Seftons were in town."

Both Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had faces that were pale with shock. Miss Bingley sputtered. "Surely you cannot mean you have gowns from Madame Durand and by Lady Sefton's recommendation! It is not possible!"

"I assure you, we do. Would you like to see the ball gown? They are my favorites but the walking gowns are lovely, too. I do not wear those on my very long walks in the countryside but they are very nice to wear when I only plan to walk the lanes hereabouts. Aunt Gardiner kept other gowns in London as we have no need for such finery in Meryton, but sent the ball gowns home with us in case there was an opportunity to wear them." Lizzy giggled a bit, "Of course, they are not appropriate for our local assemblies," she averred slyly, remembering the gowns the sisters had worn when they attended the assembly with their brother and Mr. Darcy, "but, of course, you understand that one must address appropriately for the event." Lizzy ended her little speech with a compliment for her guests.

Kitty and Lydia spoke up, laying down their sewing to join in the conversation again. "Oh, yes, we were ever so excited to go to Town and see the modiste with our dear Aunt." Lydia bubbled excitedly. "Kitty and I came out to society at the same time earlier this year and she made us several dresses each!"

Kitty added "it was so much fun watching her sketch our dresses when we were choosing our designs, too. She made such wonderful recommendations for everything to go with them, too. I think picking out the fabrics was as much fun as picking out the dresses from the designs Madame showed us. And she helped us with all the necessities that go with the dresses. We have the sweetest shoe roses and ribbons, too!"

Lydia nodded with her sister, beaming broadly in her excitement, too. "Of course we have other dresses made here in Meryton as it is not nice to dress above your company, says Mamma, because it can make others feel uncomfortable to be around you and we would never wish our friends to be uncomfortable, would we, Kitty?" Kitty nodded and went back to her bonnet construction.

Miss Bingley nudged her sister as she rose from her seat, causing Mrs. Hurst to also rise. "We have overstayed our time, I am afraid, and must bid you good day. Thank you for the tea and the conversation," Miss Bingley bit off her words. "Yes, thank you, Charles and Mr. Darcy are surely waiting for us at home." Mrs. Hurst added.

All of the Bennet ladies stood, and after curtsying, made their farewells. Jane imparted their thanks, "Thank you for coming. We very much enjoyed your visit and hope we can all be together again, soon."

Lydia opined, "La! What fine clothes to wear for a morning call! London fashions must be very elegant and to think we thought our ball gowns too fine to wear at our own Assembly!"

Kitty chimed in, "I was careful to note how fashionable their bonnets were, too. We must make one of our bonnets over to be in the London fashion, too. We will be all the envy of the neighborhood!"

"Of course, you will, my dear girls. My daughters are quite as fashionable as anyone, Town or not! Think of it! Neither one has been to Madame Durand's shop, either!" Mrs. Bennet preened while Mary rolled her eyes and Lizzy and Jane just smiled.

Several days later, the Bennet family walked into Sir William Lucas's drawing room prepared to have a wonderful time. Sir William enjoyed entertaining and to provide his neighbors with a good dinner and a bit of dancing after was just to his taste. He surveyed the room and noted that the lovely Bennet ladies had arrived and added their note of gaiety to the event. Six pairs of sparkling eyes surveyed the room from the door and then disbursed to make conversation with their friends, among them his dear Lady Lucas and his daughters Charlotte and Maria. Mr. Bennet moved in his direction. "Our dinner will be a little more interesting this time with the addition of our friends from Netherfield Park, Bennet. I have not yet met the ladies of their party but we both know what fine gentlemen Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are." Sir William pulled at the sleeves of his coat and looked around his drawing room with bright eyes.

"Yes, they are, Lucas." Bennet replied with the familiarity of a life-long friend. "The Bingley ladies called for tea a few days ago but I did not see them as I was with my steward working with some tenant issues. Mrs. Bennet proclaimed them quite fashionable so I am told I am to like them very much!" Mr. Bennet laughed heartily. "She did mention, though that our new neighbors seemed quite impressed at the modiste my ladies use for some of their gowns. She was very happy to impress the London ladies and hold her own." Mr. Bennet smiled in amusement at the memory of his dear wife's retelling with pride of the visit that "proved her girls were just as good as anyone."

"As well it should be, Bennet. My two young ladies are pretty, it is true, but even a proud father must admit they do not compare to the Bennet girls. Maybe it is just looking at the large bouquet of lovely ladies that makes everyone else pale in their light!" Sir William laughed at his own wit while Mr. Bennet demurred and pronounced the Lucas daughters just a lovely as his own. Both knew, however, that Mr. Bennet was proud of his dear girls, even if the youngest two could only see bonnets and dresses.

Sir William placed himself near the door as he expected the Netherfield party to arrive at any time. He wanted to introduce them to any who may not have yet met them and offer them wine before dining. Not fifteen minutes later, a great, crested carriage pulled up to the door and discharged the party of five, the last to arrive, although he suspected with amusement that the ladies arranged the late arrival time. When the gentlemen walked in the door, he could see some annoyance on the faces of the two he knew and suspected he was correct.

"Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, welcome to my home," he greeted the first of the party to enter, "Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, you are most welcome," he added. Mr. Darcy entered alone and behind the two couples. "Good evening, Mr. Darcy, sir. It is a pleasure to welcome you."

Bows and curtseys were politely exchanged and wine offered and accepted by the newcomers. Sir William noticed wariness in Mr. Darcy's eyes and wondered if he was uncomfortable in his company. The good man vowed to repay Mr. Darcy's great kindness last week by introducing him to those whom he might find some commonality. Struck with an idea, he approached Lady Lucas to ask for an amendment to the table seating, which that good lady hastened to change.

Before the party was seated, Jane drew her second sister aside for a private word. "Lizzy, I ask that you try to be kinder to Mr. Darcy than you have been. You seem to be very suspicious of someone who saved your life and assisted our father in warning our neighbors of the danger you faced." Jane looked at her sister with a raised brow and a stern look.

"But Jane," Lizzy sputtered.

"No buts, Lizzy. I know exactly what is wrong. You always want to be thought of as completely capable of taking care of yourself, which is commendable, but only if you are not resentful when you do receive needed assistance. Your pride was hurt to be found in a situation you could not repair alone and you blame Mr. Darcy and likely Mr. Bingley when you should be grateful. Please do not tell me my sister lacks the virtue of gratitude." Jan chastised.

Averting her eyes from Janes, Lizzy thought a moment before replying with a sigh. "You are probably right. I am not used to this feeling of being, I don't know, a damsel in distress, maybe? Now I look to find fault in my rescuer to salvage my own pride and my dearest sister has called me to account for my in gratitude and peevishness, as she should."

"It is only because you are acting so out of character that I chose to speak, sweet Lizzy. You tend to take care of others, especially our sisters, because we both know Mamma is so, so, single minded. Someone not of our family chose to take care of you for a change and you knew not how to act. Now, be kind and show the Netherfield party the sweet Lizzy I know and love." Jane smiled widely at her sister.

"All of them, Jane?" Lizzy smirked.

"Well, maybe two are little less deserving but after their visit for tea I believe they will be more careful in their manners. Just be civil, Lizzy, because I know I can expect that, at least. Unless they try to attack our family again, then I give you leave to explain things to them as you did the last time, but only if I am there to enjoy it!" Jane laughed and linking her arm with her sister's, left the wall and joined the other guests.

So it was that Mr. Darcy found himself seated between Elizabeth Bennet and Charlotte Lucas and across from Charles and Jane Bennet. Mr. Goulding, a farmer with a large landholding was next to Jane. After the soup was served and complimented, Mr. Goulding spoke across the narrow table to Lizzy.

"Miss Elizabeth, Hampton told me you bested me in acquiring that new book on agriculture that arrived yesterday. I should have ordered one especially for myself instead of counting on it being there when I arrived at Mr. Hampton's shop," he accused with a large smile.

"Ah, yes, sir. I was there when the shipment was unpacked and knew Papa and I would want to get our hands on it quickly. I do promise you, sir, that you may borrow it when we have looked through it and gleaned all we could from its pages." Lizzy retorted merrily.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy asked in some surprise, "you read farming books? I had not thought those to be of interest to a lady."

A loud guffaw erupted from Mr. Goulding. "It is easy to see you are new to our area, sir. It is well-known that Miss Elizabeth not only reads many a different books, but discusses them most thoroughly with her father. Mr. Bennet says he gains great insight from their discussions, even on books and pamphlets on estate management. Our Miss Elizabeth is almost the son he never had when it comes to such subjects, but much too beautiful to be confused with a man." Mr. Goulding inclined his head at Lizzy in a token of honor while she blushed for a moment and then raised her head up quickly to meet Mr. Goulding's praise.

"You are too kind, sir. I must admit to reading a great many types of books and my father does indulge me in some discussions, but I am not as involved with our estate and its workings as a son might be." Lizzy deflected the praise.

"Try telling that to the tenants you, your sisters, and Mrs. Bennet assist, both for Longbourn and Netherfield, and even some of the poor in town." Mr. Goulding waved his knife up and down in emphasis. "It is not unnoticed, young lady." Mr. Goulding stopped his speech and turned back to his plate, leaving a blushing Lizzy and Jane Bennet both studying their plates.

"Miss Elizabeth, it seems there are others uncomfortable with praise, as well." Darcy raised a brow as he watched both her and Jane glance down the table at their mother. He followed to look down the table at Mrs. Bennet, speaking too loudly, and generally being disruptive in her usual fashion.

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy called him quietly, and he turned back to her. "All of the skill and training my sisters received in taking care of our tenants' needs comes from our mother's teachings." As his eyes widened slightly in response, she continued, "My mother has taught us all the use of the still room to concoct more than just perfumes and soaps, but also elixirs and other remedies to dispense to any in need. In more serious cases, she attends them herself and decides when the apothecary is needed. His fees she pays from her own pin money. Like a certain gentleman from Derbyshire, she is more than she seems, sir. She is older and much now falls to us, but she is there when she is needed." Lizzy finished speaking and returned to her meal while Darcy merely said, "Indeed", and returned to his.

Darcy surveyed the table, not excluding Charles and the Bingley sisters and ruminated on Miss Elizabeth's last remark. He was too inclined to judge people on superficialities, it seemed, and Miss Elizabeth had just exposed that flaw. He would not have expected what he had just heard about the Bennet daughters or their mother but that was flawed in light of what he had just learned. He remembered Miss Elizabeth chastising herself as they escorted her home after her attack and, even more, how quickly her father had responded to the need of not only his house, but all of his neighbors both those surrounding his estate and in Meryton. He had assumed he had prompted that reaction but his memory had been faulty. Mr. Bennet had risen to the occasion and made decisions quickly and efficiently that benefited all of the countryside. Darcy shuddered slightly at his own arrogance. He had learned a facet of his character that he did not particularly like. This sojourn in Hertfordshire to teach Charles estate management was giving him some lessoning, too.

"Will you allow me to change the subject, sir?" Lost in his own thoughts, he nodded as Lizzy continued, "How are you and your party enjoying your stay in our country, sir? Is it very different from your own?" With this safe topic broached the dinner proceeded without incident. That could not be said of the rest of the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **—Dancing at Lucas Lodge and the Ice is Broken**

Chapter 8—Dancing at Lucas Lodge and the Ice is Broken

The company did not separate as Sir William was more interested in promoting a party than drinking port with the gentlemen. Miss Mary Bennet volunteered to play the pianoforte so others could dance and couples soon were on the floor dancing a merry jig. Darcy stood to one side of the room speaking with a couple of local gentlemen about the effect of the war on grain prices in their respective counties while Bingley had attached himself to the ladies, in particular, Miss Bennet, across the room.

Laughter from that quarter drew Darcy's attention. Miss Elizabeth was responding to something her friend Miss Lucas was saying. Darcy was surprised to see her against the wall and not dancing. As he looked, however, a young man, no, a youth of no more than sixteen summers approached her and very nervously asked what was likely his first request for a dance from a lady and his choice was the older Miss Elizabeth. As he watched, Miss Elizabeth broke into a wide smile and a curtsey as she granted the dance to youth. The boy straightened his spine and, clearly emboldened by her answer, went immediately to another young lady to try his luck a second time. Miss Elizabeth smiled fondly as she watched him and gave a little clap of her hands at his success. Her joy for him was in such strident contrast to how the boy might have fared with almost any other lady of his acquaintance that Darcy felt himself drawn to speak to her.

As he reached her side, he spoke quietly, "That was well-done of you, Miss Elizabeth."

She turned her head to answer him in a little confusion, "Well done, sir? I am not certain how I have deserved such praise."

Darcy titled his head towards the boy across the room. "You granted his request for a dance with a smile and no hesitation. Having been in his place in my youth I can tell you that to be treated so civilly by an older lady at such a time means a great deal. Many would have said no, or worse, been disdainful of the request and hurt his pride at a critical time in his life."

"Mr. Darcy, young Mr. Lucas would not be treated so badly by anyone from our neighborhood. We have grown up here and will live here all of our lives. All of us have taken that first step into adulthood in front of our friends and neighbors. It would be poor repayment indeed if I could not treat those coming behind me as I was treated in my time, would it not?" Elizabeth titled her head to one side in question. "I think it truly sad that the members of your society, the ton, I assume, would not be as loving and understanding."

"Yet, it is a fact, Miss Elizabeth. The ton is unforgiving and has little patience for those learning to navigate its ways. It is one of the reasons I am little in Town and try to protect my sister from its vagaries." Darcy hesitated a moment and then carried on, "Miss Elizabeth, may I also be granted the honor of dance?"

Elizabeth eyes widened slightly at the unexpected request but her good manners again carried her through. With a smile and a slight curtsey she replied, "Of course, Mr. Darcy, right after Mr. Lucas."

As young Lucas walked up, she gave him her hand and the two joined the set forming for another jig. Darcy turned and engaged Mr. Bennet in conversation, indeed, nearly the same one he had just left across the room. It seemed the war in Europe and its effect on the price of grain was very much on the minds of the local population. With Meryton so close to London, Darcy could understand that what was remote to his fellow residents of Derbyshire in the far North, seemed very immediate to the residents here.

The jig ended and Miss Elizabeth was returned to his side. While they stood there, Darcy cringed as he heard the familiar "…and he has 10,000 a year" repeated by the matrons behind him. Next to him, Miss Elizabeth giggled and Darcy started to be offended when he asked, "May I ask what amuses you so, Miss Elizabeth?"

She looked sideways at him without turning her head and repeated, "…he has 10,000 a year! But I cannot help but wonder, Mr. Darcy, 10,000 what? No one ever says!"

Darcy looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand, Miss Elizabeth."

Her eyes sparkling with mirth, she began to speculate. "Could it be 10,000 fence posts? 10,000 waistcoats? 10,000 shoehorns? 10,000 carriages? 10,000 sheep?"

Darcy interrupted, "As I am essentially a shepherd and a farmer, 10,000 sheep is a bit high but I have sheep aplenty at Pemberley and elsewhere." Darcy expected her to react as most ladies of the ton did at this slip of the tongue regarding his assets, wanting to know what other properties he owned, but she never missed a beat in her game.

"Well, then, what about 10,000 hot air balloons?" she paused as he bowed and taking her hand, drew her out into the room for their set. "Archery targets?" she said as she passed him in the dance.

"Ploughs," he returned on the next pass, to her delight at his contribution to the game.

"Pianofortes?" she responded.

"No, flutes," came as he rounded the couple next to them.

"Marzipan! I dearly love it and it would be delightful to know someone had so much of it!" She returned.

"Hunting dogs," Darcy added with a smile.

As the dance ended, she added to the list of fanciful 10,000s with "butterflies, Mr. Darcy, I believe it is butterflies."

Darcy bowed over her hand as the other gentlemen bowed to their partners at the jig's end, and said quietly, "I would not suspend any pleasure of yours, madam. Butterflies it is." He led her back to Miss Lucas and crossed room to where Bingley had finally detached himself from Miss Bennet and stood speaking with Hurst.

It was but an hour later when Darcy heard a voice behind him and stiffened as he listened. "Bubbles, Mr. Darcy, 10,000 bubbles, I am quite decided on it." He brought up his arm across his chest and the other he bent at the elbow to use his hand to cover his mouth and the smile that threatened the dignity of Fitzwilliam Darcy. He heard nothing more but glancing at a bustle occurring at the door, he saw Sir William making his farewells to the many Bennets that were exiting the room without a backward look.

He felt a hand grasp his arm and pulling it away, looked over at Miss Bingley standing too close to him. "I would enjoy hearing your thoughts on this assembly of savages with no conversation, no manners, and no fashion, sir. How Charles can continue to subject us all to this miserable country is beyond my understanding." Caroline looked up at Darcy and tried to flutter her lashes in what she imagined was a seductive way but just made Darcy think of batting away a persistent bug.

"I don't wonder you were not happy with the company, Miss Bingley. I did not notice Mrs. Hurst or yourself attempt any conversation with anyone here. I found the conversation quite pleasant and the general manners pleasing. I have mentioned to you before, Miss Bingley, that country manners and pursuits are quite different than what passes for manners and employment of one's time by the ton in Town. Meryton is little different than Derbyshire." Darcy stepped even further away from her. "I believe it is time our party also left. I will go to your brother and farewell our hosts."

Caroline schooled her features from the burgeoning scowl until Mr. Darcy left her. Inwardly she seethed. Lud! He had spent time dancing with ANOTHER Bennet and seemed to enjoy himself. They had kept up a conversation throughout the set but, Caroline lamented, she could not hear what they discussed so animatedly. Or, she amended, animatedly for Mr. Darcy. This other Bennet chit always seemed to be talking, talking, and Caroline remembered their conversation at tea a few days ago. She had felt the chit was laughing at her, she was certain of it, but could not see exactly when it had happened.

Stamping her foot and putting her nose in the air, Caroline sought out Louisa and told her they were leaving this miserable little hovel. With a barely gracious goodbye from the ladies and an enthusiastic one from Bingley, the Netherfield party left for home. In the carriage Charles nattered on about the oldest Miss Bennet and all of her angelic qualities while Mr. Darcy remained a silent listener. Louisa yawned and confessed to being sleepy while Mr. Hurst snored as soon as his head met the squabs. Caroline leaned her own head back against the seat and reflected that so far, this visit to Hertfordshire had not yet gone as she planned but she would triumph. Mr. Darcy and all of his wealth would be hers, one way or another, and soon.

The candle Caroline held as she made her way along the servants' corridor guttered and threatened to go out. Dressed in her sheerest nightgown and robe, her hair artfully arranged to play up her dishabille, she counted doors until she arrived at Mr. Darcy's dressing room door. She knew (because she had tried it) that his bedroom door was locked but believed that this one would be open for the valet to access his master more easily. She eased the door open and stepped carefully within. The candle did little to illuminate the room as she made her way across it to her goal. Just as she was nearing the door, she stumbled and fell across something blocking the way. A loud yelp and a hollered "Miss Bingley, please get off me!" stopped her progress. The door opened and Mr. Darcy appeared, still dressed in his shirt and breeches, holding a candelabrum aloft, lighting her disaster.

Charles appeared behind Mr. Darcy and added a surprised "Caroline!" to the confusion. "What exactly did you think you were going to do, Caroline?" a furious Charles asked. "I told you not to attempt anything against Darcy. I will not accept a compromise claim against him." Charles then grinned. "However, that does not include Mr. Parker. You should get out of Mr. Parker's bed, Caroline. It is most unseemly and you could be forced to marry a valet. That should repay your efforts handsomely."

"Charles, I would not do such a thing to Parker. I esteem him too much to subject him to such a marriage. " Darcy watched as Parker unceremoniously pushed Caroline to the floor and backed up against the wall as far away from her as he could get. "I assume you did not know that it is my valet's custom to sleep in my dressing room when I am visiting. He feels that the servant's quarters are too far away to allow him to perform his duties to his satisfaction. And one of those duties, Miss Bingley, is the protection of my person from unwanted advances."

"I have no idea what you mean, Mr. Darcy, I am certain. I merely stumbled into the wrong room while seeking my own in an unfamiliar house."

"And you used the servant's corridor because it was more familiar?" asked Charles in amusement.

"It was simply a shorter route. I apologize for upsetting your valet with my error, Mr. Darcy." Caroline turned and went out the door she came in, the laughter she heard behind her causing her face to burn in humiliation and rage. Why did Charles have to be in Darcy's room just now? This ruse did not go as planned and I must come up with another.

"I think we need reinforcements, Charles. Your sister needs a distraction other than my humble self. What say you to inviting Jack and my cousin, Richard to join your house party?" Darcy asked.

"And there is also safety in numbers, right, Darce? I wouldn't tell Parker to sleep elsewhere yet, there are also more witnesses in numbers!" Charles laughed at his friend's disgusted look and bidding him good night, made for his own chambers. When there, he quickly penned the two invitations and set them on his writing desk to post in the morning. To be of service to his friend, he decided he would use express mail and hope for a speedy reply.

Six chattering ladies and one weary gentleman arrived home in good time. All made their way to the bed chambers and began to relive the night, each in their own way.

"Mr. Bingley showed quite a preference to our dear Jane tonight. I am quite hopeful in that direction," Mrs. Bennet sighed in satisfaction as she slipped into bed beside her husband. "Kitty and Lydia were quite popular with the officers but I did not see a preference tonight. Well, they are both young and have plenty of time. Younger sisters must give way to the elder, after all. Once Jane is settled it will be soon enough for them."

"Kitty and Lydia do not have to wait their turn after Lizzy and Mary?" Mr. Bennet inquired, trying to understand his wife's planning.

"Mary is so shy and bookish that she may never attract anyone for all that she danced at the Assembly. As for Lizzy, did you see how she tormented poor Mr. Darcy with her impertinent ways? He was quite put out, I assure you." Mrs. Bennet turned on her side and mumbled, "I don't know what I am going to do with that girl. Good night, my dear."

Thomas Bennet bade his wife a good night and thought about her remarks. Mary was bookish and shy, he agreed, but she was also only seventeen and would grow in confidence. She merely faded in the background when surrounded by her more lively sisters. But he did not see the same thing Mrs. Bennet had in Lizzy's interactions with Mr. Darcy. It was brief, just the duration of a single dance, but they both seemed engaged in the conversation that had brightened Lizzy's eyes and even coaxed a small smile from the gentleman. He thought there was some interest there, but more on his part than hers. Lizzy was teasing the man, certainly, but she was often engaged in such with friends and family and likely thought nothing of it. But he did not think Mr. Darcy was accustomed to it and such a lack of deference to his consequence would be new to him, of that he was certain. Well, nothing would likely come of it. The Netherfield party was used to a society much higher than Meryton. But, as a last thought before sleep grabbed him, he hoped Jane would not be hurt when Bingley's interest faded and they returned to town. He may tease the girls about being crossed in love but he did not want any of them to suffer for a moment.

Jane and Lizzy dressed for bed and began to talk about the party, as all young ladies do.

"I am happy you decided to be more polite to Mr. Darcy, Lizzy. You have been rather hard on him when you have seen him." Jane mentioned with a yawn.

"I thought upon your words, Jane, and believe you are right. I tried to look on Mr. Darcy with the kindness he deserves, according to my sister, and was rewarded with enlightening conversation."

"Enlightening?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane. I have discovered that deep down, and hidden from all of us, Mr. Darcy has a sense of the ridiculous. How very diverting it is!" Lizzy smiled and prepared for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has been reposted with minor edits. Thanks, all.**

 **Chapter 9—A Guest Arrives at Longbourn**

 _October 8, 1811_

The next morning a curious letter arrived at Longbourn along with the rest of the mail. Only vaguely familiar with the name of the sender, Mr. Bennet opened and read. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized who the sender was but the mode of address in the letter began to amuse him thoroughly.

In flowery language suitable for the worst form of Gothic novel, the son of his deceased younger brother introduced himself and proceeded to assume an invitation to Longbourn was in order. Indeed, he simply informed his uncle of his arrival one week hence at four in the afternoon. As his heir, he assured himself of his welcome in his uncle's home.

His nephew's name was William Collins, having assumed the name of his stepfather after his own father's early death and his mother's remarriage. He then assured Mr. Bennet that upon Mr. Bennet's own demise he would reclaim the name of Bennet as was his right and ensure that the Bennet bloodline remained at Longbourn for future generations. He went on to say that until that lamented event, he would remain the rector of Hunsford Parsonage under the patronage of a great lady called Lady Catherine de Bourgh who, according to his nephew, was the most beautiful, accomplished, noble, generous, intelligent, and there were many more adjectives to be read, lady he had ever beheld. Her management of her estate, Rosings Park, had fallen to her upon her husband's death and was clearly the most prosperous estate with the most satisfied tenants in the kingdom.

It was at the behest of his patroness that Mr. Collins was extending the olive branch of peace and good will to his uncle and coming to get to know his family and possibly become more intimately related as a result.

Mr. Bennet's eyes opened wide and his eyebrows nearly ascended enough to wrinkle his forehead exceedingly at this sentence. "So this ass believes he can come into my home and take away one of my girls just for the asking? " Mr. Bennet's protective instincts became active. "We shall see about that, young man. My dear daughters are not leaving me for just anyone. The suitor who wins the heart of a Bennet daughter must deserve it! And you, sir, do not!"

With a great sigh, Mr. Bennet realized he must leave his quiet study and inform his wife of the heir's pending visit. The tail on the estate to heirs male excited Mrs. Bennet's fears exceedingly whenever she thought of it and his actual arrival would exacerbate her distress. She was convinced that the heir would descend upon Longbourn at Mr. Bennet's death and toss her and her daughters into the hedgerows to survive however they might. While it was certainly true that the Bennet ladies could be forced from the main house, the entail and his will both assured that Mrs. Bennet and any remaining children would be able to live in the Dower House for Mrs. Bennet's lifetime.

The heir was required to maintain the house and the limited gardens surrounding it would be Mrs. Bennet's to use. He had always kept the place in good repair and suspected he should look at it more carefully before showing it to his wife again to help soothe her fears. If he did not, his nerves would be sorely tried by hers rather quickly. Another sigh followed this thought. Mrs. Bennet would certainly want to update the house and its furnishings and he would allow the expense if only to make her happy about her future. She knew it existed, he believed, but doubted that she had ever ventured near it as it was out of sight of the main house.

 _October 15, 1811_

Williams Collins arrived promptly at Longbourn at four in the afternoon, precisely as he had advised Mr. Bennet. He always paid particular attention to the niceties attending his attentions to others. He felt it was incumbent upon him to be an example of the best behavior for one of his station. He felt excitement building as he disembarked from Lady Catherine de Bourgh's third best carriage that had been provided for his use for this momentous visit to his future inheritance and entry into the realm of the landed gentleman. He quickly took in the neat park as the carriage progressed down the drive and was delighted at the fine portico at the entrance to his future home. How wonderful it would be to find his only relation who stood between him and his exalted status to be in poor health! Alas, poor Mr. Collins was doomed to disappointment. When ushered before Mr. Bennet, he saw a hale and healthy-looking man of middle years behind the desk. Hiding his disappointment, he shook hands and hoped the daughters of the house would prove to be the beauties he longed to choose his future partner from. Upon introduction to the family, in this one thing, he was not disappointed. The ladies he saw were beautiful, indeed.

 _October 16, 1811_

The next day, the Netherfield party visited Longbourn. At their entrance, Mr. Bingley greeted Mrs. Bennet and instantly sought out Jane's presence in the room. She was near the window sewing and when she noticed him staring at her, she rose and curtseyed while greeting the three guests.

Kitty and Lydia were in the corner with Maria Lucas at their usual occupation of reading fashion magazines and comparing them to what they had or what they wanted to make or buy. All three rose and made their greetings and instantly returned to their own conversation. Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy remained silent and simply returned the courtesies and allowed Mr. Bingley to lead the conversation.

"I have decided to give a ball on November 8th and have come to give you an invitation personally. You will all attend, won't you?" Mr. Bingley invited them with a large smile and a look of pleading on his face. "I will have two more friends arriving soon and they will add much to the merriment of the occasion."

The three younger girls were squealing with delight as Mary entered the room. The invitation was quickly explained to her and she, too, nodded, in acceptance, but was truly uncertain if she wished to attend. Mrs. Bennet clasped her hands in delight.

"A ball is everything delightful, Mr. Bingley! Miss Bingley, I am certain you will entertain us with a ball that rivals London! How magical it will be! Girls, it is well that you have your new ball gowns from Madame Durand here. We have time to order new slippers to match. How delightful!" Mrs. Bennet looked at Miss Bingley expectantly, not knowing that Charles had demanded she plan the event or surrender her hostess duties to Louisa.

Mr. Collins stood and bowed and made his extravagant acceptance. "I am of the opinion that a private ball given by a gentleman of the exquisite consequence possessed by you, Mr. Bingley, can be nothing but the most acceptable diversion and I accept your kind invitation."

Mr. Bennet had entered the room and heard Mr. Collins speech and spoke in response. "When is this event, Mr. Bingley? I was not paying attention to the date."

"November 8th, sir."

"Well, it will not be possible for you to attend, Mr. Collins as your visit will be over by then." Mr. Bennet advised his unwanted guest.

"Oh, I am certain Lady Catherine de Bourgh will allow me to extend my visit to attend such an event, dear uncle. She is most particular about such things." Mr. Collins grinned at his company, with a slight dribble of moisture about his mouth.

"I am certain you receive all the condescension possible from your patroness, nephew, but I will not be able to extend you an invitation to stay in my home that long. Your visit must end as originally planned as I have other guests arriving soon." Mr. Bennet informed.

"But, Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennet interrupted and then stopped when she actually paid attention to his slight shake of his head. "Yes, you are right, dear husband. I must make certain Mrs. Hill has all in hand for our next guests. Excuse me, sirs, Miss Bingley."

Darcy, however, caught the entire transaction, as did Miss Bennet. A small upturn of his lips was the only indication he knew, while Miss Bennet looked down to keep from laughing out loud, Darcy was certain.

"Oh. Then maybe I will be able to stay at the inn and still attend," he looked hopefully to the Bingleys as if expecting an invitation. For once Charles was paying attention.

"I am sorry, sir. I would be happy to help but my home will be full of my own invited guests. But please attend if you can get a room at the local inn, sir. You would be most welcome." Charles invited. Darcy tried to quell an urge to go directly to the inn and book all of its rooms.

"Thank you for your extreme generosity to my humble self, sir. I will write my patroness by express to ascertain her wishes in the matter." Mr. Collins made another of his extreme bows and left the room to write his letter.

Still on her quest to prove to Mr. Darcy her eminent suitability to be Mistress of Pemberley, Caroline had agreed to the ball and determined she would show these country savages what a member of the first circles could do. She was certain that he would not be able to help comparing her skills to those two wretched Bennet chits, no matter who made their gowns! Fortunately, only one of them was in the room and Mr. Darcy had not seemed to notice her at all. Caroline smiled in satisfaction and decided to make her brother happy with her.

"Miss Bennet, may I beg your attendance at Netherfield tomorrow for tea? All four of the gentlemen will be involved in their own pursuits and my sister and I will be left quite alone." Caroline explained.

"Of course, Miss Bingley, I would be delighted." Jane accepted but was soon interrupted by her mother's return.

Having heard Miss Bingley's remark, Mrs. Bennet asked, "There will be other gentlemen at Netherfield, Miss Bingley? Who might be expanding your house party?" Mrs. Bennet's eyes glittered at the announcement of more gentlemen in the neighborhood. There were so few eligible young men in the neighborhood and an excess of marriageable young women that this was prime intelligence for a mother with five daughters yet at home.

Mr. Bingley responded for his sister. "Good friends of Darcy's and mine, Viscount Rasdale and Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam of the regulars will be joining us this afternoon."

"Then I must invite you all to a dinner on Friday, Mr. Bingley. I will invite a few neighborhood friends to introduce them to the neighborhood and we will have a nice haunch of venison and some very good partridges. Cook makes the best desserts if you have a sweet tooth, sir." Mrs. Bennet enthused, creating the menu on the spot.

"It sounds wonderful, Mrs. Bennet. We have no other engagements and will attend." Mr. Bingley answered, glancing nervously at Darcy for committing him and his friends without asking.

Darcy knew he must respond and began when Miss Elizabeth walked into the room, cheeks flushed from some exercise or other, eyes bright, and untying the bonnet from her head before she looked up and saw the guests. Darcy stopped, and bowing to her directly, intoned, "Miss Elizabeth, we are happy to see you." And he was happy for some inexplicable reason. The whole room seemed to come more alive when she entered and smiled in return to his greeting.

"Oh! I did not realize we had guests." Lizzy turned to Mr. Darcy and added, "I am happy to see all of you." She then curtseyed to the room.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, you will never guess!" Lydia bounced across the room to her sister trailed excitedly by Kitty and Maria. "Mr. Bingley is giving a ball in three weeks! We can wear our new dresses!" The three girls danced about the room in excitement. Maria did not have a dress by Madame Durand but Lizzy knew she had one made using silk her mother had obtained in London and would look quite lovely next to her sisters.

"Girls," she admonished, "we have guests and all this dancing around is not seemly. Please apologize to our guests."

The three stopped mid-dance and turned to their guests, giggling, but apologizing, "We are so sorry, but we are so excited!" Kitty squealed and all three curtseyed and left the room. Lizzy rolled her eyes at their antics.

Mrs. Bennet had the good sense to see that something must be said and mentioned "This is their first private ball, you see, and the invitation has overwhelmed their manners. We shall be delighted to accept your invitation."

Standing behind Charles and Caroline Bingley, Mr. Darcy's looks at Elizabeth Bennet were not noticed by the siblings. Elizabeth noticed nothing at all.

"Well, I must be off to deliver the rest of my invitations to the neighborhood. I bid you all good day." Charles stood up, offering his hand to his sister, and Darcy followed them out of the door.

Lizzy went to her sister's side as she seemed a bit pale and not very excited about the invitation to the ball. "How are you, dear Jane? I missed most of the visit. Did anyone, and I mean Miss Bingley, say something to distress you?"

"Oh, no, Lizzy, Miss Bingley was most gracious and even invited me to take tea with her tomorrow. I simply have a headache and will go lay down for a short while." Jane touched the side of her head and closed her eyes.

"I will bring you some of Mrs. Hill's tea remedy. That should make you well. Come, let's take you to your room and let you rest in the quiet." Lizzy took her sisters arm and the two went upstairs to Jane's room where Lizzy rang for the tea. After she watched Jane drink it down and close her eyes, Lizzy left her sister alone to rest.

 _October 16, 1811_

Viscount John "Magic Jack" Hightower and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam arrived around three in the afternoon and were greeted by the Bingley siblings, Mr. Hurst, and Darcy at the entrance. Caroline had not met the Viscount before and was intrigued enough to try to learn his circumstances from her brother later. Was he wealthy? What seat was he in line for as a Viscount? Was he free of entanglements? Was he, therefore, a parti that could rival Mr. Darcy in his worth as a marriage candidate? She already knew that Darcy's cousin was a second son and had no wealth of his own, ruling him out. She was not stopping her pursuit of Mr. Darcy, but was open to a greater catch, especially with a title. It was what she deserved, after all.

The gentlemen removed to Bingley's sparsely furnished library and settled in with a glass of port of a superior quality. Appreciative murmurs accompanied the first sips and Hightower complimented his host.

"Where ever did you get such a fine port, Charles? I must have the name of your supplier. Come, now, do not keep it a secret!" Hightower asked.

Bingley smiled into his glass. "My recent ties to trade have their uses, gentlemen. Gardiner Imports and Exports accesses a great many items other purveyors do not. Mr. Gardiner is one of the wealthiest importers in England for a very good reason. He was a great friend of my father's and his wife is a very lovely, accomplished woman. " Bingley chuckled to himself. "If you are all very nice to me, I will make the introduction when we are next in town. By the way, Darce, Mrs. Gardiner is originally from Lambton and spent her girlhood there. She has told a story or two about the Darcys of Pemberley."

Uncomfortable as always with the knowledge that his family was a subject of gossip Darcy commented, "Gossip by those in the village is not to be believed, Charles. There is always much envy between those who have not against those who have much." Darcy uncrossed and re-crossed his legs in his discomfort.

"Fear not, Darce. Mrs. Gardiner spoke very fondly of three boys who would make their way to Lambton to play with the other boys and of one in particular who spread his funds around, treating his friends to cakes and sweets." Looking at Richard, he continued, "Two of them she spoke of with great fondness as protectors of the younger or weaker children from bullying. When they were older, it seemed all young ladies, servants and merchant's daughters alike came under their protection from a certain predatory young man. Thrashings were mentioned." Charles raised his glass in tribute to Darcy and Richard.

"In his case, thrashings were only a temporary rebuke. It did not seem to adjust his behavior in the slightest. I believe you are speaking of George Wickham." At Bingley's nod, Richard continued. "That blackguard has eluded me lately. I try to keep my eye on him and the disasters he leaves behind him. For once, I would like to be in the vicinity when he arrives in a new town. Much grief could be prevented and I might finally get enough on him to get him out of our lives for good. How much of his debts do you hold now, Darce?" Richard looked at his cousin in question.

"Since he left Lambton I have bought nearly £5,000 of his worthless debts from merchants and not a few of his debts of honor. When Richard and I catch up to him, he will be in debtor's prison as fast as I can get the constable to act. The havoc he creates everywhere he goes would have killed my father had he the knowledge of his favorite's debauchery." Darcy closed his eyes in memory.

"You did your father no favors by hiding Wickham's ill doings, Darce. He should have been told, even when you were children, and especially when he began his gambling and ill usage of women in Derbyshire. Covering it up and paying people off from your funds only made it easier for him to continue." Jack chastised.

"In some ways, I agree with you, but he was my father's godson and could lighten his burden of grief after my mother's death in ways I seemed to be unable to do. I do not have his native charm, easy manners, and pleasing demeanor that allowed my father to forget, even for a short while, his loss of my mother and the grief he bore. I could not take that away from him. He did not deserve that." Darcy sighed, his father's death five years earlier seemed to be more a release from his unending grief at the loss of his wife when Darcy was only twelve. It was at that moment when Mr. Darcy began educating his son in his responsibilities as the Darcy heir. Fitzwilliam Darcy's childhood ended at his mother's death and with his father's subsequent obsessive need to train him for, and ultimately the transfer of, the Pemberley holdings. By the time of his father's death, Darcy was Master in all but name, changing him from a free-spirited and energetic boy into the reserved, thoughtful, and deliberate man he was today.

 _October 17, 1811_

Jane Bennet exited the carriage at the portico of Netherfield Park, arriving before any threatening rains. She still felt unwell but had been drinking Mrs. Hill's excellent remedies and believed she would be fine for the short time she attended the ladies. Because the ladies had been entertained at Longbourn, she felt it necessary to accept their invitation to tea today. She dearly wished the invitation had included Lizzy but realized that the two Bingley sisters were likely a little skittish of Lizzy's wit. They did seem confused, after all.

But Jane Bennet was wrong. Sitting in the drawing room and waiting for refreshments to be brought, Jane began to feel more unwell, not realizing that she looked it, too. She continued to try to keep up with the conversation but found herself looking oddly at her hostesses because they seemed to have black spots all over! But a moment later, the black spots coalesced into a whole and Jane knew no more.

"Jane? Jane?" Caroline asked as she saw Jane's head loll to the left in her chair as she seemed to dissolve into a boneless heap and was in danger of sliding to the floor.

"Call a footman, Caroline, now!" Louisa cried as she jumped up to keep Jane from falling to the floor. "Hurry, Jane has fainted!"

Pushed into activity by her sister, Caroline pulled the bell and also went to the door to see if there was a footman in the hall. There was.

"Come. We need your assistance. Miss Bennet has fainted and will need to be taken to a room to recover." At that moment the housekeeper arrived. "Miss Bennet will need a room for a few hours and if you have any elixirs or possets available please see if you can help her. If not, we may need the apothecary called."

Mrs. Adams nodded and signaled a maid to attend her and the footman who had emerged from the room carrying their sick guest. Mrs. Adams selected a room as far from the male guests as she could and assigned maids to remain with Miss Bennet in turn. Mrs. Adams has been the housekeeper at Netherfield a long time and knew the Bennet daughters well as did most of the local staff. The medicinal aids she had in her stillroom were from the Bennet girls' efforts, after all.

Mrs. Hurst sent her maid with night clothes for their guest and she was dosed with a willow bark concoction for her fever. Cool water and towels were at the bedside for the maids to use in reducing her fever. The rain that had begun earlier intensified and prevented travel for the rest of the afternoon. Miss Bennet could not be returned to her home tonight and if not improved, Mr. Jones would have to be called tomorrow as early as could be when the rain stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10—Miss Bingley Leans a Thing or Two**

The four gentlemen returned at dark, wet and muddy but safe. The carriage had traveled slowly and disaster was averted. Fortunately, there was enough room to house the Bennet carriage and horses as well as the rest of the residents' equipage. When they entered the hallway, they were stopped by Caroline who declared herself much relieved at their safe return and happy they were not forced to spend the night away from home like Miss Bennet was.

Charles stopped his progress up the stairs at this intelligence. "Miss Bennet is here? She was unable to return home?" He queried his sisters.

"Yes, Charles. It seems she became ill at tea and fainted. Mrs. Adams says she has a fever and has been treating it since this afternoon. Because of the weather, we have been unable to send for the apothecary, although I doubt his skills in this backward country." Caroline whined, obviously put out by Miss Bennet's illness and its impact on her time. "I don't know what she was about, coming here to tea if she was ill. She should have declined and spared us all this bother. It is most uncivil of her, I must say."

"Caroline, what is being done for her in the meantime? Has Mrs. Adams attended her?" Charles asked irritably, Caroline's selfish attitude was stretching his patience to the limit, which was a considerable feat. Seeing Mrs. Adams descending the stairs, he ignored Caroline's sputtering and spoke to the housekeeper, "Mrs. Adams, how is Miss Bennet?"

Mrs. Adams gave a gentle smile as she answered. "Fortunately, Netherfield has benefited from the Bennet sisters' generosity in the form of medical remedies and so we have much on hand that can help Miss Bennet, likely made by her own hand or her sisters'. She has been given something for the fever and headache and a maid will be with her all night to watch over her. There is much competition to help her among the staff, she is well-liked here."

"Thank you for your reassurances about our guest's care. Come, Darce, let's change out of these wet things. Will you all like to dine or take a tray in your rooms?" Charles turned to his friends in question.

Caroline inserted herself into the conversation. "Surely you will return to the drawing room after you change, sirs. We have missed your company exceedingly. Miss Bennet took ill and we have had only our own company to entertain us all afternoon and in such dreary weather, too!"

Darcy was tired, muddy, and not in a temper to put up with Miss Bingley's incivilities, especially after her attempt to compromise him in his rooms. "Miss Bingley. It is unfortunate you seem to value Miss Bennet only insofar as she provides you with adequate entertainment to quell your boredom. Tell me, madam. If I should fall ill in this house, will I be spoken of in such terms because I am not in a position to entertain you? It is good to know where a guest in your home stands, Miss Bingley." Darcy then resumed his ascent up the stairs, confident that Parker would have hot water and a warm drink upon his arrival, possibly even warmed clothing. "If it is all the same to you, Charles, I believe I will take a tray in my room and retire early. I find myself somewhat unfit for company."

At the top of the stairs Charles Bingley waited for his friend and met him with a pat on his shoulder while they listened to Caroline sputter below. "I understand completely, my friend. What say you all? I, too, am for bed. Maybe the lessoning can continue tomorrow if the rain stops and we can move about the estate."

Jack and Richard had followed behind and were not particularly tired. Both were of a mind to see how far Miss Bingley would go in her pursuit of a match after her failed compromise of Darcy. They looked at each other and grinned. "I think we will join the ladies, Charles. It seems a bit uncivil to deprive them of our company after they lost their entertainment this afternoon." Jack laughed.

Richard put in, "I am certain we can make up for Darcy's loss to Miss Bingley tonight. She may shift her sights to you. You make a very good target, my friend," Richard grinned.

"This particular target is very experienced. Knowing what she attempted on Darcy heightens my awareness. I am of a mind to puncture her pretentions in payment for her machinations against my friend. What say you, Richard? Charles came here to learn how to manage an estate but I believe his sister needs some tuition as well." Jack quirk an eyebrow in amusement and made a wide smile.

"Ah, I knew it was a good idea to accept this invitation. Removing that barnacle from my cousin's arm would be a distinct pleasure, or at least loosening its hold a bit." Richard made for his room and Jack for his own and they met in the corridor forty-five minutes later. Richard whistled a few notes as he turned and hastened down the stairs in anticipation of the fun. Jack smiled broadly and followed him to the drawing room.

Richard announced his arrival in the drawing room with "Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley, Jack and I are happy to join you for dinner tonight and be entertained by two accomplished ladies."

"Yes," agreed Jack, "Entertaining guests invited to her home is a sign of a truly accomplished member of the ton. We have no doubt the two of you will perform most exceptionally and be a credit to your brother."

Miss Bingley's eyes narrowed a bit as she was not entirely certain how she should respond. Louisa was more prompt and responded, "We always endeavor to provide a pleasing visit for all our guests. Here is Samson to announce dinner. Shall we move to the dining room?" Louisa and Caroline both rose and the gentlemen offered their escort.

"Tell us about yourself, Viscount. It isn't often one has nobility at the table." Caroline simpered at Jack.

"I am not actually noble, Miss Bingley." Jack replied.

"But, but, you are a viscount! Are you not to inherit an earldom? Or am I misinformed?" Caroline was a little confused.

"Ah, I see the problem. It is well-known that viscount is a courtesy title only that is extended to the heir- presumptive of an earl or a marquess. My father holds a viscountcy. I am simply my father's son as Richard is the son of his father. I do hold an estate inherited from my uncle but it does not come with a title." Jack explained.

"How can you be a viscount if your father holds the viscountcy? I am afraid I do not quite understand," Caroline was more confused and wondered if, indeed, this man was an eligible parti.

Jack waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the subject. "I assure you, Miss Bingley, these things are well-understood by the first circles. The knowing of who is and who isn't, the haves and the have nots, the ones that belong and the ones that do not, are clear to everyone, are they not?" Jack looked at Caroline expectantly.

"Of course, sir," Caroline looked down and spooned her soup.

"Speaking of who is and isn't, Jack. Have you heard what happened to Lord Merton at a house party last month? It is so very like Merton to be caught like that." Richard lied. There was no Lord Merton, Jack knew but would follow along with the story.

"Can't say that I have,Richard. Merton and I have not crossed paths for some time. I have been at my estate for the last three months. I just finished overseeing the harvest when I arrived in Town and received Charles' invitation." Jack played along.

"Well, it was quite a large party." Richard stopped and addressed the Bingley sisters, "You have heard of Merton, of course." When both sisters nodded, he continued. "There was a mix of landed gentry, nobility, and even a rich American! There was even a first generation Cit with his daughter. Merton always gathers together the most interesting combination of friends for his house parties. "

"Yes, he does. I was unable to attend this time. Tell us, what happened?" Jack furthered the ruse.

"Well, a week or two into the party, it seemed the Cit's daughter wasn't taking despite her large dowry. She was a bit of a shrew and tended to put on airs of consequence that began to irritate the rest of the guests." Shaking his head, while describing Caroline Bingley, Richard went on, "When will young ladies learn that kind words and a pleasing manner earn more praise than gossip and criticism of those around them? But, I digress. She was not making as much of an impact on the gentlemen of the party as she wished and tried to arrange a compromise to further her marriage prospects."

Louisa and Caroline were enthralled at the story and the delicious gossip it contained, never once realizing that the purpose was not to spread gossip about a nonexistent Lord and a Cit's daughter.

"Surely not!" cried Louisa.

"It is amazing what stratagems some women will resort to using to achieve a desired connection, Mrs. Hurst. She arranged to have herself found in Merton's rooms, really, in his bed. When the arranged arrival of her father to consult with Lord Merton happened, the Cit cried compromise from the hallway to attract attention from the other guests. Such a foolish move," Richard stopped speaking and attended to his soup until the footman removed it to replace it with the next course.

Caroline tried to contain her nervousness and bit her lip to prevent a question from coming from her lips. What happened? Her thoughts were whirling about her head. If it was a witnessed compromise, wasn't Lord Merton was bound by honor? Caroline was saved from exposing confusion by Louisa, but Caroline wished she had stayed silent.

Echoing Caroline's thoughts, Louisa injected, "But wasn't he bound by honor to marry her?"

Jack and Richard both laughed heartily and Jack answered. "No, no! A woman who is discovered in a man's room voluntarily is a fool, not compromised. The man has done nothing but accept her attentions. All she has done by crying compromise is destroy her reputation and because he was complicit, her father's. Their quest for entrée into better society is over. It was a stupid attempt and ended as it should. In this case, Merton did not want anything to do with her in the first place. The two were sent away at first light."

Caroline's eyes widened and she quickly returned her attention to her plate. Had Mr. Darcy and Charles exposed her attempt, she would not have been able to call Mr. Darcy craven and without honor for not marrying her. Her stupidity nearly cost her any chance at gaining her goal. She still did not believe Charles when he told her Mr. Darcy was not interested in her. How could he not be? She was perfect for him! She had to find a way to make certain that Mr. Darcy knew her intent was not a compromise, not really. She just wanted him to know she desired him and was available. Yes. That was what she needed to tell him. Apologize and explain her motives in a way that flattered the man. She could not lose Pemberley!

Then finally, finally, she realized it. The two guests at her table knew. They knew about her machinations and were letting her know they knew. Caroline Bingley's face grew red in both rage and mortification. This humiliation would not have happened if Mr. Darcy simply behaved as he was supposed to and propose to her. The only thing she could think delaying him, and at this thought she completely forgot about her attempt to compromise him as any kind of a problem, was one of those Bennet chits. She was certain of it. But which one?

The next morning a note arrived at Longbourn informing the family that Jane was ill with a cold and confined to bed. Mr. Jones had been called and the family would be advised of his thoughts as soon as could be. Mrs. Bennet was fretful. She had thought the rain had kept Jane at Netherfield and in Mr. Bingley's company. But if Jane were ill with a cold she would not see any of the gentlemen of Netherfield. What good was that? And dear Jane was ill! They must take good care of her! Mrs. Bennet's thoughts began to scatter in alarm.

When Lizzy arrived at breakfast her mother was speaking to Mr. Bennet of her worries. "We must send some elixirs to Jane and medicinal teas. The Bingleys are from Town and will not know how to care for our girl. She could get worse with only Mr. Jones to come to see her when he can. We must do something!"

"Jane is ill?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes and those fine ladies, who I am certain are very good sort of girls, cannot have the skill to take care of her properly." Mrs. Bennet tried not to wail. "Couldn't we bring her home?" she begged her husband.

"I will go see her, Mamma. I will bring our basket of remedies and see how sick she really is. It may be just a trifling cold but I can make certain and let you know." Lizzy offered.

"Jane has the carriage and the roads are too muddy for one. The groom from Netherfield had to walk here and he was splashed all over in mud. You would be too dirty to even enter the house, Lizzy." Mrs. Bennet thought she was out of options.

"Mamma, I will be fine enough to see Jane and that is all I need. If it makes you happy, I will bring a change of clothing for myself when I bring some things for Jane. If she is in bed, she must be in borrowed clothing and you know it will distress her to put someone else out on her own account." Lizzy said firmly.

"Break your fast, Lizzy, and I will call Samuel to walk with you and carry the clothing in a small satchel so you can mind your basket. You will be very muddy, even if you go by way of the fields instead of the roads, which are worse, so take some shoes to change into, too." Mr. Bennet ordered. "I know there will be no peace if my Lizzy does not go to take care of her sister."

"Oh, yes, Lizzy. You must go and tend Jane. Although I know it doesn't matter what you wear, I agree you should not arrive all muddy, so be very careful. I believe at least one of the gentlemen is interested in Jane and we must present her to advantage. I heard you teasing Mr. Darcy at the Assembly, so I want you to calm your ways so you do not embarrass Jane." Mrs. Bennet fluttered, still not certain if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Jane was at Netherfield and afraid the daughter she least understood would harm Jane's chances with her wild ways and impertinent tongue.

"I will be careful, Mamma. I am only going to see Jane and take care of her if she needs me. It is unlikely I will see anyone else at all." Lizzy left to gather her things while her father called for Samuel to meet her at the kitchen door. He knew his child well and was certain that the road would not be her route. With the heavy rainfall, the road would be much worse than the fields and that way was shorter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11—Fitzwilliam Darcy has an Epiphany and Mary is Made Anxious**

 **Lizzy and Samuel had just crossed the stile in the fence that bordered the two estates when she spotted a rider coming in her direction. Mamma will be furious if she finds out I was seen all covered in mud, Lizzy thought. Well, I am discovered and must make the best of it.**

 **The two continued to work their way through the field, avoiding puddles and mud as they could. It was not an entirely successful endeavor. More mud still managed to splash up from puddles hidden by the grass and Lizzy's boots were not fit to be seen. The horseman drew closer and stopped in front of the pair. It was Mr. Darcy, of course, thought Lizzy. The dapper and always well-turned out Mr. Darcy was staring at her. Mamma would have ten fits if she knew, Lizzy amended as she sighed.**

" **Good morning, Mr. Darcy," she greeted cheerily. "Are you enjoying your ride?"**

" **Good morning, Miss Bennet," he intoned. "Where are you bound?"**

" **I am to Netherfield, sir. We were sent a note that Jane is ill and I have brought my remedy basket to see if I can help her and determine if she is well enough to return home this morning. Mr. Jones would have left directions for her care and I am certain they would contain what I have here." Lizzy lifted her basket slightly. "And this is Samuel who is helping me by carrying some clothing for Jane and another pair of boots for me!" Lizzy smiled broadly at the gentleman on the horse.**

" **I did not know that Mr. Jones was called. I left the house before seeing anyone this morning. If you give me your things, I can attach them to the saddle and accompany you to the manor myself. It would free your man to return to his duties." Darcy waited expectantly for her reply.**

 **Lizzy hesitated. She could see the manor in the distance and would certainly move faster without the encumbrance of the basket. She may be as impertinent as her mother called her, and somewhat unconventional, but she would never breach propriety. Finally, Jane's welfare won over her concerns.**

" **I am concerned for the propriety, sir, but as we are in full view of the house and I can ask Samuel to wait here and watch until we arrive, I think all will be well. I appreciate the offer. It will get me to Jane's side sooner. I thank you." Lizzy extended her basket to him as he dismounted.**

 **Darcy attached it and the small valise to his saddle and leading his horse, began escorting Lizzy toward Netherfield. "At least you were not alone in your walk today, Miss Bennet," he noted.**

" **I am not, Mr. Darcy. None of us have left the house unescorted since the incident. Samuel is armed with a pistol and I believe you might be also?" She looked at him in question, a smile upon her lips.**

 **Darcy again felt the day just became brighter somehow. "You are correct, Miss Bennet. I am armed and happy to see you are not out without an armed escort. We still do not know if all is safe. It has only been a short time, after all."**

 **He gestured to the bags on his horse. "What medicines do you bring that Mrs. Adams does not already have. She mentioned last night that she had a store of your remedies on hand to begin to dose your sister. Mrs. Adams seemed to hold your family in high regard."**

" **I would guess she has at least some of what I bring, but I do not know if she has all or enough. She may have used the remedies on her staff since we last spoke." Lizzy went on, "Mrs. Adams is a dear lady and has been at Netherfield long enough to watch me grow up. I helped her to pick apples from her trees by climbing up and tossing them to her basket. It was great fun."**

" **And I presume to guess it has not been so long since you did such a thing with Mrs. Adams," he teased.**

" **Oh, Mr. Darcy, you have caught me out!" Lizzy turned a bright smile and sparkling eyes to Mr. Darcy and as he watched her, he finally realized that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, whether she was being protective of her family, determined to be independent, impertinent in her conversation, or just teasing him while walking in the fields in her muddy boots, was a very great danger to him. It was definitely Elizabeth who was everything the London misses were not and she did not care one bit about impressing him, want anything from him, or, very likely, catching him. She was just real, flaws, attributes, and all. Lud, what was he going to do?**

 **Lizzy was thinking only of Jane and planning how to care for her. She briefly thought she was happy the man at her side was still inclined to be friendly, and, that she had taken Jane's advice and changed how she viewed him. Lizzy looked up to her older sister and was inclined to take her advice.**

 **At their arrival at the manor, Lizzy turned and waved to Samuel who started the return trek to Longbourn and his chores in the stable. Lizzy almost made for the kitchen, her usual entrance, when Mr. Darcy steered her around the corner toward the stables to leave his horse and retrieve her things.**

" **Thank you for your escort, sir, I appreciate very much arriving somewhat earlier than I thought." The pair made for the side entrance to the house and Lizzy stopped to change her muddy boots. Her eventual arrival near the drawing room was noticed and Lizzy stepped in to greet Jane's host and hostess before asking to be taken to her sister.**

" **Miss Elizabeth, welcome. You have come to see your sister, I am certain," greeted Mr. Bingley happily.**

" **Yes, sir. May I please be taken to Jane" she asked quickly as she made her curtsey to the room.**

" **Of course, let me ring for Mrs. Adams to show you the way. She tells me she has been using your remedies to treat Miss Bennet. She has someone sitting with her who reported Miss Bennet was still feverish, though my last inquiry was an hour ago," Mr. Bingley explained as he rang for the lady in question. When upon her appearance Lizzy left with her, Darcy felt suddenly that all the life had left the room.**

 **Mr. Collins had come to his Uncle Bennet's estate with two ideas. First, he wished to survey all that would be his as the heir one day, hopefully sooner rather than later although he was a little frustrated that his uncle looked rather hale for his age. His second reason was to find a wife, preferably amongst his Bennet cousins. Lady Catherine de Bourgh had recommended this as an avenue to recompense the family when the inheritance took place. His patroness was piqued when an inheritance deviated from the female line in general principle. It had not been thought necessary among the de Bourghs and her daughter Anne was the heir, rightly so. She had pontificated at length to her rector upon the subject and made her forceful will plain to the sycophantic and impressionable young man. So here Mr. Collins was among the decided beauties of Longbourn, ready to take his pick.**

 **But before that could happen, two of the daughters had removed to a neighboring estate upon the illness of the oldest Miss Bennet. He settled on the third daughter, Miss Mary, if he recalled, and moved to the sofa where she was seated working on some sewing of some kind.**

" **Cousin Mary," he intoned pompously, "it is seemly that you are so well engaged in the most feminine of pursuits. My patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, has impressed upon me a list of the tasks a refined young woman should excel in. Her daughter, Lady Anne de Bourgh, would have been a most excellent seamstress, if her health would have ever allowed her to learn. Lady Catherine is most attentive to the requirements of the accomplishments a young lady of refined birth and excellent temperament should learn. I see you also excel in this particular one. I shall be happy to report to her ladyship that there are no deficiencies in the education of my dearest cousins, who are my only remaining family. Your skill is notable among all your sisters."**

 **Mary Bennet, shy and only seven and ten, was just as intelligent as her other sisters, only less likely to expose that side of herself outside of the family. However, it seemed Cousin Collins was family and she lost some of that reserve and gained some of her wit to respond. She looked at him for a moment.**

" **Cousin, I am merely mending a seam on an apron for Mrs. Hill. It requires no skill other than paying attention to my work." Mary ended pointedly.**

" **What true condescension! What a great nobility of character you have!" At this point Mary began to wonder if the man could speak in anything but exclamations. "You show how kind you are to the lower orders by lowering yourself to repair your servant's clothing! Lady Catherine would be most pleased!" Mr. Collins rose from his seat.**

" **Cousin Collins, I am none of those sentiments. I merely picked up the next item in the sewing basket to work on. Any of us could have worked on it had they reached the basket before me. Indeed, my elder sisters are more proficient at sewing than I am and frequently make clothing for others, including items that help satisfy the needs of our tenants. Even Mrs. Hill, could be working on this apron. We all work together at Longbourn." Mary responded quietly, hoping to stem the tide of the ridiculous compliments on her character. They made her uncomfortable with the attention to herself.**

 **Unknown to her, visitors from Netherfield had arrived and were at the door listening to this exchange. Jack and Richard looked at this middle daughter, who though full young, with respect. This was no simpering schoolroom miss but a quiet and confident young lady, at least among her family. Jack was intrigued more than Richard who was merely amused at the set down his aunt's parson did not understand. Mary saw them at the doorway and rose to greet them. Mr. Collins, misinterpreting her actions, grabbed at her hands instantly, startling her and causing her to cry out in dismay, "Mr. Collins!" She struggled to remove her hand from his insistent grip.**

 **Mr. Hill had not yet been able to announce the gentlemen as he was waiting for a pause in the conversation. He started toward Mary to affect a rescue but stopped at the bellow of the Viscount Rasdale, closely followed by the Colonel. He stepped aside to allow the two men entry and stayed to watch and ensure Miss Mary's welfare. He needn't have.**

" **Mr. Collins," bellowed the Viscount, "unhand Miss Bennet, instantly!"**

" **Collins, Miss Bennet is obviously distressed by your hands on her person. Move away or I will move you. Now, sir" Richard spoke more quietly but Mr. Collins, who had turned at the Viscount's call, focused on the hand covering the hilt of the Colonel's sword.**

 **Still clutching Mary's hands as she tried to pull them from his grasp, Mr. Collins responded, simpering. "Sirs, you misunderstand us. I am merely complimenting my lovely cousin and she, in her maidenly modesty, was most gratified hear them illustrated given the alacrity with which she rose to respond." He smiled, first at the men and then at Mary, still trying to pull her hands away.**

 **Mr. Bennet was in his study and heard the commotion. He stood quickly and moved to the drawing room in time to see several things happen at once.**

 **Viscount Rasdale growled and moved across the room to where Mary seemed to be in the hands of Mr. Collins and in great distress about it. He spun Collins around, releasing his daughter who was steadied by the Colonel, and pulling back his fist, punched the idiot in the face, probably breaking his nose but definitely knocking him to the floor.**

" **How dare you force your attentions on a young lady? What kind of brute are you, Collins? Did you think she was unprotected? Did you believe that no one would stop you?" Jack looked down at the sniveling man, bleeding on the floor and just missing the rug with his mess. "I should call you out!" He turned at that moment, saw Mr. Bennet, gave him a slight bow and turned his attentions to Miss Mary. He looked directly at Richard who stepped back and moved to stand over Collins, still on the floor and making no effort, at least not while being watched, to rise again.**

" **Miss Mary, are you well?" he asked gently, "is there anything I can get you for your present relief? May I obtain a glass of wine perhaps, or some water or tea? Do you desire a member of your family to attend you? That blackguard will not touch you again, I promise. I will not allow it. You are quite safe." He offered his arm forgetting that Mr. Bennet was watching the scene, and continued, "May I escort you to the other side of the room away from this miscreant? I will not allow him near." He extended his arm and Mary shyly accepted his escort, still unable to speak.**

 **When she was seated, she looked up at the viscount and whispered, "Thank you, sir," and little louder, called across the room, "Thank you, also, Colonel." At that moment she saw her father standing at the doorway surveying the scene and watching, most particularly, his daughter. "Papa!" she cried out.**

 **Both men looked at Mr. Bennet but neither moved from their position. Colonel Fitzwilliam remained at guard over his cousin and the viscount's stance was also one of someone ready to defend his middle child. He sighed and thought, what is this new tendency for my daughters to need rescuing by the gentlemen of the neighborhood?**

" **I would appreciate an explanation from someone, please. And, Collins, do not bleed on my wife's favorite rug as it will distress her no end." Mr. Bennet looked questioningly at the occupants of the room. Predictably, Collins was the first to begin to speak but was stopped as the Colonel's boot moved to hover over his throat and the man merely looked down at his captive and said, "Shh, Mr. Collins. Please do be quiet. You would not want me to silence you." Collins shook his head, then nodded, and ultimately, decided to be still.**

" **Papa," Mary started but quickly became a little overwhelmed and began to cry. Mr. Bennet crossed to the sofa and sat down, putting his arm around his daughter. He looked up at the Viscount, still in an aggressive stance in front of them and told him, "You may stand down, sir. I believe the Colonel has Collins under control."**

 **Jack looked behind him at the pair on the sofa and relaxed but grew concerned when he saw the young woman's tears. Still, he did as asked and moved away to join Richard while watching the father comforting his child. No, not exactly a child, he thought, a young woman struggling to remain composed in light of the past few minutes.**

 **Giving her his handkerchief, he asked the room, "Now, can someone please tell me what Collins did?"**

 **Jack spoke first. "Sir, we had called to visit and were about to be announced by your man when we saw Miss Mary stand AND Collins grab her hands tightly in his. She began to struggle to remove them but to no avail, he is much stronger than she is, after all," this last was directed more to Mary than to her father. He watched her hesitate and then nod slightly. Jack continued his recitation of events, "When we saw what was happening, I persuaded Mr. Collins to release Miss Bennet and sought to remove her from his presence."**

" **Most forcefully, I see," Mr. Bennet murmured.**

 **Jack shrugged and continued. "Fitzwilliam remained to assure himself that the bounder would not attempt to accost her again. I chastised the man and then you entered."**

" **Actually, I saw most of the action in my drawing room, sir. I thank you, Viscount Rasdale, and you also, Colonel Fitzwilliam, for the care and defense of my daughter. Mr. Hill and I almost joined you but you both seemed to have resolved everything before we could." Mr. Bennet went on, "How is your hand, sir, does it need tending?"**

 **Jack looked down at his fist, still curled as he looked at the sniveling fool on the floor. "No, sir, it is well. I work out at Gentlemen Jackson's regularly and can use my fives without injury." He startled and looked at Miss Mary. "I apologize for using cant before a lady. Fives is another word for fists, madam."**

 **Mary looked up with a small smile and replied, "I know."**

 **Jack's eyebrows elevated and he returned the smile. This was not a missish miss of the ton. Any of them would be posturing and wailing, seeking more attention and trying to convince everyone of how affected they were by the events, possible not leaving their rooms for days. But, it seemed, not her.**

" **May I rely on you both to guard my cousin until I return? I would like to remove my daughter from the room while we deal with him. Mary, would you like to go to your room?" Mr. Benner queried.**

" **No, Papa. May I just go out into the garden for a short while? I will dress warmly. I feel it would allow me to regain my composure to sit in the sun. I will return inside after you are," she hesitated, "done here and then find a book to settle myself." A panic stricken look appeared. "Papa, you will not tell Mamma, will you? If you do, it will be all over Meryton in an hour and my reputation will be ruined and my sisters along with me! Please, Papa!" Mary truly distressed at the idea.**

 **He looked over at Collins on the floor who suddenly had a smirk on his face that Mr. Bennet did not like at all. He would have to be careful how he did it, but his man would be out of his home today.**

" **Do not worry, my child, you and your sisters will be safe."**

 **After she left the room, the colonel finally allowed Collins to stand but stood close by.**

" **My dear Cousin Bennet," Collins began, "this is all some terrible mistake. I was not doing anything untoward with my cousin. I was just paying her the compliments due to her as a gentlewoman when, she, quite overwhelmed with my attentions, jumped up to let me know how much she enjoyed my attentions. I took her hands only in order to assure her of my strong affections." Collins looked around at all of the men from his vantage point on the floor, certain of his version of the events. "I was then grievously assaulted by those men. My nose may very well be broken! Lady Catherine de Bourgh will be most displeased!" He added the last as his primary chastisement to those responsible for his condition.**

 **Before Mr. Bennet could respond, Colonel Fitzwilliam drew himself up to his full height and in his most aggressive stance, schooled his aunt's miserable parson. "My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, will definitely be most seriously displeased when I inform her what happened here. She will not be happy that one of her favorite nephews, along with another of her dear acquaintances, Viscount Rasdale, was forced to rescue a gentlewoman from the unwanted and forceful attentions of her parson. I know livings are given for life, sir, but they can also be removed from the beneficent for cause upon appeal to the Archbishop, who happens to be one of my Cousin Darcy's relations on his father's side."**

 **The man's eyes widened in true alarm and he reassured Lady Catherine's nephew of his silence. "I would not say a word to anyone of what happened here today…" he started.**

" **Mr. Bennet, are your cousin's bags being packed?" Mr. Bennet looked at Mr. Hill, who nodded slightly.**

" **Yes, sir, they are."**

" **Mr. Collins, the Viscount and I will be happy to escort you to Meryton and stay at your side while you wait for the stage back to Kent. We want to be certain you are not interrupted by any of the local residents before you leave," the colonel offered significantly. "The viscount and I will ride alongside the conveyance Mr. Bennet feels is suitable to bring you and your luggage into Meryton."**

 **Mr. Collins looked from one man in the room to the other before returning his gaze to the colonel. "I appreciate it, sir. There will be no cause for anyone to speak to the Archbishop on my account, I give you my word. Um, may I go to my room and dress for travel?"**

 **Three responses of "NO!" silenced Collins.**

" **Capital! Jack, are you ready to go to the stable and check on our horses?"**

 **With a large grin, Jack agreed and a short time later, the two escorted their charge to Meryton and executed their promise. Jack whistled on the ride back to Netherfield. He had been very impressed with the middle Bennet daughter. Full young, of course, but with some very fine attributes he appreciated, and none of them involved how she looked. That thought startled him.**

 **Mr. Bennet was pleased by Colonel Fitzwilliam's way of protecting Mary's reputation. Some thirty minutes later, his wife and two other daughters returned home from visiting the neighbors, none the wiser. He explained to them that this cousin had received a letter by express mail and departed immediately. At Mrs. Bennet's question he related that he had no idea what caused his cousin to leave but in truth, was happy enough he was gone. With a smile, Mr. Bennet returned to his study to resume reconciling the estate accounts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12—The Excitement at Longbourn is Related**

Jane Bennet was feverish. She had only come to Netherfield out of politeness and now she had to remain here, at least for the moment. She could not remember fainting before and Mr. Jones had declared that she had a bad cold. She certainly felt terrible, but still, she would rather feel terrible in her own bed with Lizzy to nurse her. The Bingley sisters (for that was how she thought of them, they were a set attached to poor Mr. Bingley) had fluttered in and claimed to be nursing her but fluttered out again only exclaiming how dreadful it must be to feel ill. And now Jane felt herself peevish. Oh, Lizzy would tell her it was the fever, but she did long to be home. The aching all over her body, the fever, and now the coughing had started. What a terrible cold this was! Who would want to be seen ill by the man she admires? The door opened and Lizzy came in.

"My dear Jane, do you feel so very unwell?" Lizzy crossed the room and placed a kiss on her sister's forehead when Jane began to cough, one that seemed to get worse by the minute. "I see that you do. Let me make you a tea and give you some of Mamma's cough remedy. I think you are a little warm, too. Have you had anything for a fever?" Lizzy asked as she uncovered her basket. Looking around the room, she spied a kettle near the fireplace for making tea. Blessing Mrs. Adams, she made a brew in the small pot she had brought. The tea started, she dosed Jane with the cough syrup and put a bottle of the fever remedy on the table beside Jane's bed.

Jane moved her hand from under the covers to reach for her sister. "Oh, Lizzy, I am so glad you have come. Mrs. Adams has been kind in giving me the remedies she has on hand, but she is not you, dear Lizzy. May we go home now? I cannot remain ill in Mr. Bingley's home, it is unseemly. What must he think of me?" Jane had tears in her eyes as she questioned her sister.

"I agree, but you will have to stay at least one night as the road is still unsafe for travel by carriage. I had to make my way across the fields to get here. I will tell our coachman to have the carriage ready before breakfast tomorrow morning. The road should be fine by then. A short ride would bring no harm and Mamma is anxious for your health." Lizzy soothingly replied.

Jane nodded and closed her eyes as the fever and aches began to recede. It would be good to be home. She liked Mr. Bingley very well but did not want him to see her ill. Lizzy would take care of everything, she thought as sleep claimed her.

Lizzy watched Jane and then rang for a maid to sit with her sister while she left the room. After the maid arrived, Lizzy exited but was a bit disoriented. She knew there was a way to get to the stables from the back of Netherfield's guest wing but it had been so long since she had been on this floor she had no idea how to get there from Jane's room. She shrugged and decided to make her way from the front hall. Turning, she walked directly into a solid wall that reached out and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you well? Do you or Miss Bennet require assistance?" Darcy asked as he stepped back and dropped his hands immediately.

"Mr. Darcy! I apologize, I was not paying attention. I was wondering if there was a way to reach the stables from this floor without going through the front hall downstairs." She paused and colored in embarrassment. "I do not mean to avoid our hosts, sir. I simply wanted to …"

Darcy interrupted her, "You wanted to avoid being delayed by our host's sisters. So do I, frequently," He winked at her.

Lizzy giggled. "I wanted to tell our coachman to have our carriage ready by seven tomorrow morning so I may take Jane home."

"Is Miss Bennet well? I had not thought her recovered enough to go home." Actually, Darcy thought she would take the opportunity to stay and pursue Charles. He was quickly disabused of the thought.

"My sister believes it is unseemly to stay in the home of a gentlemen that she esteems," Lizzy stopped in confusion. "I did not mean that. She just wishes to be at home when she is unwell." Lizzy looked up anxiously at Darcy, "You will not say anything to him, will you? Jane would be mortified. I truly did not mean to say…."

"So your sister cares for my friend?" Darcy asked with a bit of mischief in his eyes that Lizzy completely missed, so upset as she was with her betrayal of Jane's feelings. Seeing her eyes start to brighten with tears, he relented. "I promise, Miss Elizabeth. I will say nothing to Charles. But I will tell you he will be unhappy at Miss Bennet's departure."

"Truly?" Lizzy asked. Darcy nodded. "I will not tell Jane anything either. They are best left to themselves. Now, did you say there was a way to get to the stables from here?" Lizzy asked, returning the subject to her original request.

"Of course. There is a servants' access door on this floor just over there, near the window. The stairway should take you down to the side door we entered earlier." Darcy strode down to the door and opened it for her. She turned and thanked him, disappearing down the stairs on her errand. He watched through the window as she emerged and a man he thought might be her coachman exited the stables to speak with her. He nodded as he spoke to her, and tipping his hat to Miss Elizabeth, returned to the stables. Darcy retreated down the hall and made for his own room before she returned to her sister.

These Bennets were certainly different, he conceded. Their mother was definitely on the lookout but had not raised her daughters to be grasping misses like so many of the ton. He looked up as he was hailed by Jack and Richard coming toward his room.

"Can we talk in your room, William? We have a tale for you!" Richard laughed and reaching Darcy's room, preceded Jack and him inside. "We have just disposed of our aunt's parson. He is on his way back to Kent." Richard arched a brow, waiting for his cousin's response.

As the men disposed themselves about the room, Darcy rang for a coffee tray and to ask Charles to join them. The three waited for both and with Charles' arrival with the tray. The tale began when Jack growled, "I punched him in the face and Richard stepped on his neck."

"Well, Jack, I didn't step on his neck, not really. I only threatened to while he was on the floor." Richard smirked.

Darcy rubbed his face, certain that his aunt would have something to say about all of this, likely something to screech. He could not imagine what the oily little sycophant could have done to anger Jack so much. "Tell me what happened that makes you so happy, Richard, although I am not certain I want to know."

To his surprise, it was Jack who responded in anger. "That bounder assaulted Miss Mary in her own drawing room! We arrived and saw him grab her hands and refuse to let them go, despite her desire to leave his presence. He tried to justify himself while still holding her captive. I pulled him away from the young lady and punched him." Jack smiled in satisfaction. "I escorted Miss Mary across the room and stayed with her until her father arrived." Jack was obviously still angry.

Richard took up the tale. "Miss Mary wanted nothing done because her cousin could ruin her and her sisters if the tale were told. The arse smirked and thought he would not be called to pay for his wrong. But I fixed that." Richard was still proud as he related the details of the incident, his rebuke of the man, and finished with, "I also mentioned that Cousin Darcy was related to the Archbishop and he could be denied a previously given living for cause."

"Where is he now?" Darcy asked with concern.

Jack related the terms of the escort into Meryton and the parson's trip back to Kent. "I don't believe he will be saying anything to your aunt, William. Richard thoroughly cowed him, especially as he was rubbing his sword hilt the entire time."

"We must tell Miss Elizabeth this before she and her sister return to Longbourn tomorrow morning. I am certain Miss Mary desires her older sisters' company and would prefer none of this reaches Miss Bingley's or Mrs. Hurst's ears." Darcy stated.

Charles spoke up at this point, "No, make certain to tell my sisters nothing. It would be all over Meryton and London in a moment if they find out. The Bennets do not deserve that. Wait," he turned to Darcy, "Miss Bennet is leaving tomorrow morning? Is she well enough? Has Mr. Jones given his permission?"

Darcy smiled at his friend. "Miss Bennet wishes to be nursed at home with her mother, who, I understand, is able to nurse illnesses of many kinds. She will also have her own sisters about her." He anticipated the next question, "I saw Miss Elizabeth in the hall a few moments ago and she told me thus when she was on her way to advise her coachman."

Charles leaned back in the chair. "Then she is unhappy being in my company."

Darcy shook his head and tried to reveal enough but not so much as to break Miss Elizabeth's accidental confidence. "You misunderstand, Charles. Miss Bennet, like her sisters, is very aware of propriety. It is unseemly that she stays in the home of an unmarried gentleman, especially if she has an interest." Now it was Darcy's turn to smirk and raise an eyebrow to try to give Charles a nonverbal cue.

"She's interested?" smiled Charles. "How do you know?"

"Trust me, Charles. I have my sources." Darcy went on, "we can call the day after she returns home and ask after her health. Will you both accompany us?" he asked the other two.

"I will be calling tomorrow to ascertain that Miss Mary suffers no delayed shock from today's events. Certainly, I shall accompany you all on the day after." Jack was a bit pugnacious in his announcement, as if fearing some sort of challenge.

Richard schooled his features to those of disinterest and disclosed his plans. "I will wait and call with my cousin, Jack, if you don't mind calling alone tomorrow."

"As you wish, Richard, I can make the call alone and let you know how Miss Mary is," as a slightly more relaxed Jack Hightower leaned back in his chair. "You do not need to disturb yourself."

Richard stood and moved behind Jack and winked at his cousin. "I think your call will be compliment enough for the Bennets. I am off to my room. I will see you all for tea later." Richard drained his coffee cup and left the room.

Charles had ceased paying attention to the conversation until Richard opened the door and also took his leave. Jack was stayed by Darcy's voice. "Jack?" He had thought to leave too soon.

"Why, or rather, who?" Darcy questioned.

Jack sighed. "Can you guess what Miss Mary did after we rescued her from Collins? She refused her father's suggestion to go to her room to get away from the unpleasantness. After Richard assured her that she and her sisters would be safe, that their reputations would be unsullied, she went to sit in the garden to enjoy the sunshine!"

"I suspect that she thought on the incident while she was outside," Darcy offered.

"I am certain she did. But can you imagine other women of our acquaintance just walking calmly out to her garden and then advising her father she would be reading a book later if he needed her? The ones I know would have swooned and retired to their rooms for days, making a great scene for as much as they could wring from the whole thing!" Jack said with wonder.

Darcy smiled. "I am discovering that the Bennet ladies are not very much like the ones we have been used to, Jack. There seems to be no artifice, no scheming, only a genuineness about them. I ceased to be surprised after Miss Elizabeth told me how unseemly they thought having Miss Bennet in this house was. The only thing preventing an immediate removal was the state of the road. She has already made arrangements to return home at seven in the morning. Tell me, are there very many among the ton, those young women you have been dancing with, speaking with, noticing, that would act the same in any of these situations? Do you recall that Miss Elizabeth actually chastised me for rescuing her from a rabid dog, insisting she could have saved herself, even though it was evident she could not, and worried that Charles and I would be hurt? Think on it, my friend."

"William, I believe I am interested in this young woman."

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy's tone was sharp and unpleasant.

"No, No, Darce, Miss Mary."

Relief shot through him as he replied, "Oh, Lord, Jack, she is only seven and ten, you know. I danced with Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth's hackles popped up, so protective of her family she is, until she was certain I meant no harm. As much as Mr. Bennet, you will need to talk to her older sisters. I don't know when she turns eighteen. For your sake, I hope it is soon. And really, Jack, she is full young. You must be serious in any pursuit of her. I would not like to see her hurt." Darcy informed his friend. He had not seen a serious Jack when it came to a woman before, and he was definitely serious. Miss Elizabeth would be furious if Jack hurt her sister and with him for bringing Jack to Hertfordshire. "Go very slowly, Jack. Stay in company with her and determine, if you can, if there is any interest on her part before approaching her father. Mr. Bennet is very protective, too. You are eight years older than she is, much more experienced in life and in the ways of romance. She is barely out of the schoolroom. Is she truly a potential Viscountess Rasdale?"

"I don't know if she is, but I would like to find out. Her poise and grace after what she had been through, no, even before he grabbed her so crassly, was perfect. She was gracious but not a fool and even though Collins was too stupid to understand, she set him down rather well, but politely." Jack stood and finished.

"Jack," Darcy responded, "She was very uncomfortable, I have heard, when I merely danced with her at the Assembly some days ago. She may not be ready for any attentions from a man."

Jack responded with clear amusement. "She was intimidated by the excessively tall, very handsome, and noble Fitzwilliam Darcy? How could that happen? William, I am not as imposing a figure as you are. You take over a room just by walking into it. Besides, I used my fives on Collins in her defense. She thanked me, well, both of us." Darcy was shaking his head no but Jack pressed on. "You have no idea the effect you have on people, do you? They look at the mask of indifference and don't know what to make of you. Of course she was intimidated. Lud, you scare me sometimes!"

"It may be as you say. Collins was certainly annoying the only time I saw him. She may also have felt more at ease in her own home. Just, go slowly, please. She is not a London miss. This is not the ton."

"You are correct. I will move slowly and not frighten her, although I do not think I could. But I believe I am serious, William. Will you help me?"

Darcy sighed. First Charles and now Jack had fallen under the spell of the Bennet sisters. And suddenly, he thought of Miss Elizabeth and felt himself in just as much danger as ever. "Yes, Jack, I will help you in any way I can."

Caroline returned to her room, sat at her dressing table, and began drumming her fingers on its surface as she thought, Lud, these Bennet chits seem to multiply. They are everywhere! I will have to make the most of my time with Mr. Darcy, even perhaps, Viscount Rasdale, while I have them all to myself. Hmmm. Viscountess Caroline Rasdale sounds very well. Is he in the funds or just another impecunious aristocrat looking for an heiress? Even if he has money, he will still not marry without a dowry and connections. I have both, £20,000 and a connection to Mr. Darcy through my brother. No, that won't help. He is already connected to him. The viscount is not nearly as handsome or as tall as Mr. Darcy, which is a pity, but not entirely necessary. I will have to discuss this with Louisa after breakfast.

She ordered a bath to fill in the time until she could dress and descend below-stairs. Ringing for her maid, Caroline decided to mimic the fall colors with a burnt orange morning gown, certain to attract attention.

Unfortunately for Caroline, the gentlemen had already requested their meal and decided on a ride afterward. The new arrivals asked Darcy and Bingley to show them where Miss Elizabeth had met with the rabid dog. Bingley acquiesced easily but informed them that they must not go out unarmed as no one was certain that the danger from rabid animals was indeed over. After eating, the gentlemen all went to their rooms to check their weapons of choice before meeting at the stables. Caroline was still in her dressing room when they left, leaving a message for her and Mrs. Hurst. Mr. Hurst did not make the excursion. He was not unhappy to be left behind when he arrived in the dining room. Caroline was going to provide amusement enough when she came downstairs.

The four riders moved single file into woods. When they arrived at the clearing the colonel noted, "This cannot be right, cousin, what tree could she have climbed?" Darcy pointed at the tree to the left of the clearing, its first limbs more than a man's height from the ground. The colonel looked incredulous. "How did she get up there? Did you have to help her down? That is too great a drop for a young lady to make!"

Darcy smiled but his opportunity to answer was taken by Charles. "Ha!" Charles laughed, "Darcy was commanded to turn his back and get out of her way so she could climb down by herself."

"And, before you ask, cousin, the dead animal only enlisted Miss Elizabeth's sympathies, not fright." Darcy smiled widely, "It was a singular experience, indeed."

Jack interjected, "What, no swooning miss falling into the handsome Darcy arms? I am all astonishment."

"Quite the contrary, Jack, Charles and I were chastised for putting ourselves in danger as she was quite certain she would have had everything under her own control very shortly. We, however, put ourselves and our mounts in harm's way for no good reason, or so we were told." Darcy thought back to that day. "She was wrong, of course. The dog would have been able to outlast her ability to stay on her perch and out of his reach. Rather brave of her, I thought, foolish, but brave." Darcy reflected.

"The Bennet sisters I have met seem to be very singular, indeed. Miss Bennet, instead of remaining at Netherfield Park to recover from her cold and take advantage of being in Bingley's presence, demands to be returned home as soon as the roads allow because she feels it breaches propriety to remain in what is essentially a bachelor household. Miss Elizabeth is rescued," he emphasized rescued, "by two single, eligible gentlemen, and again, instead of swooning and taking advantage of the situation, sends you both off with fleas in your ears because she can take care of herself, thank you very much. Miss Mary is clearly mishandled and importuned by her cousin and rescued only when Jack plants him a facer and I threaten to use my boot on his neck. Instead of rushing away in tears, she sits for a few moments next to her father, thanks us both for our care, and then walks to the garden to sit in the sun and compose herself, after which she plans to read." Darcy's cousin shakes his head, mystified.

Darcy grinned, "I believe that sums it all up quite nicely. Jack and I will wait until it is an acceptable hour to visit tomorrow and ask after Miss Mary, or better yet, Jack, you may wish to ask after her, I will simply observe, and possibly say good things about you to her father, if you are nice to me." Darcy turned his horse to leave the woods and made for Netherfield Park, where Caroline Bingley waited for them, or more likely, waited for Jack and him. It will be a long evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13—Courting and the Militia**

 _October 18, 1811_

Darcy knew he would have to relate the day's events to Miss Elizabeth, and through her, to Miss Bennet. He would also have to warn her of Jack's interest in her sister. He thought it prudent that at least someone in the family not be taken unaware. Hearing a door open in the corridor, he opened his own and saw her making her way toward the main staircase.

"Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth. If your errand is not urgent, may I have a word?" Darcy asked and was happy to receive a nod.

"Jane is sleeping and I merely wanted to take a turn in the garden. The day seems lovely and the Netherfield gardens have always been a favorite of mine." Lizzy answered.

Darcy led her back to her sister's door, believing that at this more remote end of the hallway it was easier to achieve some privacy. Miss Bingley would hover over them downstairs every moment if he attempted to speak alone with Miss Elizabeth downstairs. "I would like to inform you of something that occurred in your home today." At her start and look of concern, he continued, "No, everyone is well, as far as I know, except, perhaps for your cousin."

Her forehead wrinkled as she spoke, "Mr. Collins is unwell? I am certain my father will see to him. It is really no concern of mine, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth returned. It was necessary to disabuse him of any idea of her acceptance of her cousin's attentions, for some reason.

"Please, let me tell the whole, Miss Elizabeth." And Darcy related all he had been told of the events of the day at Longbourn.

"My sister Mary is well, you say? Are you certain my cousin has left Meryton?" Elizabeth anxiously asked.

"Richard and Jack assured me that your sister is very well. She was very composed and thanked Jack for his intervention on her behalf with no sign of distress. Once your father arrived in the room, Mr. Collins was escorted to the stage and they waited until he left for Kent. Be assured, madam, that Richard forcefully explained to Collins what would happen to him if this reached the ears of anyone at all. He even invoked the Archbishop, with whom I have some connection. Livings can be withdrawn for cause, you see," offered Darcy.

Lizzy looked up at him and searched his face. She felt there was more to hear and asked what else there was to tell.

Darcy sighed. This was the difficult part and he had to tread carefully. Enlisting Miss Mary's sisters would be helpful. "By his actions in your sister's defense, you can see that my friend is a good man." She nodded, waiting. "He is younger than me, but has been learning everything he can about his estate and his future position. What he has not been able to find, however, is someone who can stand by his side, a woman of sense and intellect, a woman whom he respects and believes he can esteem. He knows Miss Mary is young but he would like to at least get to know her and discover if she is at all interested in learning about him. He would like to call on Miss Mary tomorrow, merely to assure himself of her well-being after today. He means to go slowly. He does not want to frighten her."

"Is he, Mr. Darcy, as honorable as you are?" Darcy felt a small frisson of delight at her belief in him. "He is, Miss Elizabeth. He would not be my friend if it were otherwise." He smiled his assurance, exposing a dimple on one side that Lizzy had not seen before and it distracted her a bit.

"I will not expose his interest to my sister, Mr. Darcy, but will attempt to find how she feels about him when I ask her about the events of today. Her dance with you intimidated her, Mr. Darcy," and here he murmured, "So I have heard."

Lizzy grinned, "But the viscount is less imposing and may be received better."

"So my cousin and friend told me only moments ago. I had not realized I was so unapproachable." Darcy looked a little dismayed.

"Oh, it is not everyone, surely! I am not intimidated in the least and don't find you imposing at all." Lizzy saucily replied, but returning to the topic, became more serious. "I will tell Jane and we will attempt to discover how my sister feels about the two men who rescued her. Should I tell my father of his interest, or will the viscount?"

"I believe the viscount will approach your father if he discovers Miss Mary may be receptive to a friendship. He is a good man, Miss Elizabeth; you will have no cause to worry."

"Thank you for telling me what Viscount Rasdale is thinking. However, if my mother discovers a gentleman's interest in one of her daughters, he must be prepared for her. She loves us all, whether she understands us or not. She will be both protective and thrilled should she learn of it. And she will likely be," Lizzy stopped and bit her lower lip, making Darcy want to do something to that lip himself, "more interested than the viscount might wish. My mother is from trade and not truly cognizant of the ways of the ton, sir. He should be made aware of our connections. My Uncle Phillips is a solicitor in Meryton and we also have an uncle in trade in London." Lizzy could say no more but was certain Mr. Darcy understood. She did not want the viscount to break her sister's heart because her mother was too much for him or the Bennet connections were too low..

"Miss Elizabeth, please be easy. Your mother is but a novice compared to the matchmaking mothers of the ton. Jack is quite used to it and ignores it, as do we all. Your mother means only to assure herself of her daughters' protection in their future lives. Her motives are higher than most. As for the Bennet family connections, I will apprise him of your concerns. He will be an earl someday. The nobility can get away with things that the rest of us cannot. If your sister is his choice, he will not be gainsaid, at least publicly, by the ton. Were he untitled, much more would be made of her circumstances." Darcy assured her.

"Thank you, sir. I will tell my sister when I return from my walk." Lizzy replied and left for the garden, having much to think upon. Mr. Bingley was untitled and it seemed a connection with the Bennets would be frowned upon by the society he inhabited. She wanted to be angry with Mr. Darcy for his honesty but he was just a reflection of his world. Resentment still built within her heart over Jane's coming heartbreak, for Lizzy was certain that while Mr. Darcy was reassuring her about the viscount and one sister, he was also warning her off on the account of his friend and Jane. Tears threatened and she flicked them away furiously even as she nearly ran down the stairs to walk the gardens. How was she going to protect her dear sister's heart when it was likely that it was already lost to someone she could not have?

 _October 19, 1811_

Caroline did not go downstairs to farewell the Bennet sisters the next morning. She looked out of a window facing the front drive as a well-wrapped Jane was assisted into the carriage by her brother. To her annoyance, Mr. Darcy was also there. She was pleased she did not see the colonel or the viscount. (She could not know the reason she did not see them was because they were out of the view from her window.) She watched the Elizabeth chit flash a wide smile to her brother and curtsey farewell to her Mr. Darcy. She had to calm herself. She thought she had been rebuked in some way by Mr. Darcy's friends but was not entirely certain why (having completely forgotten her attempted compromise after she decided to believe the tale she would present to her future husband, whatever it would be).

The Bennet carriage arrived at Longbourn to find Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Mary waiting at the door. Kitty and Lydia were still abed and would join the family at breakfast, the mere cold of a sister being insufficient to wake them earlier than was their usual time. As Jane exited her father assisted her down into her mother's arms, allowing him to do the same service for Lizzy.

"Lizzy, how is she? I am so happy you brought her home. No one can take care of a child as well as her mamma when she is ill. What remedies did you give her? How is she this morning?" Mrs. Bennet questioned Lizzy to the amusement of both sisters.

"Mamma, I am here and quite capable of answering questions for myself," laughed Jane. "It is just a trifling cold, Mamma; I will be fine in a few days, especially with you nursing me." Jane turned and winked at her father and Lizzy. Both tried to subdue a smile as they entered the house and Mrs. Bennet fussed her eldest child upstairs.

While some think Mrs. Bennet was of limited understanding, and in some ways they would be quite correct, her limits were more from a lack of exposure to education, not intelligence. What she learned, she learned well. Where she loved, she loved completely. If she saw her duty, she would do it. In caring for her family she reaped her greatest pleasure. In seeking to secure their future, she found her highest responsibility barring only one thing, their well-being. Jane was ill and she would make her well.

Lizzy asked Mrs. Hill to send a tray up to Jane in an hour but added she would like a cup of Mrs. Hill's most soothing tea sent up now, more to assuage her mother that something was being done for Jane's immediate relief than the thought that Jane actually wanted another cup of tea. She and her father moved to the breakfast table and after their plates were full and they were alone, Lizzy asked about Mary and what had happened the day before.

"It seems that my daughters cannot go very long without one of them needing to be rescued by passing gentlemen these days. In fact, they seem to need two champions at a time, which might appear to be a bit greedy of them. There will be no one left over to rescue the other misses of the neighborhood at this rate." Mr. Bennet chuckled. "I walked in at the climax of the events but fortunately in time to see Collins ripped away from my daughter by the viscount and then maintained upon the floor by the heel of the colonel's boot. It was quite a sight, I must say." A frown upon Lizzy's face made him become more serious in his retelling.

"I was told by Mr. Darcy what happened, Papa, I am more worried about how Mary feels." Lizzy questioned him worriedly.

"I was quite surprised, Lizzy. She seemed composed after only a short time. Perhaps she would like to speak of it with her sisters. A visit to Jane after your mother has physicked her would give her a chance to tell what she is feeling and allow her older sisters' worries to be allayed." Mr. Bennet gave Lizzy a hug about her shoulders and a kiss upon her temple. "I am very glad you are both home, Lizzy."

"So am I, Papa."

Three hours later, Jane and Lizzy had just listened to Mary's recounting of the events of the day before. It differed little in the facts but left Mary's eyes shining as she finished.

"He saved me!" she glowed as she finished her tale. "He protected me until Papa came and even then he stood between me and that, that, creature!"

Lizzy looked at Jane and at her nod, knew their question had been answered. "It is likely that both Viscount Rasdale and Colonel Fitzwilliam will call today to ask after you. Will you receive them? I know you were unhappy when Mr. Darcy danced with you, even though he danced with others, but this attention will be only for you. No one will make you speak to him if you do not wish it, dear."

"Will he really?" Mary squealed, but then she calmed almost immediately. "Lizzy, Mr. Darcy is so, so, big and a little frightening. The viscount is nothing like that. I think I would like to see him again." Mary smiled to herself. "Would Papa allow him to visit?"

Jane's raised brow when Mary completely ignored Colonel Fitzwilliam was matched my Lizzy's. It was clear that the Viscount's visit would be well-received, if the poor colonel was to be ignored in his turn. That said much for Mary's comfort with the idea.

"It is quite proper for both of them to call and inquire after you, Mary. Papa will allow it, I am certain." Jane assured her. "I suspect we should see them this morning sometime. Would you like us to help you with a different day dress?"

Mary nodded a little shyly at the realization she would actually see her hero again soon. Her sisters fussed over her, adding tiny combs to her hair and loosening the bun she favored a little. Her dress was changed and she was given a book of poetry to take with her to the drawing room with the admonishment that it would help to pass the time. "Lizzy, you will be there, won't you? I know Jane cannot but you will sit with me?" The last was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course, I would not leave you alone, but Mamma will be there, and the girls will return from Meryton soon, too." Lizzy placed her arm through Mary's and they both left the room to wait whoever would arrive for a visit. Squeezing Mary's hand as they entered the drawing room, Lizzy allowed her to choose her seat and Lizzy began to deflect Mrs. Bennet's conversation to keep Mary calm.

An hour after the girls finished speaking in Jane's room, Mr. Darcy and Viscount Rasdale were announced to the stunned Mrs. Bennet. Jack addressed the room but his eyes flickered over to where Mary sat with her sister. "Good day, Mrs. Bennet. We have come to inquire after your daughter."

As Mrs. Bennet had no knowledge of why Mr. Collins left the day before, she could only assume the dear viscount was inquiring after her Jane. After all, what was Mr. Bingley to a viscount? "Oh, Jane is in her room, recovering; I will let her know you asked after her."

Lizzy's eyes widened at her mother's assumption but as he started to correct Mrs. Bennet, she shook her head at the men. Darcy's brow wrinkled but thought he understood Miss Elizabeth; no one had told her mother of the incident of the day before and certainly not of the viscount's possible interest in Mary. Placing a hand on Jack's arm to stay his response, Darcy added "We were not at Netherfield when Miss Bennet left this morning and thought we should express our wishes for a speedy recovery." Jack looked sharply at Darcy but smiled in agreement.

Mrs. Bennet made her thank you and offered to call for refreshments. "We thank you, madam, but we have just eaten. We could, however, enjoy a visit to those lovely gardens I see through the window. They remind me very much of those at Netherfield. Would any of you like to accompany us? Mrs. Bennet, may I offer you my arm?" Darcy flattered the matron while hoping she would refuse. Jack could make no headway if Mrs. Bennet was dominating the conversation. His wish was granted with a girlish refusal.

"La, Mr. Darcy, I have too many duties within doors to accept your invitation but my daughters would be happy to show you the paths, especially among the roses. Jane tends the roses, you know, supervising our gardener so they are always at their finest." Then she looked around confusedly, "Although this is not the best time of year for them, there will be only a few still blooming."

Lizzy stepped forward with Mary saying, "Of course, Mamma. Mary and I will just get our things and meet Mr. Darcy and Viscount Rasdale at the front door. We can show all the gardens surrounding the house." Lizzy smiled brightly at her mother and the two left the room.

A quarter hour later, Darcy and Lizzy were strolling along the paths, watching the couple ahead of them. "Miss Elizabeth, have you spoken to your sister? She seems content speaking to my friend."

"A little, sir, in a recounting of yesterday the viscount has assumed the mantle of a knight in shining armour to my sister. At the very least, she was happy to see him again." Lizzy smirked as she continued, "she also told Jane and me that he wasn't too big, which is the offense she ascribes to you, Mr. Darcy."

"It is one I am guilty of and cannot change so I am content with the description of my offense," Darcy smiled. "As we have some time to ourselves as we fulfill our duty as chaperones, what shall we discuss? Is poetry to your liking, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Very much, sir," and they embarked on a review of the poets they liked and disliked and agreed and disagreed upon as they could until the circuit of the gardens was complete and the two couples returned to the drawing room. Fortunately, Mrs. Bennet had left the room for other duties and the gentlemen could take their leave without incident.

In the meantime, Lydia and Kitty Bennet had walked to Meryton to seek out more ribbons to add to their already overflowing supply, escorted by the ever-present Samuel who was thinking that this guard duty for the Longbourn ladies was much better than mucking out stalls. The young Jonas boy was having that pleasure for the extra pennies it brought home to his mother. Mr. Bennet had made his guard duty a full-time position, the ladies ordering it among themselves where they went and when. It wouldn't last but the extra it put into his pocket was welcome.

Both girls were certain that new colors had arrived since they had last been at the shop and wanted to be there early to browse through the new merchandise. They were giggling girls of sixteen and fifteen and were soon joined on their excursion by their friend, Maria Lucas. Upon entering, the girls spied a new range of reds and golds on display.

"Ooh, how beautiful, Mrs. Appleby! Did this just arrive?" cooed Kitty Bennet as she and Lydia fingered the new colors.

"I have just put them out. I ordered them because of the militia." Mrs. Appleby informed them.

"The militia?" Lydia asked.

"Did you not hear? There is a regiment to be quartered here for the winter. I was certain the ladies would wish to welcome them by wearing their colors to teas and such," offered Mrs. Appleby to her first gullible customers of the day. "There are some members in town today to see to the provisioning for the men and their horses. The camp will be outside of Meryton."

Maria piped up, "Papa spoke to one of the officers yesterday. They will also be bringing some new recruits to be trained. The regiment will be here in a few days. Papa is going to have a party welcoming them to the town. There might even be dancing! Just think, there will be enough partners for all of us!" Maria jumped a little and giggled in her excitement as the schoolgirl she still was. Dancing! Kitty and Lydia loved nothing better, well, other than new clothes, and displayed their own excitement at the prospect of sufficient partners for a ball.

On their walk home, the three girls discussed the news. "I will dance with all of them!" announced Lydia.

"Even the plain or ugly ones? I would not," Kitty rejoined. "I only want to be on the arm of a handsome officer in a red coat trimmed in gold! Doesn't that sound splendid? What if they don't dance well?"

"It is no matter. I will be on the dance floor and I can dance well enough for two, I imagine. I will have no cause to repine. I would not hold out for only the handsome ones. What if they don't think I am handsome, too? I might not dance as much as I want." Lydia confidently stated.

"Well, it is only a party and you don't have to sit down for the rest of it if you reject a partner. You can be as choosy as you please, Kitty, but I am going to dance as much as Lydia, if I can. Even Charlotte might be asked and she is so plain!" Maria stopped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Please don't tell anyone I said that. Charlotte would be so hurt! Please?"

Both girls assured their friend of their silence and they all returned home to spread their news and dream of dancing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14—Well, Well, Mr. Wickham's in Meryton**

Four days later, a much recovered Jane Bennet joined her sisters for a walk into Meryton to look for shoe roses to complement their gowns for the upcoming Netherfield Ball. It was still two weeks away but if the right colors were not to be had in Meryton, they would need time to send to Town for the right colors. Their Aunt Gardiner had already written that she would be happy send roses to Longbourn if there were any to be had.

The militia had arrived and red coats were everywhere in the streets and shops, dazzling young ladies and causing resentment to the more conventionally attired young men. The combination of the red accented by black and gold, shiny boots, and extravagant military hats blinded the ladies and caused disgust among the men of Meryton. Into this picture the lovely Bennet sisters arrived like a bouquet of flowers offered to brighten the day of the soldiers avoiding parade and drills.

On the main street of Meryton, Mrs. Bennet's younger sister lived in a house next door to her solicitor husband's law offices. Mrs. Phillips was childless but being more practical than her sister, accepted her lot well. Instead, she and her husband loved their five nieces all the more. Upon noticing them passing her door step, she threw open her window and called to them to join her for tea, for, she had told them, her prettyish bay window offered the perfect spot to view the parade of all who were walking the streets outside. Lydia and Kitty resisted slightly, but Jane and Lizzy pulled them along with Mary herding them behind. They really had no choice in the matter.

"Girls, I am so happy to see you," Mrs Philips beamed and kissed each one on the cheek, receiving her own hugs and kisses in return. "Isn't it wonderful? Our society will be greatly enhanced by all these lovely young men. I hope they play cards as I mean to have a few of them over as soon as may be. Mr. Phillips has called on Colonel Forster and will set a time for him and a few of his finest officers to join us. Do say you will all come and complete the party." Mrs. Phipps took a breath and looked expectantly at her nieces.

Jane answered her, "If Papa agrees when you extend the invitation, of course we will come, Aunt Phillips."

It was only two days later when the expected invitation arrived for a card party from their Aunt Phillips and the sisters were given permission to go. They arrived to a room colored bright scarlet but soon discerned their friends Charlotte and Maria Lucas, who were speaking to a colonel of the militia.

With a wide smile, Charlotte introduced them, "Colonel Forster, please allow me to introduce the young ladies my father likes to call the jewels of the county: Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, Miss Catherine, and Miss Lydia. My dear friends, this is Colonel Forster." Five curtseys were answered with a bow and clicked heels.

Gallantly, Colonel Forster replied, "Five more lovely ladies in addition to yourself and Miss Maria? I am overwhelmed by pulchritude!"

"Ah, sir, you do us too much honor." Lizzy replied. "Sir William is well-known for his kind opinions. He looks on us as daughters and treats us the same, so his opinion is suspect." She finished with a smile.

Three of his officers approached and waited for introductions. "May I be allowed to introduce some of my officers?" At Jane's permission as the eldest sister, Colonel Forster introduced Lieutenants Chamberlayn, Denny, and Wickham. The Colonel moved on but his officers stayed behind to further the acquaintance.

One of them, Lt. Wickham, Lizzy thought, looked them all up and down, making the three eldest sisters uncomfortable but he responded to the Kitty's questioning.

"La, sir, are all the officers so handsome as you three? Do you all dance? I dearly love a gentleman who can dance. Did you notice that my ribbons match your uniforms? Will the militia give a ball?" Kitty stopped breathlessly.

"I think it would be wonderful of Colonel Forster gave a ball!" Lydia cried, "I think I will tell him that it would be ever so wonderful to have a ballroom full of his dashing redcoats. I would dance with everyone!" Lydia scooted away in pursuit of the Colonel and soon could be seen excitedly chattering to the man, no one doubting the subject.

Lt. Wickham spoke to Lizzy, who still was not certain she cared for the look in his eyes, "We are all quite happy to be in your town for winter quarters. I look forward to getting to know all of you." He focused this last remark on Lizzy for some reason.

Mary, however, was the one who spoke up. "Sir, your accent seems very familiar. May I ask where you are from?"

"I hail from Derbyshire. I grew up at an estate outside of Lambton. I might still be there if I had received the living I ought to have had. But, alas, it was not to be." He sighed, somewhat dramatically the sisters thought, as did his companions, it seemed, for the sisters caught an eye roll and a small, poorly hidden smirk, at the tale.

Ignoring his hint to ask about his lost living, Mary persisted, "It is your accent then. You may know some gentlemen staying at out neighbor's estate, Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Viscount Rasdale. They are guests in our neighborhood."

Lt. Wickham, started, and then recovered. "Darcy and Fitzwilliam are here with Hightower? Where are they staying?" He looked around the room a little frantically.

Lizzy decided to reply. "They are houseguests of Mr. Bingley who has let Netherfield Park, a large estate in this county. Indeed, it borders our own estate. They are frequent guests at the events in and around Meryton. You know them, sir?" Lizzy informed him. It was obvious that he knew them very well and did not seem pleased to hear the trio was nearby. Lizzy vowed to inform Mr. Darcy at their next meeting of the lieutenant's arrival with the militia. She wondered to herself what was disturbing the man and looking at her sisters, saw they were likely thinking the same thing.

"I grew up on Darcy's estate, Pemberley. My father was his father's steward and also my godfather." Wickham paused for dramatic effect in his oft told tale, but Miss Bennet interjected, "Then you must be aware of how good he is. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley rescued my sister from certain danger and have earned the gratitude and approbation of all in our area. Indeed, even Viscount Rasdale performed a service to our family. We are grateful they have joined us in our neighborhood. Our family would not be the same if they had not."

Wickham's eyes widened and he began to rapidly assimilate what this could mean for him, while Denny asked for details.

"If it does not distress you too much to relate it, what happened?" Denny was enjoying this turn of events. Wickham's whining about being wronged and denied his just desserts had paled almost immediately. It did not take much to see that a man of his age, older than the others of the same rank, had not spent his time very wisely when he had a Cambridge education in his background. He certainly had not made use of it before now, and purchasing a commission in the militia was not the best use. The officers were educated men who knew that a will could not be disregarded in the manner Wickham suggested. That he was hiding a good bit of the story that was not to his advantage was obvious to his fellow officers.

Lizzy decided to give an edited tale. "I was accosted by a vicious dog and Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley managed to keep it from biting me. It was frightening."

"Lizzy, it was rabid" Mary corrected, "and because it happened not so long ago, we should ask our father to warn the Colonel."

Lizzy agreed. "Of course, Mary, they are new to the area and do not know why no one travels unarmed, or unescorted in our case. The danger is not in the past."

Lt. Chamberlayn added, "We had a rabid animal on my father's estate a few years ago. It did much damage. I will tell the Colonel and, if you would be so kind, ask your father to expect his call? I am the adjutant and will be certain this is on the colonel's schedule." With that, Lt. Chamberlayn bowed quickly and strode off. He was soon seen in conference with his commander.

Card tables were set up but much to their disappointment, Lydia and Kitty did not get to dance. The colonel eventually gathered his officers and made their goodbyes. The gathering was considered quite boring after all the dash and glitter of new acquaintances left and the party soon ended.

Kitty and Lydia entered the carriage chattering about this officer and that one while their sisters were quiet, each in their own thoughts.

Mary was comparing the officers to Viscount Rasdale and all of them came up wanting. Then she chastised herself for having those thoughts at all. The viscount had called every other day, accompanying one or the other residents of Netherfield. She enjoyed her knight, but did not think he was coming for her company. Her sisters were much livelier after all.

Jane merely thought it a pleasant evening at her Aunt Phillips as always and diverted herself with hoping Mr. Bingley would call again tomorrow.

Lizzy was troubled. Something about Lt. Wickham did not strike her as true but she could not decide what it was. He seemed annoyed to hear that Mr. Darcy was well thought of in Meryton. That was it. But why? If he grew up on the estate he should know what kind of man Mr. Darcy was. And why did the other two officers seem to almost deride Lt. Wickham's tale, at least the beginning of it? The more she thought about it, the more convinced there was something to know and she would approach Mr. Darcy at the first opportunity for the information. Satisfied, she quickly disembarked the carriage when it arrived home. The rest of the evening was as usual, that is noisy where Lydia and Kitty were, and slightly irritating where her mother was questing for information about the officers her girls had met.

Before bedtime, Lizzy approached her father's study door and knocked. At his call, she entered. "Papa, we met the colonel of the regiment and Mary suggested we have him talk to you about the rabid dog. None of them know and should be warned to go about armed, at least for a little while." Lizzy told her father. "He is to call on you soon."

"You are right, my dear, he does need to be aware. But you should also make certain your mother knows why he is calling or she will be having him marry one of her daughters before he is quite through the door!" Mr. Bennet laughed at his own joke. "I truly hope this warning we must issue over and over fades soon. So far we have heard of no other rabid animals and precautions may become unnecessary soon." Mr. Bennet looked over at his child. "I imagine that will make you happy, my dear."

Lizzy smiled, "That it would, Papa. Good night. Don't stay up to late."

He waved her out of the room, "I shall be right behind you. With one of her chicks so recently sick, your mother is monitoring my every breath in case I caught the cold from Jane. I am fine, and she will believe it soon."

The next day, during visiting hours, Colonel Fitzwilliam was with the other three from Netherfield when he noticed Colonel Forster riding up to Longbourn's door. Dismounting with the others, he waited and gave a hearty hello to the man he knew so well. "Martin! I see you are in the militia now, how did that happen?"

"I managed to get bullet to the leg that still bothers me. I can sit ahorse only so long and it is not long enough for battle. I train these men and most will move on to the regulars in the spring, just in time to give Boney a bullet in his own limb, I hope!" laughed the Colonel. "I am here to ask about a rabid dog in the area? Do you know anything about it?"

Fitzwilliam pointed his crop to Darcy. "My cousin shot it but there is some question as to whether the area is completely free of the infection. Mr. Bennet will fill you in." Fitzwilliam followed up by introducing his companions to Forster before they all went to the door and awaited entry.

After Colonel Forster was shown into Mr. Bennet's study, the four gentlemen were making their bows to the ladies in the drawing room. In addition to the Bennet ladies, Charlotte Lucas was in the room visiting her friend. After greetings it seemed a natural division of the parties occurred. Mr. Bingley gravitated to a chair near the sofa where Miss Bennet attended her mother while she stitched something, he knew not what. Mr. Darcy found himself making for Miss Elizabeth and her friend Miss Lucas. They were discussing a play Miss Lucas had seen on a recent trip into Town with her father and brother, John. Their discussion was animated and he easily fell into it. He had seen it recently with his Fitzwilliam family just before he arrived in Meryton. Viscount Rasdale bowed formally to Miss Mary and asked if she would favor the company with some music. She nodded and upon application, was joined by Elizabeth and Miss Lucas. Mr. Darcy followed, regretting the discussion was over for now. Colonel Forster, having exited the study, joined the party and began to speak with Charlotte, freeing Lizzy of her company and creating the opportunity she sought to engage Mr. Darcy.

Darcy watched as Jack asked to turn pages for Miss Mary who assented. It seemed he was making some inroads with her and Darcy was happy for his friend. Miss Elizabeth moved to sit beside him and quietly noted, "My sister seems happy with his attentions, Mr. Darcy. Is the Viscount still interested in Mary?"

"He has said nothing to me, nor would I expect him to. That he is continuing to get to know her, and, of course, allow her to become comfortable with him, is telling enough. She does seem comfortable with him." Darcy observed.

"Yes, I believe she is. There is something else I would ask you, sir, about a person who has arrived in Meryton with the Militia. He indicated he knew you." Lizzy ventured.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Let me say first, Mr. Darcy, that for some reason this man makes me uncomfortable. It is not what he says, he is all that is polite, but it is how he looks at me. And when introduced he began a story about how he had been wronged somehow but his two friends seemed to react to the beginning of his tale with skepticism, as though they had heard it before and did not put much stock in it. When he heard that you and your companions were in the neighborhood, he almost seemed frantic, as though you would leap on him from behind." Lizzy related the introduction to Wickham in a way she hoped would convey her concerns were about the man and not about Mr. Darcy.

Darcy began to have suspicions and called to his cousin to join them just as Lydia and Kitty entered the room and began to pester Mary to play tunes to dance as there were so many partners available. Their noise covered the conversation the three were having

Colonel Fitzwilliam was incredulous. "Wickham is here? I shall find him and run him through!"

"Stand down, cousin. I will not have you hung or fleeing the country because of that blackguard. You may be happy to know he is a member of the local militia now under Forster's command, which may give you a greater ability to watch him." Darcy soothed.

Lizzy's head turned from one man to the other as she tried to take in their conversation. "I was right to be wary of the man, I see. Will you not tell me what he did? It must be terrible if you want to kill him for it, Colonel." Lizzy queried.

Darcy answered her instead. "Miss Elizabeth, may we defer this conversation when we are in a less public place, a walk in your gardens tomorrow, perhaps? I would not like to be overheard."

"Why not now, sirs?" Lizzy was confused as to why she had to wait until tomorrow for elucidation on this man's character.

"Because, Miss Elizabeth, as soon as Colonel Forster leaves, we will follow him. In the meantime, Richard and I will be speaking with your father. Wickham is capable of spreading havoc in your town and I think a warning will go far in protecting the merchants and families from suffering." Darcy answered her, quietly as Mrs. Bennet had drawn closer after seeing the anger on the colonel's face.

"Is all well, Lizzy? The colonel looks upset." She inquired a little nervously. The colonel had yet to remove his hand from the hilt of his sword.

Richard made a quick bow in her direction. "It was just a tease, Mrs. Bennet, and I had to remind my cousin that an army man has many ways of retaliating. We have always been somewhat rough in our manner with each other; we feel ourselves to be brothers. My apologies, madam, we should have behaved better."

"Oh, colonel, boys will be boys, I am sure! With a house full of young ladies, I had forgotten what brothers are like! Lizzy probably brought it out in you with all of her teasing. She is not at all missish, that girl!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

Lizzy compressed her lips for a quick moment, hiding a smile which an observer would not be certain came from mortification or amusement. She decided on amusement. Her mother was excited when she started speaking in exclamations; one could almost see the punctuation to each sentence. "I promise not to tease the gentlemen too, too much, Mamma. The will be safe from me."

At that moment, she thought she could hear a murmured "No, Miss Elizabeth, I am definitely not safe from you," from Mr. Darcy. She looked at him quizzically, seeking to know if she was right. The look in his eyes was different, somehow, almost tender? What did he mean? His eyes caught hers for a moment before the colonel asked her to excuse him and his cousin to speak to Mr. Bennet. What was happening?

Lizzy looked for someone to talk to but was disappointed. Charlotte was engaged in animated discourse with Colonel Forster who seemed enchanted. Lizzy smiled widely. Finally, a gentleman was seeing how lovely her friend was when she was engaged with someone, not just seeing the reported spinster of seven and twenty, but the bright and happy woman she was. Maybe there was hope for Charlotte to have true happiness. Lizzy hated the idea of losing her dear friend but it would be bearable if Charlotte would have a future unlooked for but long desired. She turned to see Mary dancing, wait, dancing? She and the viscount were on the improvised dance floor performing a merry reel while Kitty tried to pick out a simple tune. Mr. Bingley and Jane were near the pianoforte looking at the music and seemed entirely wrapped up in their own conversation. She shook her head. What a great difference in their society, in their family, had been made by simple act of a gentleman leasing an estate and bringing some guests to visit him!

Lizzy rose to relieve Kitty and provide better dance music. Kitty and Lydia stood up with each other and the four couples enjoyed encouraging each other to dance faster and faster until Jane was quite breathless and begged at last to replace Lizzy at the keys. As she rose, Mr. Darcy was in front of her.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have this dance?" Darcy extended his hand as Richard asked Kitty and Charles asked Lydia. Charlotte stood up with Colonel Forster, a smile never leaving her lips; he only looked enchanted. Darcy was able to dance with her twice before all four took their leave as they had another engagement in the neighborhood. Colonel Forster offered to escort a beaming Charlotte home, leaving the room empty of male dance partners at the last.

Much later, Lizzy was in her bed trying to puzzle out what had changed. She chose not to speak of it to anyone, not even Jane. But something between her and Mr. Darcy was different and she wanted to find out just what.

In his bedchamber, Fitzwilliam Darcy stared into the mirror as he dried his hands and face. The wall he wanted to use to bash his head on upon his first day at Netherfield had been a lesser punishment than staying at Netherfield Park. Now, he no longer felt trapped, even though Miss Bingley had certainly not given up her pursuit. He no longer even considered her machinations. Coming to Netherfield with Charles had brought him the greatest gift he had ever received from a friend; it had brought him possibilities that had not existed before. Now all he had to do was convince Miss Elizabeth that there existed new possibilities for her, too. Dropping the towel, Darcy saw something that had been absent for a very long time. Hope.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15—Wickham Plots and Caroline Fumes**

 _October 28, 1811_

George Wickham returned to his tent after drilling his men all morning. It was not difficult work; he only stood on the sidelines and shouted orders, after all. Tomorrow they were supposed to be good enough for him to actually march alongside of, and learn how to merge with, the other platoons along the march. He sighed. Lieutenant Denny was to work with him tonight so he would not look the fool in front of his own men. He sighed again. How had it come to this? Living in a tent with a cold dirt floor was not the life he wanted, nor was it the life intended for him. The Darcys had cheated him, all of them! Old Mr. Darcy was supposed to give him enough so he could remain a gentleman but the bequest was small, only a thousand pounds in cash, and a paltry living as a vicar if he took orders!

Resentment seethed within him. Darcy got it all! The great heir had a life of plenty and leisure, the life of a sought after gentleman, while he was given £4,000 and the door! He was Darcy's godson, dammit! That should have been worth much more! He ran his hands over his face and, calling the shared batman, had the man clean the dirt from his clothing and boots. He began to wonder. What was Darcy doing here in the first place? To have garnered the goodwill of people so below him was astonishing. These Bennets might be his way to get something from the man. If he threatened Darcy's reputation in the area somehow, he might profit from this yet. GAH! He almost forgot. Richard Fitzwilliam was here and that man would run him through without a second thought, hell, probably with no thought at all. It was only after Darcy stopped his cousin that he was able to get away and lay low.

Still, he had to try. Darcy would control his cousin. He did not want him taken up for murder….now that was a thought. He should spread his fear of unnamed but certain retribution from the colonel about for an undisclosed and undeserved reason. That would garner some protection and sympathy. With this decision Wickham completely discounted his fellow officers who already looked at his complaints against Darcy with undisguised amusement. Part of his repertoire was always a firm belief in what tale he was selling to those gullible listeners. It gave him a veneer of confidence that many found attractive.

Wickham left his tent and made for Meryton's main street. What he needed was information about those Bennets who defended Darcy at the card party. Trust the man to become some kind of hero to the rustics. He would have to alter that opinion and soon. Maybe he could use Georgiana Darcy to create distrust, imply that Darcy was a highhanded and cruel guardian. Subtly, of course, Darcy and Fitzwilliam were co-guardians of the chit. He would see where that might lead in his conversations with the locals. Wickham stopped to survey the main street and making a decision, made straight for the inn and its ale room.

The men of Netherfield, including an enthusiastic Hurst, returned from an early morning shoot. After dropping off the birds to the cook, they cleaned up and went downstairs to breakfast with the ladies of the house, greeting an enthusiastic Caroline and a bored Louisa.

"How did the shooting go, Mr. Darcy? I am certain it cannot compare to what is found around Pemberley." Caroline inquired slyly, trying to disguise her contempt of Hertfordshire with a compliment to Derbyshire. Caroline has dressed carefully this morning and felt she showed to advantage. Her always elegant carriage was well-displayed as she walked from the door to her seat at the table where she directed the footman to fill her plate. "Pray, allow me to select your breakfast for you, sir. I know your preferences well." She motioned the footman to her side.

Darcy and his ignored companions bowed to the ladies at their entrance. "No, thank you, Miss Bingley, I prefer to make my own plate but maybe my friends or your brother would like your assistance." He gestured to the others, who seized upon his suggestion with alacrity.

"It is kind of you to take note of my likes and dislikes, Miss Bingley. I would be delighted if you would make my plate for me." Richard cheerfully accepted what had not been offered to him and sat down on Miss Bingley's right, noting her smothered look of annoyance. Laughing inwardly, he knew he had precedence over Darcy at the table as the second son of an earl, as Jack, outranking them all, sat on her left.

"How gracious of you to offer, Miss Bingley," Jack added as he signaled a footman to pour his coffee. "Not every hostess is so attentive as to memorize her guests' preferences." Jack finished stirring and looked at the woman brightly, noting the look of chagrin she was trying to mask.

Caroline had no idea what they were talking about and was now saddled with trying to select their breakfasts while her Mr. Darcy sat down the table next to Charles. She began compiling plates with random choices, having no idea what they would choose for themselves. She had the plates set before her guests when the two began an appalling game of switching meats and eggs from one plate to another until she thought she would scream. Louisa caught her eye and shook her head at her. Caroline ignored her warning. "If you gentlemen wish to continue to play at the table, maybe we should call your nannies to attend you to the nursery!" She stood up and, lifting her chin, left the room. As she lingered a moment outside the door she heard "I say, Charles, your sister has no sense of humor, does she?" She fumed hearing Charles reply, "None at all, I'm afraid" and the laughter which followed, Mr. Darcy's chuckles included in the general mirth.

Louisa excused herself a few minutes later. Her sister's sense of offense was doing her no good with any of the gentlemen. She could see the joke, harmless as it was, and even her husband, usually oblivious when eating, laughed at their antics. No one was making a joke of Caroline, though she would be hard to convince the right of it, they were playing with each other. Caroline tried too hard to maintain that hauteur of the ton. It would not serve her well.

She made her way to the music room to find her sister sorting music sheets. "Caroline, why did you leave the room? They were in high spirits, certainly, but no one was trying to offend you. I think you need to learn to be more tolerant of our guests."

"Really, Louisa? I have never seen such rowdy behavior at table, or anywhere for that matter." Caroline fumed.

"Then you are in for a sad awakening, sister dear. They are young, happy gentlemen and if you attended more intimate house parties you would see such high spirits are not uncommon." Louisa attempted to soothe her sister while trying to open her eyes.

"I noticed Mr. Darcy was not a part of it. His manners were impeccable," Caroline retorted.

"Mr. Darcy's manners are always impeccable and he is a man of much greater reserve than our brother and his other guests. Do you really think chastising the second son of an earl and a viscount for their behavior at our brother's table will recommend you to anyone? Of all people, those two know what behavior is suitable for an intimate gathering of the ton much better than we do. Five minutes of joking did not merit your reproof, sister. You may have damaged your chances with all of them with your pique." Louisa remonstrated.

"I don't believe you," was all that Caroline said as she flounced out of the room.

Behind the closed door, Darcy was delivering a reproof of his own. "Both of you were wrong to incite Miss Bingley in such a way. You know she takes formality very seriously and you just could not help yourselves, could you? Richard, if your mother were here she would take you to task quite thoroughly."

"So you do it in her place, Darce?" Richard smirked. "It is just because she treats every meal, every occasion, even playing on the pianoforte as though we were at St. James Court. It is wearing on a man. Even mother, if you are going to bring her up, runs a much more relaxed home than she does."

Jack added, "As much formality as there is in my father's house, I can live in it, but sometimes it is deuced hard to relax here." He looked down the table, "Sorry, Charles, 'tis truth." Charles just waived a fork in reply, taking no offense.

Darcy sighed. They were not entirely wrong in their thoughts, just in their execution. As much as he usually enjoyed their antics, and they did play off of each other rather frequently, he would never act so. "Please, just rein it in. If you feel too tied down you should go for a ride, visit the neighbors, do something, just do not offend our hostesses again, either of them."

Hurst spoke up, "Louisa wasn't offended at all. Used to it at m'mother's. I have brothers, you know."

Darcy smiled. "Pemberley is used to it, as well, though if they are too rowdy Mrs. Reynolds will step in. She only has to give that look. She has amazing control over them." He looked over at Charles, "How are the arrangements for the ball coming along, Charles? Do you need anything from town? I can send to Westbourne House if you require anything," he offered.

"So far my sisters seem to have it all under control. You know, Darce, Caroline is hoping to impress you with how well she could be a hostess in your homes." Charles smiled slyly.

"I have told you before…" Darcy was interrupted by his host.

"I know, man, there are no circumstances but she will be ever hopeful, even after that debacle with your valet." Charles grinned.

The afternoon found Darcy and Richard on their way to the encampment to visit Colonel Forster while Charles and Jack made for Longbourn. On horses ambling their way along the bustling street avoiding the denizens of the town going about their business, Darcy was startled by an oath from Richard. Expecting to see something wrong with Richard's mount, Darcy saw nothing of concern and just queried, "Richard?"

"I believe I have spotted that cur!" Richard snarled as he turned his mount toward an alley.

"Cur?" Darcy asked confusedly, but suspicion soon replaced it as he remembered his conversation with Miss Elizabeth. "Wickham," he stated with finality.

"Richard, we are on our way to speak to Colonel Forster about him. Do not get distracted just because you can get him alone. I repeat: I will not have you hanged or exiled because of Wickham. Now, come along." Darcy stated with finality.

Richard looked behind in the direction his quarry had gone to cover before sighing and following his cousin. Darcy was right but the urge to run Wickham through after what he had attempted with Georgiana last August was very tempting to a man who had spent a great deal of time on the Continent fighting Napoleon and his allies. "I know, Darce, I know."

The meeting with Colonel Forster was enlightening in its own way. After disclosing the history of bad debts to merchants and welched debts of honor of the regiment's newest Lieutenant, fleshed out by ruined merchants' daughters and servant girls, Colonel Forster was moved to reveal to his friend's cousin Wickham's tales.

"He has whined so often about being denied a living left to him under your father's will, that he truly believes it. He thinks us all so witless that we are unaware that a will cannot be simply set aside at the whim of an heir or executor. The officers are sons of gentlemen and know a thing or two so his story was met with amusement, something he appears to be unaccustomed to receiving." Colonel Forster smilingly related.

Darcy raised a brow and asked, "What is his story this time?" hoping that Georgiana's aborted elopement with the scoundrel was not part of the tale.

"He insists he should be living the life of a gentleman cleric if only he had received the living your father, Mr. Darcy, had designated as his under his will. He would like everyone to believe that you wantonly threw off the friend of your youth and denied him his inheritance, reducing him to his current state of comparative poverty. If your tales of his character are true, and no, Richard, I do not doubt you, then he is ill-qualified to minister to the souls of a congregation, at the very least." Colonel Forster related.

"It is true there was a living designated for him in my father's will, but when it came time to receive his bequest, he assured me he was not of a mind for a religious vocation and had no intention of taking orders. He requested and received £3,000 and signed documents that relinquished all entitlement to the living. That, plus the cash bequest of £1,000, seemed to be the end of our association." Darcy paused.

The Colonel's eyes narrowed, "I believe you are about to tell me that there is more to know."

"While I cannot reveal names or locations, suffice it to say that it came to my notice that Wickham was attempting to persuade a young relative of mine into an elopement with the object being control of her considerable fortune. The scheme was discovered in time and Wickham sent on his way with the girl, barely fifteen at the time, safe but suffering from the realization what her foolishness almost cost her in respectability and standing. I understand she is recovering, but slowly, and will be far more cautious in regarding suitors in the future." Darcy concluded his tale, hoping it was vague enough to protect Georgiana's identity while still revealing Wickham's tendency towards perfidy. "I would hope that what happened to her will remain untold. I relate it to you only so you may understand the morals of the man you have taken into your regiment."

"Thank you, sir," Colonel Forster replied, and looking to his friend, "and thanks to you, Richard. He is a problematic officer and I will keep an eye on him. I think I will relate some of this to the good merchants and townsmen of Meryton. It would not do any harm for all of my young soldiers to be looked on warily by the merchants and their families. A red coat does not make a man honorable, I know that better than most, and while the custom of the regiment is good for business, I will advise the town to be certain to limit the credit extended and require payment more frequently than some may like. I want to keep the good will of the town and depriving the merchants of their profit does not work toward that end, neither does interfering with their daughters and servants. I will go over acceptable conduct with my officers and require they review it with the junior ranks. That is all I can really do. Otherwise, everyone must protect themselves." Colonel Forster turned up both hands in a gesture of helplessness and shrugged his shoulders.

Richard replied, "I think that is very fair. Fathers must look after their daughters, after all, and merchants look after their books. Come Darce, let's treat my friend to some good ale at the inn before we must return to Netherfield. With that, the three men left the encampment and enjoyed their time together, with the officers reminiscing and Darcy telling tales on his cousin, exposing Richard to his friend's laughter. The afternoon ended with "I will get you, Darcy!" from Richard as they made their return ride.

 _October 30, 1811_

Mr. Bennet looked out of the glass door in his study to the garden beyond. On yet another afternoon, the viscount was strolling in his park with his not quite eighteen-year-old daughter. She seemed to blossom under the attention which concerned Mr. Bennet. Lizzy was close to them at all times and contributed often to their conversation, but it was very clear that the viscount's object was Mary, not Lizzy and that his Lizzy was standing guard.

Watching Mary, he suspected a large part of her regard was hero worship and gratitude but he had less success with making out what the viscount was about. He wondered if he should approach the viscount directly or ask Lizzy what she thought first. His Lizzy was very protective of her family and as she had not yet seen fit to ask her father to warn the viscount away, Mr. Bennet though she might know a bit more of what his intent was than he did. He also noted the occasional looks darted in the direction of Jane and her young man. Lizzy did not seem very certain about him, either. Mr. Bennet went back to his desk and sat. A conversation with his second daughter was in order and this afternoon would be the best time.

A knock interrupted his reading and he answered, "Come". "You wanted to see me, Papa?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, my dear. I have some questions about the young men who seem to be pursuing my daughters and thought you might have some thoughts on the subject." He looked across the desk and Lizzy and watched her wrinkle her forehead before she replied. "I suppose it is the viscount who causes you the most concern, papa." At his nod, she continued. "Mr. Darcy spoke to me while we were still at Netherfield and related what happened at home with Mr. Collins and Mary. I told you that." Again, he nodded for her to continue. "When Colonel Fitzwilliam and Viscount Rasdale returned to Netherfield he spoke of his admiration for Mary and a desire to get to know her better, if Mary so desired. Mr. Darcy assures me the viscount is an honorable man, Papa. So far, Mary seems to enjoy his company and they speak on many topics and are indeed getting to know each other better. I think she welcomes his attentions."

Mr. Bennet's face was one of incredulity. "A viscount is seeking out the daughter of a gentleman who is not of the ton and who has virtually no dowry or connections and his intentions are honorable? Will he be speaking to me of his intentions? I will not have my daughter trifled with by any man, Lizzy. And what do you or rather, what does Mr. Darcy know, of Mr. Bingley? Mr. Darcy seems to know everyone's intentions. Will Mr. Bingley be speaking to me soon?" Mr. Bennet was getting flustered and a bit angry.

"Peace, Papa. Mr. Darcy only mentioned to me some things the other two told him while Jane and I were still at Netherfield. He wanted to make certain I knew their intentions were honorable and that both men would speak to you as soon as they felt Jane or Mary accepted their visits with pleasure. And Papa," Lizzy crossed the room and rested her hand on her father's arm, "Jane is very happy and confided to me of her esteem of Mr. Bingley while we were still there. Mary was less certain when we arrived home but now she glows, Papa, she glows!"

Mr. Bennet grunted. This is what happened when a man had daughters; someone came along and stole them away before he was ready for them to leave him. "I know, Lizzy, I know. Allow your poor Papa to regret the loss of his daughters to men you tell me deserve them. I will miss them sorely."

"Don't worry, Papa. They will both be here yet awhile and I will be here when they leave. No one will look at your most impertinent daughter. We will both visit them from time to time to spoil their children and I will teach them to climb trees and play their pianoforte very ill!"

Mr. Bennet saw that his Lizzy truly believed it but from what he had seen of Mr. Darcy when the man accompanied his friends to Longbourn, there were possibilities for Lizzy when that man looked at her. It seemed he would be doing some traveling to see his daughters in the years to come!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16—Courting the Bennet Ladies**

 _October 30, 1811_

Caroline Bingley fumed as she watched the four men leave the breakfast room for the study to 'write letters of business' and 'review the account books' and whatever the Colonel might have to do. It was unconscionable! Every day was spent anywhere but at Netherfield and she knew just where Charles was going to go as soon as he was able; Longbourn. He dragged his friends along to watch him pay his attentions to Jane Bennet, a nice enough girl, of course, but definitely not worthy of her brother. And it put Mr. Darcy in the way of the chit Mary! She needed to discover how far this unfortunate infatuation had gone. Surely when Mr. Darcy saw Mary Bennet next to her he would realize the chit's deficiencies! Yes, her best plan would be to go to Longbourn with them today and pull Mr. Darcy's attention back to herself where it belonged.

In the study, Jack looked at his friends and voiced his concerns. "Miss Mary has been receptive of my company these last days and I wish to ask for a courtship. But because of her age, I am uncertain if I should ask her before I approach her father, or after." Jack looked around the room at his friends. "What do you think?"

"When will she become eight and ten? It seems to be a milestone that is important to you in your plans." Darcy was amused and showed it.

"In a month, and leave off, Darcy, I am not of a mind to be teased by you in this. It is important. My feelings are engaged." Jack looked down at his hands.

"My apologies, Jack, but I must ask the difficult question as you will not. What will your family say of Miss Mary's circumstances and connections? She is quite out of your sphere and I am certain the earl looks higher for your matrimonial prospects. She comes with almost no dowry, man. Will they accept her? Will they deride her? Have you thought of this?" Darcy leaned forward and put his hand over his friend's. "You know you must consider this and all it would entail should you move forward and act on your feelings."

"I know and I have done more than just consider it. I sent a letter to the earl and told him all." Jack smirked. "I also sent a letter to the countess. My mother is a romantic, after all. She wants me to be happy and has little hope of me finding my happiness within the ton. I told her that with her guidance Miss Mary would be a wonderful countess and a credit to her and the earldom." He grinned. "I think she would be, too."

"Did you also tell them of her connections to trade?" Darcy added to the list of possible objections.

"Of course! Do you know who her uncle is? Her uncle is father's purveyor of his French brandy. He has known him for several years and he meets with him at his club often. He likes the man very much." Jack returned. "I disclosed all to them but I also said I would not be moved from my course. We Hightowers are stubborn men; ask my mother." Still grinning, Jack held out a letter he had received by express the night before. "I have my answer."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at Jack's happiness in the response to his letters to his parents. "And?"

Jack Hightower rose from his chair and spoke to his friends, smiling broadly, "My father's instructions were quite specific. He said 'get on with it' and my mother only wants to know when she will be in town so she can meet her." He turned and made for the door. "I believe I still need an answer to my original question, Darcy."

"Her father, Jack, speak to her father first to get his consent and then speak to your lady." Darcy laughed.

Charles looked at Jack and gave his advice, too, "Yes, you should go to her father first. I, however, asked Miss Bennet yesterday for a courtship directly. She is the eldest sister, after all, and she consented. I will be speaking to her father today as well." He felt a punch on his arm as Jack returned from the door and the colonel slapped his back, both uttering their congratulations. "My courtship shall not be long. I will ask your guidance, Darce, in devising a settlement document so it is in hand when I do propose. I will need only to select an engagement gift while I am in town picking up the finished papers." His grin, if it could be believed, surpassed Jack's as he surveyed his friends for their reactions. "Darce, my friend, I have yet to hear from you."

Darcy had risen and feeling envious at his friends' felicity, gave his firm and serious approbation of the matches. "Charles, I have known of Miss Bennet's esteem for you for some time and have watched the two of you with pleasure. You are correct, you have been courting for some time and a formal courtship can be a brief affair before you are engaged to the woman of your heart. Miss Elizabeth and I have been watching both of you as your chaperones and knew this day would come. Jack, I am very pleased your family is receptive to Miss Mary. I would certainly fear for you if Miss Elizabeth thought you had trifled with her sister's feelings. She worried constantly about your family and their acceptance of Miss Mary in their circle. It is the best of news." Handshakes were vigorous and heartfelt.

"Two for the parson's mousetrap! We all saw it coming, even your sister, Charles, but I think she is still confused about who is courting whom." Richard added.

Confused, Charles asked, "what does she think and better yet, how do you know?"

"My batman hears all that is said below stairs. Your sister's maid has been trying to stay out of her way because her mistress is very angry that Darcy is courting Miss Mary. I believe she has named Miss Mary 'that Mary Chit'. She is making plans but I have not yet discovered them."

Caroline decided she must have a dinner on a day before the ball to showcase her skills as hostess and allow Mr. Darcy to compare her style and wit to the comportment of the Bennet family. Of course, she would have to invite the Lucases and the Longs to round out the numbers, and maybe the Gouldings as well. So many savages at her table will truly be delightful! Mr. Darcy could not but help to see her shine! Humming, she set about writing invitations for November 6 and composing a menu. She stopped, suddenly, to wonder if this backwater would have all she needed for a dinner in the style of the ton. Would there be time to send to London if there was a lack? Shaking her head, she returned to her menu and rose to bring it downstairs to discuss with the cook and the housekeeper, blithely forgetting to advise her brother of the event to occur in his home less than a week hence. Caroline had not noticed Mr. Darcy and Charles enjoying the company of the local residents at the Lucas dinner. She only remembered the opinions she voiced to Mr. Darcy, forgetting that he had not agreed.

Mrs. Adams watched Miss Bingley's retreating back as she left the kitchen she had never seen before. She would try to find a way to mention the dinner party to Mr. Bingley soon. What a disaster it would be if the gentlemen were committed elsewhere that evening! Miss Bingley had been adamant that she did not need to consult her brother or sister when Mrs. Adams had asked what the master or Mrs. Hurst would like for the evening. She sighed. This is why she was the housekeeper and not a maid. She had to solve the touchy issues.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams." Charles told the housekeeper and watched as she left the room. "This is to impress you, Darce, not the neighborhood. Caroline despises the people here."

"Your sister can be a good hostess but I question a large dinner party just before a private ball. You must ask Mrs. Adams if this will overtax the staff. I can have people brought from Westbourne House to assist if you feel the need." Darcy offered for a second time.

"No, Caroline will just have to do her best. She arranged this and if anything goes wrong she will deny culpability and blame the staff. I will have to tell Mrs. Adams that Caroline cannot fire anyone but her personal maid. She will try it at some point." Charles straightened in his chair and rose, saying, "In fact, I believe I will make that clear right now," and left the room.

Charles Bingley found his sister in the drawing room pouring over a list of some kind. "Caroline, we need to speak."

Caroline huffed at the interruption. "Well, go on Charles, I am very busy right now."

"By what right do you issue invitation to a dinner party in my name and in my home, Caroline?"

She looked up, incredulous. "I am Mistress of Netherfield and may issue invitations and give balls and parties as I wish. What is this about, Charles?"

"Let me clarify for you. There is no Mistress of my home. The only Mistress of my home would be my wife and I am unmarried. You are my sister who occasionally acts as my hostess, upon my request. You have no authority over my home or my staff. I know you, Caroline. You have put great pressure on my staff because of your desire to impress Darcy. I did not authorize this dinner party. I will not embarrass you by canceling it now, but understand, your ability to issue invitations to my home is severely limited and your authority over people is limited to your personal maid. If anything happens untoward at the ball or the dinner you may NOT take it out on my household. I am the only one who can hire or fire. Is that clear?" Charles loomed over his sister and she leaned away, unaccustomed to the intimidation.

"Perfectly, Charles. I apologize for assuming otherwise," she answered through clenched teeth.

Carelessly, he added, "I will not prevent you from having a friend or two over for tea but anything more requires my approval." He left with something of a lift in his step. That had felt good. Charles Bingley whistled as he walked down the hall to meet his friends.

Darcy knew he needed to have the conversation about Wickham with Mr. Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. Today he and Richard would accompany the suitors when they called at Longbourn. Charles and Jack deserted the cousins immediately upon arrival while Darcy asked for some of Mr. Bennet's time. Mrs. Bennet's eyes widened at the thought of a gentleman having a private interview with her husband but could not quite connect either man with her other three daughters. Mrs. Bennet was quite vexed not knowing the subject being discussed in the study. Kitty and Lydia offered to sit in the private garden outside Mr. Bennet's study to see what they could overhear but after their sisters decried the scheme vehemently, Mrs. Bennet had to admit that they should not do it.

"Well, gentlemen, to what to I owe the pleasure of your company? I can offer one of you a good game of chess but the other will have to seek one from Lizzy, if you are quite good enough.?" Mr. Bennet teased.

Richard's interest was piqued. "Miss Elizabeth is a good opponent in the game, sir?"

"Very good, Colonel. I was champion of my house at Cambridge and Lizzy's aptitude for the game rivals mine. Jane plays well, as does Mary, but neither provides enough sport for Lizzy, although she would never say so. I am certain she lets them win so they will continue to play and improve their game without being discouraged." Mr. Bennet smiled.

Darcy was quite interested in this revelation about Miss Elizabeth but put it aside to impart the information on Wickham. "No, sir, our purpose was to reveal the character of a certain person new to the area. However, I would be interested in speaking to Miss Elizabeth about a game or two. Good opponents are rare."

"Then please begin, Mr. Darcy"

"Miss Elizabeth and her sisters met a certain Mr. Wickham, a newly-made lieutenant in the militia quartered here, when they were at Mrs. Phillips card party the day before yesterday. She was very distrustful of him and also saw that he seemed to be afraid when he heard of my presence and that of my cousin in the area." Darcy paused a moment and the other two waited. "He was, as he will be happy to tell you, the son of my father's steward and godson of my father. We played as children on the grounds of Pemberley. Such was my father's esteem for the elder Mr. Wickham, that, in addition to standing as his godfather at his birth, he also paid for a gentleman's education for him. Mr. Wickham's easy manners and charming ways brought cheer to my father's last years. I have never been very outgoing and after my mother's death, was not unhappy that Wickham brought some lightness to my father's days. However, it was all charm. Even as children there were schemes that often got tenants' children in trouble for things I was certain he did, but proof was not in the power of a youth. But at Eton, and later at Cambridge, his behavior was much worse than that of the usual young gentleman away from authority for the first time. I paid many debts and there were female servants and merchants' daughters that suffered by his hand. I do not claim violence, but immoral habits and extreme disregard for the suffering he caused were the norm for George Wickham. My father's opinion remained unchanged to the last because I kept the whole from him, or at least tried to. I have brought my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, to testify regarding my statements. "There was another pause. "My father left Mr. Wickham £1,000 directly and, if he would take orders, the preferment for the living in Kympton when it should become vacant. He was unhappy. He expected a larger bequest than was in the will and deciding he would not take orders, asked for the value of the living instead, which he placed at £10,000. He was incorrect, of course. As the incumbent could be expected to live for some time, the present value was much less and he finally agreed to the sum of £3,000 and signed a document to release all interest in the living and the will fulfilled. I have the papers with me and can show them and the debts from multiple areas that I have bought as I sent for them as soon as Miss Elizabeth advised me he was spreading his tale again. When the living did come vacant but three years later, he returned and assuring me his situation was desperate and his current poverty extreme, he felt I could have no issue with giving him the living now. Of course, I did not. His anger was clearly in proportion to his need for ready cash to resolve his pressing debts. I told him to leave and never bother the Darcy family again." Mr. Bennet handed him a glass of port that he gratefully accepted, even though the day was early for the indulgence.

He began again. "He intruded again upon the notice of the Darcys and the Fitzwilliams this past summer. I cannot reveal the names but for your ears alone I will say that a very young relative, who had just turned five and ten, was taken from school and as a reward for all of her hard work, granted a trip to the seaside with her newly hired personal companion, as is the custom in Town before a young lady makes her come-out. It was discovered too late that the guardians were deceived by this companion, who provided glowing but false references to her new employers. Somehow Wickham had discovered the young lady's need for a companion and helped her forge references that would satisfy the guardians. The two were in a conspiracy. Upon removal to the seaside, Wickham was allowed by the companion to court her charge to the point she believed herself in love with and loved by Wickham. He presented a plan of a romantic elopement to Gretna Green to which she agreed. What saved her was the unexpected arrival of one of her guardians the day prior to their scheduled departure. In her innocence she cheerfully shared her happy news. He acted quickly and discovered the companion's complicity in the scheme. The young lady has a fortune of very high value which was surely Wickham's goal. Both he and the companion were dealt with but not before Wickham abused the young lady in such terms to let her know that without the money she was worthless. She was, and I believe, remains, devastated at what almost happened."

"Dear lord," Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair and tried to assimilate all that he had heard. "I surmise it is not only young misses with a fortune that he will make his target and that is why you are here today." Mr. Bennet commented.

Richard answered, feeling his cousin had spent enough emotional energy in his version of the tale. "There are daughters that my cousin has taken it upon himself to rescue, and in some cases, find a husband for at Pemberley. Of a certainty, there are some that we know nothing about. He leaves a trail of misery wherever he goes, justifying himself by complaining that he should have been made a gentleman by Darcy's father. Personally, if I find the opportunity, I will cheerfully run him through and save the world much misery. While my cousin will not say so, we also know that he delights in causing my cousin as much trouble as possible. You are his friends and I suspect that will make any in your family a recipient of his schemes. Protect your daughters, sir. We have spoken to Colonel Forster and he has promised to warn the merchants in Meryton but that will not stop Wickham from making contact on social occasions or even just outings to the shops. He is charming and very good at what he does." The colonel's had was again on the hilt of his sword. "As long as I am in the area, I will keep watch but I cannot stay until the militia moves to its spring quarters. I must l return in a few days to my regiment."

Mr. Bennet looked at the colonel and asked, "And do you know where they are to move come spring?"

"Colonel Forster tells me they will remove to Brighton. Just keep your family away from that seaside town and concentrate on protecting them here." The Colonel stood up. "I feel the need for some lighter company after all of this serious discussion, something that will keep my hand off of my sword! May we join the ladies?"

Darcy and Mr. Bennet also stood. "You two may see to my ladies while I continue to think on this matter, sirs. I thank you both from the bottom of my heart for this warning. My girls are precious to me." Mr. Bennet looked out his window and saw his two daughters walking out. "Can you tell me that I should have no concerns with the two gentlemen on my daughters' arms right now?"

"I believe you can expect a visit from both of them very soon, sir. They are good men, your daughters will be happy and cared for by loving spouses. I should not reveal so much but after our conversation, I feel it only right to give you some reassurances." Darcy also looked out the window and saw Miss Elizabeth sitting on a bench and attempting to read and chaperone at the same time. He thought she could use some assistance in her endeavors. His personal assistance should suffice. With a grin he was unaware he was sporting, he left the study. Mr. Bennet and the colonel looked at each other with similar expressions of mirth. Darcy was not fooling anyone but possibly himself and Miss Elizabeth.


	17. Chapters 17 and 18

**Hello, everyone. I accidentally uploaded two chapters on another forum so I am doing the same here. I also wanted to tell you that as the story progresses, the title no longer seems to work for me and I will change it upon publication. I will let you know the published title at the beginning of a future chapter because JAFF readers are incredibly loyal and eagle-eyed people. Someone will spot that the text is the same as the story here and warn me that someone has stolen my book! To prevent causing anyone any concern, I will post the new title as soon as I determine what it is. And again, thank you all for your follows, favorites, and fantastic reviews. I cannot emphasize enough how much they mean to me. Love you all!**

 **Chapter 17—A Walk With Elizabeth**

 _October 30, 1811_

Lizzy looked up as Mr. Darcy approached her bench. He walked in and out of the shadows on the walkway giving the effect of being surrounded by breaking bubbles. She giggled at the remembered conversation during their dance. He lifted an eyebrow in query at her giggle and stopped before her.

"May I sit, Miss Elizabeth and also inquire what inspires your laughter?" Darcy asked as he looked down at the eyes that sparkled with life and joy.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy, please sit down. As for my mirth, when you were coming down the walkway the way the shadows from the trees broke and reformed made me think of your 10,000 bubbles." She grinned.

Darcy looked back but did not truly see it. "I am afraid I don't quite see."

Lizzy jumped up and ran lightly toward the house and suddenly he did see. As she walked back the shadows broke and reformed in irregular circles, not very many as she was more than a foot shorter than him but enough to see what the effect might have been when he walked toward her.

"Well, madam, you know I can go nowhere without my bubbles. It would be unseemly." He pompously proclaimed and then gave in to a devastatingly beautiful smile that stopped Lizzy as she was sitting down.

"Mr. Darcy! Where have you been hiding that?" Lizzy exclaimed.

Darcy was confused. He had not been hiding anything. Slightly offended, he asked. "May I inquire to what you are referring, Miss Bennet?" adding formality to his hurt.

But she disarmed him yet again. "Why that smile, sir. I have yet seen one make an appearance and will advise you to let it out more often. Don't gentlemen of the ton smile very much?" she asked seriously.

"This gentleman doesn't, but I have friends who do as you must know, Miss Elizabeth, as you have been often in their company." He sighed. "In Town, to smile too much at someone, especially young ladies, gives rise to expectations I will not fulfill. It is difficult enough to deflect the grasping mothers and their emptyheaded daughters without making them think Darcy money will fill their empty coffers and fuel the lifestyles of dissolute families." Darcy paused. "I know you think your mother is too vocal in her desires to match her daughters with eligible gentlemen but she is still unlike those I usually see in Town. Your mother worries for you and only wants to see you all safe and protected when Mr. Bennet is gone and Mr. Collins returns. Yes, she hopes for a man of substance to ease your lives but I don't think she would turn down a parson or clerk who genuinely cared for and could support one of her daughters. In that she is vastly different than what I encounter in Town."

"How sad, Mr. Darcy. To be always hunted for what you have and not who you are must be terrible. Is there no love in Town?"

"There is, Miss Elizabeth. There is the occasional love match where respect and love mark the joining of the families. But it is rare in a society where marriage is a money transaction designed to save someone from financial ruin or to beef up someone's holdings." Darcy continued, "I am still single at a time when it appears my dearest friends will be starting the rest of their lives." Darcy looked over to the courting couples.

"Jane told me of Mr. Bingley's request for a courtship last night, although it seemed to me he has been courting her all along." She smiled indulgently at the pair.

"It will be short," Darcy blurted. Turning to a worried Elizabeth and soothed her with "I apologize. Please keep this in confidence but Charles will leave for London in a few days to see his solicitor and retrieve a ring. He sent an express this morning with the particulars of a settlement for your sister and will return with it and the ring to ask your father's blessing to become an engaged man. He sees no need to prolong the courtship period. He would like to announce the engagement at the ball."

Now it was Darcy's turn to see a beaming Elizabeth turn to him. The smile made his heart jump and another bit of duty to his family crumbled away.

"Truly, Mr. Darcy?" He nodded. "Oh, dear, dear Jane will be so happy and no one deserves such happiness more. I will most certainly keep Mr. Bingley's secret. It will so lovely to have a brother at last and one who truly will love my sister as she deserves." She looked forward and folded her hands in her lap, concerning Darcy at this change in her attitude.

"Miss Elizabeth, is all well?" he asked with a great deal of sympathy for whatever might ail her.

Lizzy looked at him briefly and turned away. "I am attempting to look as if I have no secrets and not draw Jane's attention to me. I must be demure and Jane-like." She looked quickly at him again. "You must help me! Tell me a story or something! I must hide my joy!"

"As for that, I do have a story to tell you Miss Elizabeth which will quite kill your joy and make your sister concerned for you after my telling. I have just come from your father after relating the whole to him and will fulfill my promise to you to elaborate on why my cousin wished to run Mr. Wickham through and why I am willing to let him if I could be certain he would not hang for it."

"Oh. Then please tell me. If he is very bad, it is quite possible I would be willing to aid your cousin. I did not like the way he looked at me, sir. If he is such a scoundrel as you imply, it will be good for everyone to know it." Lizzy looked at him.

Darcy proceeded to relate the whole to her as he had told her father. She was appalled. "Those poor women, to be so deceived. And the merchants who livelihood he stole! You are very good to buy his debts so they would not suffer, sir." Darcy barked a laugh that caused the others in the garden to look their way. "It was only in part altruistic, Miss Elizabeth. Buying his debts puts Wickham in my power and serves to hang over him as a Sword of Damocles whose drop I control. When they amount to enough to put him into the Marshalsea for the balance of his days, I will use them unless he does something untoward sooner." Darcy looked intently at her. "I am a powerful man, Miss Elizabeth and try to use that power judiciously. When I use it on Mr. Wickham I want to be certain I do it for the right reasons." He looked at her seriously and then came to a decision. If he was to pursue her, he must trust her completely. "I must ask your complete discretion in this, Miss Elizabeth. You may not share this with anyone in your family or friends." She nodded, looking down at her hands again. "The young lady at the seaside was my sister, Georgiana. She was just fifteen at the time. This past summer has been a nightmare for all of us. I could have lost her, not just to him, but to whatever life he planned for her when he had the fortune he desired. She was, and remains, devastated at what Wickham nearly cost her in her future and her respectability. She is further convinced that she will never be able to judge whether a person's attentions are for herself or for baser motives. A shy young girl has been rendered nearly mute in the presence of anyone not her family. My cousin and I are her guardians and know we have failed her. We are struggling to find a way to help her." Darcy was now looking straight ahead with eyes suspiciously bright. He looked toward the house and saw the colonel, surprisingly, exit with Mrs. Bennet on his arm, chatting away with her on some topic or other. Darcy suspected it was some war-time tale of dubious origin that held the matron enthralled. They were trailed by the youngest Bennets who seemed equally engrossed. The colonel caught his eye and when Darcy nodded his cousin understood he had completed relating the tale of Wickham to Miss Elizabeth.

He started slightly at Lizzy's voice. "Do you know what my father intends to do with the information, sir? My youngest sisters are silly and both seem to look for only parties and dancing. Not that I did not enjoy the experience at their age but there was no serpent in the garden then. He knows of your connection to my family though your friends. Should we be fearful?" Lizzy asked as she looked him directly into the eyes.

"We have already spoken to his commander and provided him with the information we gave to your father. He will be watched and the merchants and merchant daughters warned. I suspect that through him, the Lucases will also be warned. It will spread quickly. It is up to your father to impress the danger on his daughters. I hope he is successful."

"Thank you, sir. You have again proven to be a friend of our community, all four and twenty families!" Lizzy grinned and lightened the moment. "Come, sir, shall we speak of something else as we continue in our roles as chaperones?" and with an impertinent grin said scandalously, "and is your cousin a danger to my mother, sir? Does he prefer married ladies? He is quite charming and may just turn her head!" Darcy turned as they both heard a girlish giggle come from the matron on his cousin's right arm, his left now supporting Miss Kitty with Miss Lydia on her sister's arm. The three were laughing merrily as they strolled.

"I believe your mother and sisters are quite safe but are certainly well entertained. My cousin has a gift for storytelling."

"The why don't we join them and hear his latest creation. I do so love a good fairytale!" She stood up immediately but was slightly shocked when, for the first time in their acquaintance, Fitzwilliam Darcy offered his arm. She hesitated only a moment before she took it, certain he meant only to be polite as the garden was quite full of her entire family, save her father. But she qualified the acceptance with "I thank you, sir, but I truly do not need escort. I have been traipsing around theses paths all my life." She wanted to be certain he knew she was not one of those grasping women of the ton.

"But, Miss Elizabeth, maybe I need your arm as I have not walked these paths as much as you and need your support." Darcy grinned at her, only one dimple showing this time.

"Ah, such a weak, old man who needs a lady's arm to help him walk a small garden! I will take pity on you and your advanced age of, what is it, Mr. Darcy?" She looked at him.

"Eight and twenty," he replied.

"Oh, my, such an elderly man to lose the strength of his limbs. I will take care of you, Mr. Darcy!" she laughed and thought she heard "that is a great wish of mine, Miss Elizabeth," but chose to believe she misunderstood and they walked along with the others and listened to the colonel's outrageous stories.

Wickham was a frustrated man. His attempts to blacken Darcy's name failed at the inn where the citizenry congregated for a pint or two. Colonel Forster had spoken to all of his officers and the speech was reinforced when he told them that he had warned the merchants in town that their posting was temporary and to not extend credit to his men they could not afford to lose when they left. The colonel had told them when his troops would be paid and recommended that any accounts be satisfied each month. It also seemed the women of the town gave them all the cold shoulder when they attempted to become acquainted.

Wickham was not used to paying for a woman's favors but that seemed all that was available and it was cash up front. The few available were very busy indeed. GAH! No women, no credit at the merchants for boots or the other items he was accustomed to buying as he pleased was galling. He had thought joining the militia was an easy ride of not much work and much play with little cost to himself. He would blame Darcy and Fitzwilliam if the restrictions were not put on all of the soldiers in his regiment, not just him. This was not turning out the way he had expected. The money he invested in the commission was wasted.

Even the back alleys of Meryton, a decent sized town, offered no succor. He needed money and the available ways of getting it would see him hung if caught. There must be some unprotected maiden he could approach and make a successful bid for her dowry. At that moment, he saw a woman he knew by sight but who did not know him, descend from a carriage, Caroline Bingley. She and her sister were self-important and self-involved. Maybe a compromise could be worked if he played his cards just right. After all, £20,000 was a tolerable amount and he could always send her back to her brother when he was finished with her. Feeling much better with a plan, Wickham emerged from the alley. He still had his good looks and winning ways that charmed many a woman. Miss Bingley would not stand a chance. He toed a rock onto the sidewalk in front of her carriage so he would have an excuse to 'rescue' her.

Caroline looked about her with distaste. She still had a few things to choose for both the ball and the dinner party and no time to return to London for them. Indeed, if she returned to London, she would campaign strongly not to return to this backwater, no matter what Charles thought. She huffed. The footman had handed her out of the carriage just as an officer in his regimentals seemed to stop in admiration of her. Demurely, she lowered her eyes. He was quite handsome. As the footman handed out her sister, Caroline stepped forward and her toes hit the rock, causing her to stumble slightly. The handsome stranger rushed over and caught her arm, releasing it immediately when she was stable. He looked her directly in the eyes (a ploy Wickham found that seemed to disarm the ladies) and asked, "Are you well, madam?"

Charmed, Caroline nodded, and said "Thank you, sir, for your assistance. It is a pleasure to meet one of His Majesty's officers."

With the perfect opening, Wickham introduced himself, "Lieutenant George Wickham, Miss…"

"Bingley, sir, Miss Caroline Bingley. I did not know there was a regiment here in Meryton. You must be quite bored. This is such a nothing sort of town." She sniffed and looked around her.

Instantly perceiving her character, Wickham was quick to agree. "Drawing up to his full height and looking disdainfully around him, he replied, "To be certain, Miss Bingley, what the War Office could have been thinking quartering the regiment here, I don't know. There is no society, no fashion, nothing that recommends it, excepting, of course, for you and your friend." Wickham smiled.

"I agree, sir! This is my sister, Mrs. Louisa Hurst. We are staying with my brother at Netherfield Park outside of this savage little place. We have other guests with us, as well. My brother is quite enamored of playing at estate management for the nonce and we are obliged to remain. It is too much to endure." She complained.

"I can see you are troubled. I am always available to listen as I guess your brother does not care for your opinion enough." Wickham looked very sympathetic at the women. "May I offer you my escort? There is no telling what rabble may try to accost you as you shop."

Louisa Hurst looked a little shocked as her sister took the arm of the handsome stranger who had just introduced himself, ignoring propriety. She followed along, but on her sister's side, ignoring the offered arm. Her husband would not be pleased and neither would Charles. This kind of thing could get them both sent back up north to stay with family in the decidedly unfashionable town of their birth.

Mary Bennet was very nearly overwhelmed. Jack, she could call him Jack now, had asked to court her! He assured her of his family's approval and that of her father. She had been trying desperately to hold her feelings in check until now, but it had been so very difficult. He had been considerate and attentive and now, she believed he was in possession of her heart. She put her cold hands up to her hot cheeks as she gave him her permission. She looked at him sitting next to her on the bench in her family's garden and could only let him see her heart in her eyes. She would pray tonight with more fervor than she had ever done. She would thank the Lord for sending such a man to her and for her suitor's affections. Truly, this was all a gift from God.

Jack pulled her hand from her face and raised it to his lips, bestowing a kiss that made his Mary seem to blush down to her toes. When they wed, he would truly enjoy making her blush for him. His heart beat just a bit faster as he gave up a silent prayer of thanks that Charles had felt Darcy needed protection from his appalling sister. Truly, God was good.

In another part of the garden, Charles Bingley wrapped the arm of his beloved Jane around his own and covered it with his hand as he told her he had to leave for Town for a few days but would return in time for his ball.

"Miss Bennet, may I request the pleasure of both the first and supper sets to assure myself of a place on your card? I would want to share the supper hour with no other." He looked at Jane with all the love he felt in his eyes.

Jane beamed at him, showing the happiness she had been feeling since he had requested the courtship. "Yes, Mr. Bingley. It would be my greatest pleasure."

Observing the couples from where they walked, Darcy decided to make his first, cautious, move. Miss Elizabeth was not looking for love and thought him only a friend. To change that, he must let her know of his appreciation of her wit, beauty, and charming personality. "Miss Elizabeth, I hope I have not lost my chance by waiting too long to ask, but might I inquire if there is room on your dance card for Bingley's ball?"

Lizzy startled. She had not expected Mr. Darcy to ask. He was accustomed to only the most accomplished performers in town, surely. "There is, sir. Do you have a specific set you wanted to dance?"

"I would appreciate the supper set, Miss Elizabeth, and one other. That way we are both assured of good company that night."

Mildly shocked, Elizabeth nodded, but then realized what he was about. "So, you will dance with your hostess for the first? I am certain Miss Bingley will be delighted. Her sister will need a partner, too." She grinned at him impishly.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, I will not dance the first at all; I never do unless I am related to the lady and even then, very seldom. I will do my duty to Bingley's sisters at some point during the ball. Our dances are for pleasure."

Darcy watched as Elizabeth's checks reddened in a most delightful blush.

 **Chapter 18—Darcy Steps In It (And It Gets Messy)**

 _November 2, 1811_

Darcy reached up to grasp Richard's hand in a final shake before he rode off at a cantor with his batman to return to his regiment. As he watched his cousin, Darcy felt a frisson of despair at not knowing if this time Richard would get orders to return to the continent and he would lose his cousin to the dogs of war. Shakespeare had it right. To protect his cousin from those ravening beasts, he needed to increase his efforts to discover means to allow his proud cousin to resign his commission and accept his help establishing himself in less hazardous circumstances with his dignity intact. It was a conundrum that Darcy was dedicated to solving. He loved his cousin and would see him safe. Sighing to himself, he turned and walked to his own horse. It was too early to call anywhere and the Netherfield household was still abed. He would ride.

Elizabeth loved her family, all of them, but the volume in the household after the dinner invitation was received tested her limits. Fortunately, the dresses from Madam Durand included frocks fine enough for the Netherfield dinner, much to Mrs. Bennet's smirking delight. Having daughters dressed by the finest London modiste, one even the Bingley sisters could not claim access to, delighted her. This was a perfect occasion to wear their finest and still be dressed appropriately for the event. No one in Meryton had seen her daughters dressed so well, Mrs. Bennet repeated several times. It was a song she was tired of hearing her mother sing and she fled for the company of trees, a long walk, and blessed silence to begin the day.

Standing at the top of Oakham Mount and watching the sun rise higher in the clear blue sky, Elizabeth became aware of the sounds of a rider making their way up the hill. Exasperated that her solitude would be interrupted, she steeled herself for an unwelcome companion, schooling her features to hide her irritation. She was less unhappy to see the rider was Mr. Darcy. He was a gentleman that seemed comfortable with silence and might be content to leave her to her thoughts.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy responded and looked about for her escort. "You are alone this morning?" His face showed his disapproval.

Elizabeth was tired of escorts and waiting for a danger that never presented itself. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and free to walk, run, climb, sing, read, or engage in any activity she wished without it being reported to her mother. There had been no sightings of infected wild animals reported and she was just finished with the entire event. She wanted her life back under her control. She responded to Mr. Darcy's obvious disapproval smartly. "As you can see, Mr. Darcy, I am alone and enjoying my solitude." Unspoken was the phrase 'until now', but it was understood.

"Ah. I believe your father is unaware you are enjoying your solitude, or am I mistaken, Miss Elizabeth?"

"That would be correct, sir." Elizabeth looked up at the man still on his horse. "Will you tell him?"

"I should but if you allow me to share the view I will not, and I must also escort you back to your home," Darcy bargained. More gently he added, "I know these restrictions chafe, Miss Elizabeth, but please bear them another week or two until the authorities are certain these woods and lanes are safe. Please."

Elizabeth only nodded.

"I had not expected to see anyone out this early. The day looks to be clear but will be colder soon, I think." Darcy said looking at her dressed in a pelisse rather than a warmer redingote of wool flannel. "You will be cold soon dressed as you are."

Elizabeth answered tartly, still miffed at his chastisement for walking about at all. "Your concern is noted, sir, but as I walk briskly for the exercise, I am quite warm now and will continue to be comfortable on my return to home." She looked up at the man on the very large horse. "I have been old enough to dress myself for the weather many years now and do not need direction." Elizabeth almost immediately regretted the last. She sighed. "I apologize. I am out of sorts. I have been seeking solitude and was ungracious when you arrived. Miss Bingley's dinner invitation has my mother…anxious to make a good impression and very busy about it." She smiled at him a little saucily.

"Ah. I left Netherfield for precisely the same reason, although it is Miss Bingley being busy the last day or so that has tested my patience. Shall we commiserate on our torment?" Darcy raised his brows in inquiry, eliciting a giggle from Elizabeth.

"Of course, sir, I will share my hiding place and allow you to drink in some needed silence. I must, however, return home very soon, if you are still," she stopped to find the word, "insistent on escorting me back." She added as she watched him dismount and realized for the first time how graceful he was in the movement. He was a well-built man with broad shoulders and filled out his… wait, stop those thoughts! She blushed, turned back to the view and looked determinedly outward. Goodness!

Darcy noted her discomposure and delightful blush. It seemed to be a Bennet daughter trait. He smiled to himself and led the discussion back to Netherfield and Miss Bingley. "It seems Miss Bingley is confused with what is happening in your home."

"How so?"

"She believes I am courting Miss Mary and is determined to stop it." He grinned boyishly. "Richard informed me this morning of the gossip his batman overheard below stairs. He was quite amused, entirely at my expense, of course."

Elizabeth giggled, "Of course. Will the viscount disclose his courtship? It seems it will put you back into Miss Bingley's marriage mart."

Raising a brow, Darcy replied with a bit of a sigh. "Until I marry, I doubt I will ever be truly free of her attentions. She is determined and has not taken the rejection well."

"You have directly rejected her?" Elizabeth was incredulous.

"Multiple times through her brother but very recently her attentions were such I had to be specific in my refusal to consider her. It only made her angry and I do not believe it changed her plans in my direction at all." He looked down at the ground. "She refers to your sister as 'Mary Chit' and plans, I believe for making her look poorly in my eyes at either the dinner or the ball, maybe both." He looked up and turned to Elizabeth. "Rasdale will protect her, do not worry. Miss Bingley cannot afford to insult the nobility he represents. When he does, I will again fend off her attentions unless I can refocus them elsewhere." He grinned again, making Elizabeth feel she had been given a gift, which was ridiculous, after all. "Is there no one in the neighborhood we can present Miss Bingley as a suitable prospect? Help me, please, Miss Elizabeth, I implore you!"

Elizabeth laughed gaily at the picture he presented. She could see him fleeing on his horse with Miss Bingley racing behind, feathers in her turban flying!

"My predicament is amusing? Tis not funny on my end, I assure you, madam." Darcy looked at her laughing merrily.

"Your pardon, sir, I was just picturing you fleeing the area on your horse with Miss Bingley racing to catch you." Elizabeth grinned up at him.

"Humph. I can see I garner no sympathy from you."

"But did you truly tell her your thoughts on her attachment to you? That was not well done of you, Mr. Darcy. Think of the mortification she must have felt! No matter how unwanted her attentions may be, she is deserving of your consideration." Elizabeth chastised her friend seriously. She was unprepared for his reaction.

Darcy stiffened and looked down at his companion with a look of hauteur and some derision for her comments. "Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to decide how someone who has committed an offense against me should be addressed. It is my person that requires protection and I will determine the means, without input from those so wholly unconnected with me." He stepped away from her side as she responded, heatedly.

"You hold yourself quite high if you view a lady's attentions as an assault upon your person, sir! You may not like her but Miss Bingley does deserve your respect for her feelings, however that they are not returned! Really, Mr. Darcy, I had not realized you disdained the feelings of others so completely. I have been entirely mistaken in your character, I must own." Elizabeth's eyes sparked with anger and a bit of moisture. She had thought they were friends but she had been wrong, so wrong.

"I will not explain myself, Miss Elizabeth but to say you do not know the whole. But know that my good opinion once lost, is lost forever. Miss Bingley has by her actions lost that good opinion."

"A failing indeed, sir, is such a loss to implacable resentment. I must suppose that in disagreeing with your actions whatever friendship we may have had has also been a victim of that loss of good opinion." Elizabeth squared her shoulders and said what she felt would be the final cut. "I release you from the supper set, Mr. Darcy, as I am now certain my company is no longer pleasurable. Good day, sir!" She turned and began her return journey to Longbourn.

Darcy mounted his horse and followed her down the path. "I do not release you from the supper set, Miss Elizabeth and despite your small opinion of me, I will escort you back to your home and advise your father of your escape from his protection," he answered, angrily.

Elizabeth strode quickly home, knowing she could not outpace his horse, but wanting to walk out her anger. Would he also tell Papa of their argument? Papa would be angry enough at her for walking out alone but arguing with a neighbor would be another issue to talk to her about. And her mother! Dear Lord, what if Papa told Mamma that she had had angry words with a gentleman? Mamma would never forgive her. She covered her face with her hands as she walked and nearly tripped. She heard Mr. Darcy dismount and move up to walk beside her and gritted her teeth. She knew he did so in case she faltered again and determined such a thing would not happen. He continued to walk in silence as did she.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a frustrated man. He was not about to explain to a maiden that Miss Bingley had tried to compromise him into marriage. Why was she so stubborn? What made her think she had the right to take him to task over Caroline Bingley of all people? And defying her father's restrictions against walking without an escort in these woods and fields was not to be borne! He kept his face neutral, not allowing the frustration he felt to be exposed. He would not release her from the supper set. She would just have to understand that fact. How had this all gone so wrong?

The not quite couple arrived at the back garden to meet a worried and armed Mr. Bennet accompanied by Samuel who was also armed, just setting off up the path. His relief at seeing his second daughter was obvious. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Elizabeth Anne Bennet never do this to me again, I implore you. When I found you missing I thought my heart would stop. Promise me, girl, that you will not evade my restrictions until we are satisfied it is safe for you to resume your rambles alone. Promise me!" Mr. Bennet demanded.

Into his shoulder Elizabeth nodded her head and promised. "And I am afraid I have more bad news for you. The militia is not made up of all good men, my dear. Until they remove from the area, all of my daughters will continue to have an escort when they leave our home, and your mother, too. I have learned from this experience to take better care of my family and you shall learn to live with it." Mr. Bennet drew back from her and looked at her sternly. "I will have you admit your understanding and agreement, Lizzy."

Darcy watched as Elizabeth reluctantly, very reluctantly if he read her correctly, agreed to her father's new rules. He offered a sop to her pride even though she had offended his. "Mr. Bennet, I came upon Miss Elizabeth soon after she began her walk and offered to escort her home. She was safe." He had not been certain if she would not have given him the cut direct, such had been the heat of their argument. Such a thing would have been impossible to overcome, even if he had been inclined. He did not see just yet how to return to their former friendship. But was surprised to realize he wanted to.

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. She did not regret anything she told him, he should not treat Miss Bingley so, but he seemed to be offering a truce of sorts. She would have to consider whether she wanted one or not with such a proud and disdainful man.

George Wickham placed his hand over Miss Bingley's as it held his arm. She actually blushed at the intimacy he took. They spoke of Town and its amusements and the lack of anything similar in Meryton, a common subject of agreement. She had finally brought up Darcy and his companions and he listened eagerly to glean any opportunity he could from the information.

"So tell, dear lady, is Darcy the same proud and reserved man he has always been?" Wickham asked, revealing for the first time his acquaintance with the man he deemed the cause of all his ills.

"You know him? I am surprised, sir." She replied.

"Did you not know? This regiment is composed of men of Derbyshire. Many at least know of the family, even if they are not directly acquainted with the man himself. I own I know him better than most as I grew up on the estate." Wickham waited to see if she would invite a confidence and he would play the injured party a little better this time.

Caroline was shocked. She had not heard of another gentleman living at Pemberley. Charles had only ever mentioned Mr. Darcy. Her attention was taken again by his next statement.

"Yes, Darcy and I attended Cambridge together. I was his father's godson and Darcy and I played together as children." Wickham said as he thought, Come on, ask me for more information.

"Then you must know my brother Charles Bingley. He and Mr. Darcy became close friends at university. They have kept up the connection and are still dear friends." Caroline informed him. Why had Charles never mentioned the man?

"Ah, well, sometimes childhood friendships do not last when men are full grown. Such was the demise of my friendship with Darcy. I believe he found your brother a better friend than one who has known him since we were in short coats." An exaggeration but Wickham knew he was drawing the stupid woman in quite easily. "And there were Darcy's actions after his father died when he denied me my inheritance."

"Surely that is not possible! Was there no recourse available to the law? I never knew he could be so cruel to a childhood friend." Caroline was rapidly revising her opinion of Fitzwilliam Darcy as a desirable husband. If he could treat Mr. Wickham so, what would he do to his wife? Women were under the complete control of their husbands by law. Suddenly, her imagined ability to control her life as Mr. Darcy's wife seemed at jeopardy.

"The bequest was substantial but worded in such a way that I could not get at it. If I had the means to pay for legal assistance, I am certain of my success. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy would not be quite so rich and arrogant." Wickham expounded his revised tale of woe at the hands of Darcy to his willing and credulous victim. Marriage to her would get him £20,000 of easy money. He would either return her to her brother, or better yet, sell her in Town to those who could teach her to be useful to a healthy male who would pay for the privilege.

It was time to let her stew over his revelations. She would be ripe soon.

"I had thought to invite you to the dinner we are having at Netherfield two days before the ball, and of course, to the ball itself but I can see with my brother's friendship with Mr. Darcy, that will not be possible. You will be missed, Mr. Wickham." Caroline added before she left the company of the fascinating gentleman to complete her errands. It was no wonder he did not call on her at Netherfield. He could not! She curtseyed to his bow and motioned to her footman and maid to enter the store they were passing. She had ordered some fine stationary from London and was picking it up today. She had much to think about when she returned home.

Wickham made it back to his quarters in time for his next scheduled duty with no one the wiser.

At Longbourn, the only courting couple was spared the company in the drawing room. Mrs. Bennet's excitement was not excessive but the Viscount and Mary Bennet were naturally interested only in themselves. Jane and Lizzy played chaperones while Jane missed Mr. Bingley and Lizzy held her secret knowledge of Mr. Bingley's intentions close to her heart. She listened as Jane spoke of her beau and her happiness in the courtship while thinking to herself that she wished she had not refused Mr. Darcy the supper set. It was a bit hard to be the one without a beau among the three older sisters and at least having someone of intelligence to speak with at supper would have been pleasant. There was no telling who she would be seated with now. Lizzy tried to settle her thoughts and pull them away from the man from Derbyshire.

Arriving at Netherfield Park, Darcy found Miss Bingley was not home so his sequester in the billiards room with Hurst was accomplished with little effort. His play was poor and allowed Hurst to win, something that rarely happened. Hurst was jovial at the result and Darcy was distracted. He regretted his argument with Miss Elizabeth greatly. He knew he would have to apologize and explain himself to her, though speaking of an attempted compromise to a gently bred maiden still offended his sensibilities, he knew he must. He wanted to dance with her at the ball. He wanted her company at table during supper. Walking up to his room he stopped mid-flight at an unlooked for thought. He wanted her.


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19—Caroline's Dinner**

 _November 6, 1811_

Caroline fidgeted in her chair. The seating arrangements were working out the way she wished. While the viscount had precedence and would sit on her left, Mr. Darcy would be seated on her right. The Mary Chit would be pushed further down the table among the savages. Mr. Bennet would also be near her end of the table as the major landowner in the area as would that insufferable bore, Sir William Lucas. At Charles' side would be Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas. Caroline smiled in satisfaction at separating Charles from Jane Bennet, courtship or no. Hmmm. Mrs. Goulding would be seated next to Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Long next to the viscount. This little chore was becoming quite delightful! Caroline wrote out place cards in her elegant hand and nearly skipped in delight as she placed them on the table. She stepped back to admire her work and left to consult the housekeeper again. She was able to order some late roses from London that would provide just the right touch of elegance and Town sophistication. Mr. Darcy would be very impressed. Caroline left for her room to prepare for her guests.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was in the unaccustomed position of needing to explain his himself to another. But as he sat in his room, definitely hiding, he knew that if he wanted to repair his friendship with Miss Elizabeth, there was no other choice. He was still hoping Richard would be able to return for the ball, if not the dinner, but had not heard from his cousin. He thought he might need someone to confirm his account of the events and did not wish it to be Charles. He rose and rang for Parker. He needed to ride and think. There was plenty of time.

Lizzy had escaped to Meryton with Samuel in tow. Mamma's turban feathers had been crushed and Lizzy had stoically volunteered to make the quick trip to rescue Mamma's finery. Such was her distress Mamma had taken her offer with only the admonishment to not dawdle and return in good time to dress herself. Lizzy smiled as she walked about and, if truth be known, dawdled while in Meryton, looking in windows and greeting neighbors. A horseman approached her, causing her to look up and see Mr. Darcy. She blushed as they still had not mended their quarrel of the other day and she regretted it. She was more astonished when Mr. Darcy stopped beside her and dismounted.

"Miss Elizabeth, good afternoon." Darcy's riding crop hit his thigh as he watched her.

"Good afternoon, sir. How are you today?" Lizzy returned.

"I am in need of a few minutes of your time, if you would be so kind as to oblige me. I think I need to explain something to you and I would do it before the ball." Darcy watched her closely, hoping for a welcoming expression. What he saw was more neutral than he had hoped but she nodded.

"Are you finished your errands? Are you returning home?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. My mother needed some new feathers for her turban for tonight and I am retuning home with them. You can explain as we walk." She looked up at him and grinned, "As you can see, I am properly escorted on this walk."

"I noticed." Darcy also noticed that Samuel had dropped back a few feet so he could protect his charge but not overhear their conversation. Darcy appreciated his discretion. "We were at odds the other day and I want to explain my reasons for my opinion of Miss Bingley. It is not a story I should like to explain to a maiden but I find I would like you to understand. I believe your father's description of your character."

"Papa's description, sir?"

"He said upon our earliest meeting that you were not missish. I am counting on that." Darcy raised a brow in question, seeking permission to continue.

"I like to think I am not, Mr. Darcy. Suppose you make your explanation and we will see."

Darcy offered his arm and asked, "May I?" and was pleased when she took it without hesitation this time. He decided to take the plunge. "Miss Bingley tried, and not for the first time, to effect a compromise to force a marriage with me." He looked at Elizabeth as her eyes widened. "Charles and I were in my bedroom, drinking some brandy and discussing his new lease when we heard a crash, a woman's scream, and poor Parker yelp in surprise and not a little fear in the attached sitting room. We opened the door and found Miss Bingley on the floor on top of my valet, his cot pushed on its side. I will add that it has become a custom of Parker's to sleep on a cot near the door to my bedroom as a sort of protection. It is made easier because there is usually an attached sitting room or dressing room when I am in someone else's home for him to use. The reason is to protect my honor, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy stopped speaking and looked at her.

Elizabeth was partly amused and partly astonished by the tale. "Is there more to this explanation, sir?"

"Yes, madam, there is. The doors to both rooms from the hallway were locked. Miss Bingley had entered the room using the servant's corridor and was dressed in a very sheer night dress. When Charles and I opened the door, the room was in darkness and only illuminated when we brought a candelabra to discover what happened. She did not expect to encounter Parker in a cot protecting my door. Parker was terrified. He thought he would be forced to marry her." Darcy was interrupted by the giggles she was trying to contain. "She, of course, denied any wrongdoing. She claimed she stumbled into the wrong room in an unfamiliar house, which was a lie Charles did not believe. She has in the past tried to arrange to be found alone with me in a room, in a carriage, in a stable," Darcy's frustration rose, "any place or anyway she can think of."

"She sounds determined, sir." Elizabeth was starting to let her laughter out. They had left the town and were on the road to Longbourn. "She must be very much in love with you and quite desperate."

"In that you are entirely incorrect. Miss Bingley cares nothing for me at all. What she wants is my status, my money, my homes, my place in society, my connections, my life, but not for one minute does she want me." Darcy paused for a moment. "Charles has been my friend for many years and I put up with his sisters because his friendship is dear to me. But I have told him, in no uncertain terms, that are no conditions under which I would offer for Miss Bingley. She could affect a compromise in St. James Court and I would walk away. I mean it. This last attempt was her most brazen and only by the slimmest of margins have I prevented myself from offering her the cut direct. Miss Bingley has by her persistent machinations lost my good opinion and it cannot be retrieved. I have also told Charles that when we return to town, she may no longer use my name to gain access to those places and events she otherwise might not be invited to. You are correct in this, Miss Elizabeth. My resentment in this is implacable."

Still grinning, Elizabeth offered some sympathy. "In our country society such attempts are not completely unknown but are rare and not always successful, depending more on the families involved than anything else. I take back what I said Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth sobered and continued. "I believe you should be commended for your kindness in retaining Mr. Bingley's friendship despite his sister's actions. You are not being unkind to Miss Bingley, you are protecting yourself. I am guessing that you have informed her of your opinion of a possible attachment between you?"

"Charles has multiple times; I have directly made my sentiments known but it seems to have no effect on her pursuit. I have told Charles that she will not be allowed in any of my homes. When he visits, he must visit alone. Mrs. Hurst has been a confederate in her schemes. Charles sent for Rasdale and Fitzwilliam as protectors after her last attempt. He believed there might be safety for me in numbers and the viscount might distract her." He grinned at this last, "He did distract her for a short time. He is a bigger catch after all. She still doesn't know the he is courting Miss Mary. I expect that to be something of a shock, Mary Chit and all that."

The two looked at each other and laughed. "Miss Elizabeth, may I still have the supper set at the ball?" he asked more quietly.

"Yes, sir, you may. I look forward to the company."

"And, if it is still free, may I ask for the last set?"

Elizabeth stopped walking in shock. "Mr. Darcy, I must remind you that two sets would seem somewhat particular in Hertfordshire. Are you certain you do not wish to reconsider?" Elizabeth's heart was pounding for some reason.

"No, I do not wish to reconsider. Two sets, Miss Elizabeth, the super and the last, if you please." Darcy picked her arm up again and wrapped it around his, waiting for her answer.

Elizabeth looked down as they walked, a blush rising on her cheeks, "Of course, Mr. Darcy, I would be happy to grant you the supper and the last sets."

"Good. We have a bit further to go to get your mother's feathers to Longbourn. What say you of poetry, a discussion we have not yet fully explored, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy asked as they continued to Longbourn in perfect harmony on the outside, but a tumult of feelings happening inside both of them.

Caroline dismissed her maid and took stock of her appearance. She looked very well. The color was a slightly darker green that suited her coloring and would look well in both the dining room and the drawing room. As she contemplated the evening, she could not keep from thinking about the handsome gentleman in his regimentals that could not be at her table tonight. For the first time in their acquaintance, she found her opinion not in company with Mr. Darcy's. She liked Mr. Wickham very much. He seemed to mirror her thoughts on so many things. She resented that Charles would never allow Mr. Wickham, her particular friend, at Netherfield because of Mr. Darcy. For the first time in several years, Caroline's thoughts drifted to someone other than Fitzwilliam Darcy.

A short time later found the Bingley siblings receiving their guests for dinner. All were welcomed into the drawing room to indulge in glasses of wine until called into the dining room. Caroline watched as her Mr. Darcy made his way across the room, not to that Mary Chit, but to Elizabeth Bennet. The two seemed to immediately engage in animated conversation that made Caroline's hands itch to pull him away from that little savage. Looking for Mary Bennet, she found her in close conversation with Viscount Rasdale, her arm wrapped around his as they strolled about the room, heads close together. Confused, Caroline made her way to her brother and Jane Bennet.

"Good evening, Miss Bennet. How are you this evening?" Caroline looked down her nose at the slightly shorter woman.

"I am well, Miss Bingley. Your home looks lovely tonight. Everyone is looking forward to your dinner. It has become quite the event." Jane answered quietly.

Caroline suddenly found herself looking more closely at Jane's attire and was mortified to find it was clearly superior to her own. Recalling the conversation about the Bennet ladies London modiste upon their first acquaintance, she was beginning to realize that it was too late to procure a gown that would make them appear as the obvious nothings they truly were.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. Charles, Mrs. Adams just informed me that dinner will be called soon so you should move towards the dining room. I will need your arm." She saw Charles startle at this remark and was not quite happy with his response.

"Of course, Caroline, I will be happy to escort you and Miss Bennet to the dining room," he consented.

Before she could object, dinner was announced and Charles swept her arm onto his other side and began the march to their seats. Glancing at the name cards, he was obviously displeased but before he could voice his thoughts, Caroline injected, "Surely, Charles, you understand the order of precedence must be followed in seating."

Scanning the table further, Charles replied testily, "I see, especially as it follows your own preferences."

"I have no idea what you mean, Charles."

He gave her a stern look as he escorted Jane to her seat and then came back to seat her. But she was no longer paying any attention to him. She was watching the Bennet ladies, all of them. She turned to Mr. Darcy and found he was looking down the table. When she searched for his goal, she was surprised to see him light upon Miss Elizabeth and not the Mary Chit. Discomposed somewhat, she turned to greet Viscount Rasdale and saw his attention was also diverted down the table. Huffing in her displeasure, she signaled the footmen to begin the service.

The final remove was completed and the footmen had served the desserts. Caroline happily remembering the compliments she had received from Mr. Darcy on the dinner, convinced she had impressed him, when Charles stood up at the other end of the table and was joined by Mr. Bennet, of all people!

When the guests were all quiet and looking at the head of the table expectantly, Charles gave the floor to Mr. Bennet. "Thank you, Mr. Bingley. I will be brief, everyone. I want to take this opportunity of having so many of our friends and family together to make an announcement or two." Mr. Bennet smiled and looked around the room, and smiled particularly at his dear Fanny. "My dear wife and I would like to announce that Viscount Rasdale has entered into a formal courtship with my daughter, Mary." He paused while Mary blushed furiously and congratulations were given to the couple. "I also would like to announce that our host, Mr. Bingley, has also entered into a formal courtship with my eldest daughter, Jane." He looked at Jane who was smiling widely at her swain, barely hearing the many words of those around her. He happened to look at Miss Bingley, just then, and saw her utter disdain at the news. That was one unhappy woman. He did not envy his soon-to-be son. No, not one bit.

The Bennets were, of course, the last to leave as the young men were loath to relinquish the company of their ladies, but leave they did, and as the door closed behind them, Caroline spat out, "Charles! Attend me in the drawing room. I have something to say," before turning and angrily marching off. She stopped just inside the room when she heard his response, shocked.

"No, Caroline, my friends and I are retiring to the billiards room for a few games and some brandy to celebrate the announcements. I will speak with you tomorrow some time. But in the meantime, I suggest you think about what you want to say. I will brook no nonsense from you. I am very happy and this courtship will become an engagement as soon as I can manage it." With that, Charles turned and followed the three men down the hall, leaving a frustrated and very angry Caroline standing alone in the doorway.

"Bravo, Charles," Hurst exclaimed as he clapped his brother on his back. "Begin in the way you wish to go on. She is going to fight this, you know. Giving up being Mistress of your homes will be difficult for her, at best, and she will resist it mightily."

"Ah, Gilbert but I have already had this conversation with Caroline. She is not now nor has she ever been Mistress of my homes. The only Mistress will be the woman I marry. I am pleased she has, on a few occasions, been willing to act as my hostess, but she is not the Mistress. There is a vast difference between the two. We had that conversation just recently." Charles revealed.

"I'm proud of you, brother. But I don't think that will prevent her nose being out of joint at this match of yours. She really believes the Bennets are beneath her. You will hear a great deal from her." Looking behind him, "and I expect you will, too, Darcy. She will expect you to support her in trying to dissuade Charles, you know."

Darcy's mouth was in a grim line. "She will be sorely disappointed, then. My tolerance for her is nearly nil after the events of this visit. It will task my civility strongly not to set her down. Jack, Charles," Darcy addressed his friends. "I am most pleased for both of you and will tell anyone who asks of your great fortune. But you really should have told your sisters before the announcement was made."

Caroline heard that comment down the hallway but she also heard her brother's response. "I know, Darce, but given their behavior, I really didn't care." Her humiliation increased when she heard the men laughing as they closed the door.

Both men stopped outside of the billiard room door and grinned at their friend. "Thank you, my friend," responded Jack, while Charles just clasped his friends hand in a fervent shake. The gentlemen proceeded to enjoy their games and brandy until retiring in the early morning hours.

Caroline entered her room furious at Charles and his low connection. How could he? His connections were also hers and the Bennets would decrease her consequence and his in society! She must talk him out of it, or maybe she would be successful at persuading Jane to break off the relationship. She could convince her of her inadequacy to move in higher circles and how her low connections would be detrimental to Charles. Yes, that would work. Jane was such a simpleton. Of course, Caroline was conveniently forgetting Jane's Aunt Gardiner and that lady's connection to Lady Sefton and the highest circles and how much higher the Bennets would rise in connections when their middle daughter married the heir of an earl. Caroline was so accustomed to disregarding information that did not fit in her view of events that she no longer realized she did it. Unfortunately, not everyone was so forgetful.


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20—The Netherfield Ball**

 _November 8, 1811_

It had been a difficult day at Netherfield and Darcy had hidden. When he was not in the study reviewing his mail, he played billiards by himself, or remained reading in his room. The morning rain had put both Charles and his sisters in a tizzy over mud, carriages, and most of all, attendance. Fortunately, the sun emerged around noon and nerves had calmed as much as they would before the ball began. He wondered what she would be wearing and how she would style her beautiful hair. She would likely look magnificent if what he saw at the dinner was any indication. Darcy closed his eyes. He was grateful he had stepped off that ridiculous pedestal he had climbed and explained his feelings about Miss Bingley before it had poisoned his friendship, no, his relationship, with Miss Elizabeth. After the dinner party he had listened to Charles and Jack wax eloquently over their loves. Charles had his ring in hand and knew he would further anger his sisters by proposing to Miss Bennet tonight. He could be dramatic and Darcy sincerely hoped he would not embarrass the shy lady but Darcy would not place any bets on his method of proposing. Charles was too ebullient in his effusions. Caroline will be furious and likely to make certain everyone knew but he doubted his friend cared.

He picked up his book to try to read again but deep brown eyes crinkled in laughter danced in front of him. She was confused about him, he knew, and unwilling to put any faith that his intentions were for anything more than simple friendship to the sister of his friends' sweethearts. He would have to prove it to her, somehow, that she was worthy of his attentions. He sat up straight. That was it, wasn't it? She simply did not feel she was worthy of him. Lud, her sisters were marrying, at least at some point, his best friends! How could she not realize this?

Parker entered his room from the dressing room carrying a deep burgundy waistcoat embroidered in gold. Darcy looked at it critically. "That is the choice for tonight, Parker? I would have thought the white silk or the black would do."

"I thought this would be more appropriate, sir. It will match some of the ladies dresses." Parker answered.

"Parker!" Darcy barked back. "I have no intention of matching Miss Bingley's colors tonight."

Giving is master an offended look, Parker answered, "Of course not sir! But I do believe I heard another young lady would be wearing deep rose and gold, with burgundy accents."

"Another lady, Parker? And who might that be?"

"I was listening to Mr. Bingley's valet speaking of the Bennet ladies and their dresses. Lord Rasdale and Mr. Bingley will be matching their ladies dresses and, while it would not do to actually match at this time, I thought complementing Miss Elizabeth Bennet's dress would not be amiss." Parker turned his back to leave the room.

"Parker," Darcy growled in irritation. "Are you matchmaking?"

"Sir, I am merely trying to be an aware and worthy valet. It is my job to anticipate your needs. I try to be observant. Besides, you talk in your sleep." Parker grinned at the young man before him.

Darcy just stared in amazement at his valet and had to answer his grin with a wide smile of his own. "I must move slowly, Parker. The lady is not yet aware of my esteem. She seems to believe she will never marry and is content to be the spinster aunt to her sisters' children. I do indeed intend to change that but it will take some time, I think. How did you know?" Darcy was not accustomed to being read do easily by anyone.

"Sir, I have known the Darcy men for a very long time. I could see what's what, and remember," Parker added impishly, "I sleep in your dressing room and can hear you."

"What do I say, Parker"

"Merely her name, sir, but that is enough, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Carry on with your selections, man. I have every faith in you," Darcy waved him off and sat back into his chair. If only Miss Elizabeth could see what Parker saw things might happen the way he hoped they would. It was at that moment he realized what Elizabeth's problem was. She had no hope for a future other than what she had assigned herself. That would be his gift to her. Hope.

"Lizzy Bennet, you are stunning!" Jane complimented he younger sister who was twirling this way and that in front of the mirror. The deep rose ball gown was exquisite and the color enhanced her creamy skin. The gold accents in the gown were enhanced by the gold and burgundy ribbons in her hair. Lizzy had, rightly thought Jane, eschewed feathers or even flowers and just let the dress speak for itself.

"Well, Mr. Bingley's lady puts the stars to shame, Jane. I wish I could carry off a lace overdress like you but I haven't the height for it. But you do splendidly! The blue of your eyes is in your dress and the matching ribbons in your hair. I do think you should have added some flowers, silk ones, perhaps. He will be overwhelmed, "Lizzy teased.

"I think we will all look wonderful and Mamma is well-pleased we finally have a chance to wear our London things at home. She was so proud when we had them made." Jane changed her voice, "Oh, girls! Madam Durand dresses Lady Sefton! How lucky you all are! My girls will be the bells of any ball they attend, now!" Jane spoke normally, "Not that Mamma would say anything else no matter what we wore." Both girls laughed. Their mother loved her daughters fiercely and it showed in many different ways.

They heard their mother in the hallway calling, "Come, come girls, it is time to leave. We do not wish to be late!"

Jane and Lizzy looked at each other. It seemed that tonight their mother would only be able to exclaim rather than just speak. Every word was important.

Jane opened the door and spoke to their mother. "We are ready, Mamma. Mrs. Hill already has our capes downstairs and we have our dancing slippers in our reticules." Jane looked past her mother to her three sisters coming down the hallway. "See, we are all ready and in plenty of time. Please, Mamma, I want you to enjoy yourself. You are so beautiful in your lovely dress that you will outshine everyone at the ball." Jane soothed. She was not wrong. Mrs. Bennet was still a beautiful woman that did not show her 40+ years at all. Indeed, she looked like a slightly more mature Jane but certainly not the mother of five of the young ladies attending the ball. Strangers would not think it possible.

"Pshaw, Jane, how you do go on," Mrs. Bennet giggled.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she met her husband who took her hands in his and told her, "Indeed, madam, your daughter is quite right. You shall outshine them all," and pulling her arm into his, he escorted his blushing wife to the vestibule and helped her into her cape himself as he five daughter followed after them.

Typically, Lydia and Kitty had campaigned hard to be allowed feathers but their mother had decreed them too young for such adornments, no matter the London fashions. But when they saw their older sisters were not wearing feathers, they decided they did not mind so very much.

Darcy was watching the arrivals from his position near the ballroom window. The line of carriages was long and he was surprised to witness Jack's parents arrive. The Earl of Westdale and his Countess exited the carriage and made their way up the broad steps of Nether field while Darcy hastened to warn Bingley and Jack of their arrival. They may have known they were to attend but Darcy would not take a chance on it. Thus occupied, he missed the arrival of the Bennets.

Jack was found hovering near the entrance hall, no doubt waiting for Miss Mary. He grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Charles in the receiving line. Whispering to the two as Charles greeted his guests, Darcy asked, "Did either of you know the Earl of Westdale and his Countess were to attend tonight?"

Both men looked at Darcy in shock. "I just saw them arrive. They are further down the line but Charles, you should warn your sister, and I will watch for the Bennets and tell them before they enter the ballroom. I don't think you want the Bennets, especially Miss Mary, to be unaware."

"Good Lord, no, thank you Darcy." Charles moved to his sister and gave her the names of the unexpected arrivals. Miss Bingley's reaction was typical, she raised her nose even higher in the air, utterly confusing the Gouldings who were greeting her at the time. The couple could not think what they may have done to offend the fashionable lady but did not discuss it until they were out of her hearing.

Darcy chose a circuitous route to reach the Bennet family well before they made it up the steps. Bowing in greeting, he explained his presence outside. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Miss Mary, I thought you would like to know we have two unexpected guests this evening who will be much interested in meeting you." Puzzled the family looked at him. Darcy took a breath, "Jack's parents, the Earl and Countess have chosen to join us tonight. No one knew they were coming but I am not entirely surprised. The Earl can be impulsive sometimes."

Mary Bennet looked at him is a swift moment of panic, but stilled herself and asked, "Does Jack know?"

"I told him. He is waiting at the door for you." Darcy looked at the rest of the Bennet party. Mrs. Bennet held her husband's arm tightly while Lydia and Kitty, typically, giggled. Jane and Elizabeth surrounded Mary and each took an arm. He nodded and returned to the house.

After greeting their hosts, Mary walked to Jack and he offered his arm. The Bennets moved into the ballroom but not too far from the entrance so they could still observe the introductions. The noble couple approached their son with smiles and Mary was raised from her deep curtsey and had her hands enfolded by the earl and was kissed on the cheek by the countess. Jane and Lizzy let out the breaths they did not know they were holding. Mary was well. Could her family withstand the scrutiny, too?

Jack began, "Father, Mother, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and their daughters, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine, and Miss Lydia?" as a low bow and a deep curtsey followed each name. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, ladies, may I present my parents, Lord and Lady Westdale?" The earl and his countess nodded and Lady Westdale greeted them.

"Thank you for making our son so welcome in your home. He has told us much about you all." Lady Westdale offered.

"Mr. Bennet! You are surrounded by beauty. What more can a man ask for?" Lord Westdale asked jovially.

"Sometimes, a little peace and quiet would do, my lord, but I am very proud of them all." Mr. Bennet replied unaware of the surprised looks on Kitty's and Lydia's faces. "And in time, I will have five sons with no effort to myself. It is a very efficient way to gain sons." He chuckled.

Mrs. Bennet looked at her husband, appalled and Lady Westdale took pity on her embarrassment. "Ah, Mrs. Bennet, I see your husband is made up of a mixture of quick parts and humor, the same as my dear husband." She gave a dramatic sigh. "What will we do with them?"

"I am sure I don't know, my lady. In three-and-twenty years I have yet to find out." Mrs. Bennet smiled and was comfortable at last, as the countess intended.

The two families engaged in light conversation until Darcy approached. Bowing to all and greeting Jack's parents with a handshake and a kiss on the cheek, he asked, "Lady Westdale, if the Earl has not yet asked, my I have the honor of the first set?"

"Of course, dear boy, my husband has been most remiss." She took Darcy's arm as the first set began to form.

Lydia and Kitty had long secured many sets on their card and were escorted away by two officers, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet went to take their places followed by Jane who was escorted by Charles. Jack and Mary took their places next to his mother and Darcy. Lord Westdale looked around and saw Lizzy move back to the wall, out of the dancers' way.

"Miss Elizabeth, you are not dancing tonight?"

"My card has some openings on it, sir. I am not one that must dance every set in order to enjoy a ball. I am content." Lizzy smiled and looked on as the musicians tuned their instruments.

""But, Miss Elizabeth, I AM one who must dance every set, if I can. May I have the honor of this set if you are not engaged?" Lord Westdale held out his hand to a shocked Lizzy.

"My Lord, you do not have to…" she sputtered.

"If you do not accept me, Miss Elizabeth, you must sit out the remaining dances. I am certain this would not be so much like a ball if all you have is some conversation this evening instead." Lord Westdale's eyes twinkled.

Lizzy laughed and gave her hand to the earl, who told her, "Because I am an earl and outrank everyone here, we must take our place at the top of the set and everyone must follow us, even Jack and Darcy. I quite like that. I have a beautiful woman on my arm and all the young men will be jealous!"

Lizzy giggled again and prepared herself to enjoy dancing with the earl very much. She looked at the others and saw much on the faces around her. Her mother was chattering away in excitement at her father who looked amused and indulgent. Jane's and Mary's love for their partners shown in their faces and the looks they made when forced apart by the dance. Kitty and Lydia were far down the line dancing with officers Lizzy did not know. Making it to the end of the line, she saw Charlotte sitting by the wall and was saddened until she saw her face light up in joy as Colonel Forster brought her something to drink. Mr. Darcy seemed to enjoy dancing and was quite graceful. Lizzy did not see Miss Bingley at all.

Miss Bingley was not happy. Charles should have opened the ball with her, not Jane Bennet but as usual, he acted to satisfy himself. She bustled about the ballroom, greeting guests and speaking to staff to disguise her lack of a partner for the first set. Watching the dancers, she was surprised to see Elizabeth Bennet squired by the Earl of all people. As hostess, he should have asked her first! How she hated these encroaching Bennets. How did she entice the Earl to dance with her? When Mr. Darcy asked the Countess to dance the Earl should have come to her. Caroline was quite forgetting that Mr. Darcy was not tied to her in any way and if he asked Lady Westdale to dance, it did not obligate her husband in any way. What she did know was that this ball was not starting out the way she planned. Lud, whatever was Charles doing? The musicians had to begin the next dance of the set. He should get off of the dais. Why had he pulled Jane up there with him? He was bending his knee! Noooooo!

As Caroline fell back against the wall for support, Charles found he wanted to wait no longer. He escorted Jane to the dais and they stepped up, Jane's expression very confused. On bended knee, he poured out his heart before the entire assembly. "Dear Jane, I know I asked for a courtship only recently but it was only to secure your hand until I could return with this," He withdrew a sapphire ring surrounded with diamonds from his pocket while Jane's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "Before everyone we know, I declare how much I honor, respect, and most of all, love you. Will you please make me the happiest of men and agree to be my wife?"

Jane could only nod, vigorously, as he took her hand and placed the ring upon it, then pulling it to his lips, kissed it. The ballroom erupted in applause and cheers. Jane's blushes were fervent but she did not release her beloved's hand. Her dearest wish had been granted and she would marry her Mr. Bingley.

"Excuse me, sir. I must go to my sister at once!" Lizzy told the Earl who grinned and waved in reply.

Soon Jane was surrounded by her family and Charles by his friends and the Hursts. Of Caroline, there was no sign at the moment.

Darcy shook his head at his dramatic friend as he shook his hand and expressed his joy for Charles' happiness. "You will be very friend. The two of you complement each other perfectly."

"I know, man. I wish you could find the same for yourself. It is truly exhilarating to be so very happy. The right woman in your life is everything a man could ask for!" was his ebullient reply before Charles found his attention demanded by another friend.

Darcy moved back to the wall as he watched the celebration but was startled when Miss Bingley suddenly appeared and took his arm possessively. "What a farce! How could Charles do this to us?"

"Do what to you, Miss Bingley? Secure his happiness with a worthy woman? What more could his family wish for him?" Darcy repressively replied as he removed the arm grasping his. He looked across the room and saw Elizabeth had returned to her partner for the next set, chatting happily with a smiling Earl. Seeing the Countess next to her husband he moved forward. "Excuse me, Miss Bingley. The next set will start soon and I must return to my partner." Darcy happily crossed the room and deftly inserted himself next to Elizabeth as he joined their conversation, adding his congratulations to that of the noble couple.

"My Jack is not quite so dramatic but I had hoped to hear some good news tonight, too." Countess Westdale wished.

Elizabeth's eyes became even brighter, if that was even possible. She sought out Jack and Mary and found them near their partners for the next set, too. Elizabeth chose to be politic in her reply rather than presuming. "We have very much enjoyed getting to know your son. He has been much in our company at Longbourn. Actually, all of the residents of Netherfield have become good friends of the neighborhood. Mr. Darcy,' she said as she turned to him, "we are sorry your cousin was unable to stay for the ball. I know Colonel Forster enjoyed seeing his friend again."

Darcy smiled and remarked, "However much Fitzwilliam and Forster are friends, I do believe that Forster prefers Miss Lucas to his friend tonight. It seems love has bloomed in Hertfordshire this autumn."

The Earl laughed genially. "I had despaired of my son finding his heart's desire but we," and here the Earl drew his wife's arm in his, "are very happy he did. I don't know what made your friend Bingley think to invite our son, but we are very happy he did."

Elizabeth smirked, thinking of her newly acquired knowledge of what had precipitated the invitation, and noted that Darcy would not be forthcoming on his friend's reasons. "Regardless of what made his think of the viscount, I am grateful he did. I believe we all like your son very much. Ah, the music is about to start again."

The Earl smiled, knowing more than Elizabeth did, he felt the ball would end with a second announcement, not quite as dramatic, but just as important. "Come, Miss Elizabeth. Let us have our dance."

The Countess watched as Darcy's eyes followed as the two moved to the dance floor. "Well, my boy, shall we?"

"Of course, madam, 'tis my very great pleasure."


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21—The Netherfield Ball—Part 2**

 _November 8, 1811_

The next set was the supper dance and Darcy found himself ready to begin his assault on Elizabeth Bennet's ideas about her future. She was all loveliness as he escorted her to the floor, her eyes bright and her demeanor joyful. Her sister's engagement made her very happy, indeed. Her distraction as they danced was understandable but Darcy wanted some of her attention, too.

"Miss Elizabeth, it seems you good friend Miss Lucas is enjoying the ball as much as you are." Darcy looked down the line at Charlotte Lucas and Colonel Forster, drawing Elizabeth's attention as he had wanted. "Loves flourishes in Hertfordshire. You would think it was spring time!" He grinned.

She finally looked up at him. "Yes, it does. Though no other announcements have been made, it appears I may lose the company of my dear sisters and my best friend sooner rather than later." She sighed. "It will be a little lonely at Longbourn."

"Come, Miss Elizabeth. I did not want to make you sad."

"Of course not, sir, I am very happy for all three of them. To find such felicity is truly rare, especially in our limited neighborhood." She smiled as she continued. "There will be much talk of weddings and lace at home which will only escalate if the viscount and the good colonel continue as they have. I am very happy my father has said I may walk out alone again. I believe I will need to escape!"

"You are not one for the fripperies of the modiste and milliner, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Sadly, no. I rely on my dear Aunt Gardiner to find fabrics and patterns she feels will suit me and just allow my measurements to be checked one in a while, a long while. " She grinned mischievously. "Mamma doesn't quite understand it and blames dear Papa for spoiling me with his books and debates." She paused a moment. "She is not very wrong in her opinion. I am afraid Papa has given me most unladylike tastes in my amusements and Mamma finds me quite confusing, and, I dare say, most uncooperative. I will never find a husband, you see. That is a most grievous fate in her book."

"Not every man wants a wife who can only speak of lace and dancing, Miss Elizabeth. Surely you realize that with my friend Jack and your sister."

"I admit, Mr. Darcy, that I found your friend's interest in my most serious sister perplexing, at first." Elizabeth looked at him seriously as they moved around each other on the dance floor.

"Then perhaps we can discuss it a supper, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said as the two spoke of inconsequential things for the remainder of the sets.

Darcy escorted Elizabeth to their places and left to fill their plates. Miss Bingley approached her and leaned closely to speak. "I thought it was your sister grasping for Mr. Darcy but it seems it is you, Eliza. He dropped the plainer sister quickly, you know, and he will walk away from you, the impertinent, unaccomplished sister ever more quickly. Do not get comfortable, he and I have been very close for a long time and our understanding increases. Mr. Darcy requires an accomplished woman of society, not a country chit of little importance in the world." Caroline sneered, "There will be only one Mistress of Pemberley, me!" Caroline Bingley left a shocked Elizabeth sitting with her mouth open in surprise. She recovered before the woman was two steps away from her.

"Then I wonder, Miss Bingley, why you are not sitting here waiting for Mr. Darcy to procure your plate, instead of me. He secured my consent to the supper set and as a supper partner some time ago. Didn't you know?" Elizabeth looked beyond Miss Bingley to watch as Mr. Darcy returned to her.

"Excuse me, Miss Bingley. I believe this is my seat." Darcy noted as he set the plates down.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy, I must see to the rest of our guests or I would have joined you as usual." Caroline replied entirely for Elizabeth's benefit, as, seething inside, she walked away.

Bluntly, Darcy asked Elizabeth, "Was Miss Bingley rude? She often is if she sees me with any lady but herself, including my relations. They, of course, only laugh, as I see you are struggling not to do."

Elizabeth decided to give in to laughter anyway. "She did not like that you were sharing supper with me and informed me that such a woman of no accomplishments would never be Mistress of Pemberley."

"Ah, the usual diatribe. She once said something similar to my cousin's wife who had been sitting on a sofa with me for an hour discussing our mutual relations and laughing at Richard's nonsense. She was not pleased to say the least."

"Your cousin's wife, or Miss Bingley?" Elizabeth giggled.

"The viscountess was very irritated with her. Richard's elder brother had to be restrained from giving Miss Bingley the cut direct. Only his friendship with Charles saved her but she continues to travel on very thin ice. I think you remember what she tried to do to me, Miss Elizabeth. If Richard shares it with his brother, the Fitzwilliam family protectiveness will come to the fore, to her detriment. I have asked Richard to keep it quiet. I hope he does." Darcy looked concerned.

"You worry for Mr. Bingley," she stated.

"Yes, I am afraid that sooner or later she will do something that will affect him in society and I will not be able to fix it."

"And is it up to you to fix it, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth questioned.

He smiled self-consciously. "Maybe not but I would certainly try, Miss Elizabeth. Now, why were you perplexed at Jack's interest in Miss Mary?"

"As I have said before, she is young and I worried for her. At first, I could not see her as a viscountess one day, much less a countess! We are so very far below him is society. I worried for her. But I took your assurances to heart, Mr. Darcy. They eased my mind and I was able to pass them on to my father when he questioned me." She looked at the table where the couple sat with both her parents and his, a contrast she had never expected to see.

"But now I believe what I truly am is selfish. Jane, Mary, and even Charlotte will find their happiness and leave me behind to repine their absence. I find I am not looking forward to being the focus of my mother's attention. With so many weddings, she will undoubtedly decide I need a husband. Discouraging her will take all of my effort." Elizabeth looked down at the wine glass twirling in her fingers and did not see the sympathy in Mr. Darcy's eyes.

"Why would you discourage her, Miss Elizabeth? Surely you desire a home and family of your own?" he pressed.

"Of course, I do. But not at the expense of the felicity in marriage my mother does not consider essential for contentment with a spouse. She only looks for eligibility and opportunity while I have other concerns. Unfortunately, she will latch onto a suitable candidate and be unhappy when I reject him, or when he rejects me. I am in no way suitable for most men, Mr. Darcy. I am too educated, too independent, too questioning, and much too impertinent." She smiled ruefully at admitting her faults. "But I am assured of a place in my sisters' homes; I know that to be true without even asking. I will be the indulgent traveling aunt and dote on my nieces and nephews exceedingly. I am certain I will make a fine adoptive aunt to Charlotte's brood, too. I have been planning how to spoil them all and teach them to play the pianoforte very ill." She grinned.

"I don't see that as your future, Miss Elizabeth, not at all. I can see you surrounded by children, some sitting in a fine tree with you, but as their mother, not an aunt. You do yourself a disservice, madam."

"Thank you for your kind words but my society is very limited among our four and twenty families. To quote the Bard, Mr. Darcy, 'Aye, there's the rub'. I have known them all of my life and see no possibilities at all." Elizabeth's eyes suddenly teared up. She blinked and looked away. When she looked back she was recovered and continued, "This has been a dreadfully boring conversation, Mr. Darcy. We must find a new topic that is more congenial to the occasion. What think you of Shakespeare, sir? Have you a favorite among his plays?"

Accepting her change of subject with alacrity, Darcy entered into an animated discussion with the lady of plays they liked and disliked and those seen and not seen in the theater. He was surprised at the number of plays she had seen performed until she mentioned her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's love for the theater and opera which rivaled her own. When the sisters visited their London relatives, it was not only a highly prized modiste they saw. Well-loved entertainment venues were visited as well as bookstores and his secret indulgence also, Gunter's. Recalling who the Gardiners were, he decided he would like to know these London relatives very much.

The supper completed, the music resumed and Darcy moved to the edges of the dance. His movements were designed to keep Miss Bingley from accosting him. Having danced his required sets with both her and her sister, Darcy was keen to avoid a second. He approached Miss Lucas and was granted a set with her and her younger sister, Miss Maria. After securing a set with Miss Mary, he had the notion of requesting a set with Mrs. Bennet. She looked at him in shock but replied in the affirmative.

He moved to Charles and Jane nearby, and was started to hear his irritated friend say "Go away, Darcy."

"Charles?" he queried.

"I know you are going to request a set with my betrothed but she will dance with no one else but me this night. I have already refused the Earl on her behalf." Charles stuck out his chin in a stubborn stance.

"Mr. Darcy, I would be pleased to dance with you," Jane added, looking at her unhappy Charles, "but perhaps tonight is not the night? Charles and I would like to enjoy this time together." Jane added rather sweetly to Darcy's mind.

"Of course, Miss Bennet, I will take this opportunity to request the second set of the next ball we attend together in recompense." Darcy grinned at his friend who was still loath to share. Charles nodded stiffly and Darcy walked away laughing and decided to send Jack and the earl over to the couple. It would have been much more fun bothering Charles if Richard had also been able to attend. They made a good team.

Seeing Miss Elizabeth at the refreshment table, he decided to take a chance. With luck, the last set would be available and he would end the evening delightfully. As he walked toward her he saw Miss Bingley making her determined advance to intercept him. He turned right and exited to the hall and hurried to the end to enter the ball room from the back near the doors to the balcony. He found this placed him much closer to his quarry with the advantage of losing Miss Bingley's pursuit. He stepped to her side with the greeting, "Well, Miss Elizabeth, how are you enjoying Bingley's ball?"

"Very well, indeed, sir. How could I not with all that has happened." She looked further to her left at Miss Mary and Jack. "He asked her in front of my parents and his just moments ago." She turned teary eyes to him. "It is in every way wonderful. I cannot imagine a ball ending any better."

"Well, I can, Miss Elizabeth. If you are not so engaged, may I have the honor of the last set?" Darcy asked as he looked into her eyes, hoping she would see something of his regard.

Whether she did or did not, she shook her head slightly any way. "Mr. Darcy, dancing two sets in our neighborhood sends a message of regard to the neighborhood you should avoid. I would not have our friendship misconstrued by my well-meaning neighbors. It would make you very uncomfortable."

"Miss Elizabeth, please. Any thoughts your neighbors may have regarding how I view our friendship would not be out of alignment with my own, if you grant me a second set." Darcy looked at her steadily as Elizabeth absorbed his words.

"Truly, Mr. Darcy?" she asked a bit breathily, not as a coquette, but as a young lady shocked.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth. I would like to end this ball in no other way and with no other partner." He held out his hand.

"Then, I thank you, sir, and I would enjoy dancing the last with you." Elizabeth gave him a glorious smile that dazzled even his somewhat jaded soul.

Vaguely, he heard a gasp behind him as Miss Bingley had arrived and heard the last of their conversation. He reached for her hand, and folding her arm in his, drew her away from the wall where she had been standing. "Come, Miss Elizabeth. Let us go to your sister and Jack and bother them."

"Bother them? Don't you mean congratulate them?" She asked merrily.

"Oh, we will certainly congratulate them, but it is a requirement of our friendship that we bother each other as often as we can. I am nothing if not attentive to the bonds of friendship, madam."

"Oh, now I understand. Bothering is defined as teasing, vexing, aggravating, and otherwise annoying your friends in as impertinent a manner as possible. Am I correct, sir?"

"Absolutely, Miss Elizabeth, I knew we were very much alike from the beginning. You will make a perfect co-conspirator in my efforts, I am certain." He looked at her, feigning a serious look but with his smile fighting to come out.

Elizabeth laughed at this other side of Mr. Darcy. "I will enjoy helping you very much, sir. Am I to assume that Jane and Mr. Bingley are to be included in these bothering plans? I cannot leave out one of my sisters." She looked at him expectantly, certain of his reply.

"I would not dream of leaving Charles and Miss Bennet out of our plans! I will have to concentrate on Jack and Charles and leave your sisters to you. You know them better and can accomplish our ends more easily." He conspired.

"Then we will have to pool our knowledge, sir!" Elizabeth hesitated. "Jane is so good and the dearest of my sisters and Mary, dear Mary, has been overlooked by all of us for so long…"

"Miss Elizabeth, we will not hurt them. I have already started on Charles. I tried to ask your sister to dance a few minutes ago and your new brother-to-be became most possessive and refused me without consulting his bride. So I insisted on the second set at the next dance we meet, mostly forever. He was unhappy at her agreement." Grinning broadly, "Your sister has her own sense of humor, I believe."

"Yes, she does, Mr. Darcy. She is quieter than me but she possesses a fine sense of the absurd herself. I believe I will enjoy this game, sir, almost as much as the 10,000 voices laughing at the joke with us!"

The music was beginning and they took their places on the dance floor. Neither spoke very much during the set but kept their thoughts to themselves. Darcy was pleased she had accepted and Elizabeth was uncertain of his true meaning when he asked. They parted the set and the ball still in their own thoughts, he planning his next step in this delicate waltz he wanted with her and she wondering if she should allow herself to believe he was quite serious. For both, only time would tell the tale.

In the back garden of Netherfield Park, George Wickham sat on a secluded bench, waiting for his latest mark. The Bingley woman was so easy to convince of whatever he spouted to her. Flattering her ego would become a full-time job for some poor fool when she finally married. He was still entertaining the thought, though. She seemed to believe his story that all he needed was funds to fight the Darcy estate and take his rightful inheritance. He would have to be careful with her. He needed to determine if there were any restrictions on her fortune that could keep him from walking away with it entirely as soon as they were wed. He might even take her to his bed first. She was not his type, too thin and bony, and it might be a trial. Well, he would cross that bridge later. Consummating a union would only bolster his claim to her money so he just would have to make do. Brandy would help.

He her steps come down the walk towards him and steeled himself for his part.

"I have waited for you for hours, my dear. I feared you would enjoy your partners at the ball and I would be lost!" Wickham declared.

Caroline thought of the few partners she had danced with, none of any real consequence after Darcy and the earl. She feared Darcy was lost to her. She needed a plan. Pemberley must be hers! "It was dull without you. I missed your presence very much, sir."

Wickham stood up. "Then come, my dear, let us waltz together in the moonlight and have a ball of our own." Taking her hand he led her further into the darkened garden and began a waltz that he hoped would lead to further, more compromising intimacies later.

Charles Bingley stepped onto the terrace and prepared to walk the gardens. He was happy, truly happy. His Jane would make his world complete. He knew he needed to calm before he could retire as he surveyed the gardens in front of him. Suddenly, he stopped walking, noticing a flash of white in the distance. "Hello? Who is there? Caroline, is that you? What are you doing outside this late at night?" he called and began walking toward the white specter he was certain was his sister.

The waltzing couple froze, and with a light kiss on her forehead, Wickham abandoned Caroline and melted into the darkness. She turned and began to walk toward her brother, irritation pouring off of her. How like Charles to interrupt something so important and romantic! "Charles, can I not even take the air without accounting for my whereabouts? Really, Brother, after all the work I put into this ball for you, the least you could allow me in a few minutes alone to relax afterwards." Caroline's irritation was real but her reason expressed was not.

"I am sorry, Caroline, but it is really not safe for anyone to be so far from the house this late at night and alone. Come, let us return to the drawing room and have a small glass of wine before bed to calm us. It has been an eventful evening, has it not? I am quite elated. I believe the ball was a major success. Everyone commented on it as they left. It is quite a triumph for you, dear sister."

Caroline remained silent as she allowed her brother to lead her back up the walkway, wondering exactly what part of the evening was a triumph for her.


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22—Courting Continues**

 _November 10, 1811_

Three gentlemen were standing in the church yard waiting for the Bennet carriage. Two were looked on by the congregation indulgently; news of the betrothals had spread quickly. The third was supposed to be there in support of his friends. He was well-known to be a man who cared for all in his sphere of influence and his friends certainly filled that requirement. That this reason for his presence was highly inaccurate was not thought of by anyone. Unfortunately, the Bingley carriage arrived first and Charles stepped forward to hand out his sister while Hurst assisted his wife. Despite her thoughts of the night before, Caroline could not restrain herself from moving directly to Mr. Darcy and beginning to reach for his arm. He forestalled her by first bowing in greeting and them clasping his hands behinds his back.

"Excuse me, Miss Bingley," Darcy asked as he stepped aside and move toward the arriving Bennet carriage with his friends.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," she replied as she took Hurst's other arm and moved into the church and sat in the Netherfield pew. She assured herself of Mr. Darcy's presence on her right by sitting nearest the aisle. Unfortunately, Charles, Viscount Rasdale, and Mr. Darcy joined the Bennets. It was at this exact moment Caroline Bingley understood who her true rival was. Speculation was over. Mr. Darcy's head was bent towards the dark one of Miss Elizabeth in whispered conversation. It mattered not what the subject was; it was the intimacy of it that struck her. Mr. Darcy's typical reserve in company was broken and replaced by a look of earnest interest in the conversation he was having with Elizabeth Bennet. Her old possessiveness returned to the fore as she watched in real anger. Wickham was nothing to Mr. Darcy and she would have him and Pemberley.

A plan struck her, nearly full-grown in its formation and perfect in its focus. She did not need to compromise Mr. Darcy. She merely needed to ruin Elizabeth Bennet. Such a thing would destroy the prospects of all the Bennets. There would be no weddings for any of the chits and Mr. Darcy would be free to return his attention where it belonged. She knew just the man for the job and they were to meet tomorrow in Meryton. Perhaps he could gain help from his fellow officers? The idea that all of the women in that family could be compromised and out of her life for good was making her giddy as she listened to the sermon. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

It was but moments into his first conversation with Miss Bingley that an amused Wickham realized that she was attempting to use him to achieve her own ends as he was using her. It took another meeting to discern she saw herself as a woman scorned by Darcy and wished to destroy any chance he might have for happiness, another goal not incompatible with his own feelings. But Wickham was amused tonight to understand that she wanted to destroy the engagements of both the viscount and her brother. It was not a difficult thing to do, of course, the ruin of one sister would be the ruin of the entire family. Caroline wanted the ruination complete but Wickham was not going to lose his chance at her money by doing the deed himself. He needed to recruit help.

Miss Elizabeth was his choice, more because he decided that once ruined in the worst possible way, he could sample the charms himself and she attracted him a great deal. He would select one of his fellow officers to join him in the scheme but Miss Bingley would have to come up with the ready. He would be the go-between and skim his share off of the top and still get the deed done. He began considering possibilities and Captain Warren made it to the top of his list. He was tall and good-looking. Warren seemed to get the ladies' attentions easily everywhere they went. Surely he could use the extra money and find a way to get her to give it up in such a way as to make it easily discoverable. Wickham would delay it so Warren enjoyed himself as much a possible before it was make public. He left Miss Bingley in the back garden and made for the inn where he might find Warren and begin to plan.

Captain Jacob Warren was, unknown to Wickham, on temporary assignment to the militia. It seemed a certain highwayman and his cohorts appeared along roads and town near where the militia was quartered this past year. The brigand's identity was unknown but his superiors has noted the proximity of the militia and sent him to investigate. He was to play the part of an officer that was not above doing the odd job for a coin or two and, with Colonel Forster's knowledge had been ingratiating himself with the rest of the regiment. Thus, when a certain Lieutenant Wickham asked for private words with him, he made himself available. But what Wickham wanted down shocked even that jaded officer. He had seen his superior, Colonel Fitzwilliam from a distance in Meryton, accompanied by his civilian cousin and two other men. They kept from each other's company, but word was given to Warren through Forster that Fitzwilliam's presence in the area was a coincidence and did not affect his assignment. Now things were about to change.

"I heard, Lieutenant Warren that you were open to earn a bit of extra coin doing favors for people." Wickham started the conversation.

"It depends, Wickham, on the cash and the job," Warren responded gruffly.

"I have a rich lady friend that wants a rival removed. All she wants is a compromise that shows her wanton tendencies but does NOT resolve in a wedding. Actually, she would like to see the whole family ruined, which should not be too much work. Once one daughter's reputation is in tatters, then all will suffer."

Raising a brow and affecting a salacious leer, Warren asked, "Who?"

"One of the Bennet chits, preferably the second one, is the target. The eldest is engaged to her brother and she wants the connection ended. Scandal is the best way. Her brother cannot afford to attach himself to anything disreputable." Wickham continued his tale, his leer more pronounced. "I won't mind taking a bit of that one once she is cast out. We could have fun breaking her in, eh Warren?" Wickham laughed and licked his lips.

Joining in the laughter, Warren agreed, but only if the price was right, asking for 500 pounds. Wickham was shocked at the amount but agreed to go back to Bingley's sister and talk to him tomorrow. Warren began planning quickly, reviewing his options. The family had to be warned. Taking a circuitous route, he approached the Colonel's adjutant for a moment of Forster's time. When it was granted, the men began to plan. A rider was sent to London to ask for Colonel Fitzwilliam's presence, another was sent to Netherfield to ask the gentlemen to dine as a cover for a conference. Everyone needed should be in Forster's dining room by nightfall. Forster's indignation at the plan against Miss Lucas' dearest friend knew no bounds. They would destroy the conspirators and deliver a proper punishment.

Of the six men around the table, four were regarding Major Warren in varying degrees of shock. Surprisingly, Charles Bingley recovered first.

"I should not be surprised. Caroline has become very spoiled and selfish since our parents past. A plan to get her way, no matter the cost to others, is not out of character." He sighed and leaned back in his chair trying to think. "There have been some inconsistencies in her behavior of late. She abhors Meryton, yet she has been making more trips there, usually alone. That pleases me only because I would not like to think both of my sisters are scheming against me and Jane. And another thing comes to mind. Twice I have found her walking late at night at the very back of the Netherfield gardens. I imagine that when I called to her the first time I was breaking up a meeting with Wickham. The second time I merely watched her in the darkness but she did not stay long. She has been planning this right under our noses!"

Fitzwilliam Darcy could scarcely recall a time when he had been this angry at a woman. From Wickham such a plan was expected, but Miss Bingley? He knew she wanted his place in society and his money but to try to ruin a family of young ladies simply because he had an interest was beyond what he had expected of her. "Charles?" he heard from Jack. "Is she deranged? People have been sent to Bedlam for far less. Darcy could have demanded it after her compromise attempt."

Jack's thoughts turned to his betrothed. "If my father discovers her perfidy, she will be ruined. And my mother, I cannot even begin to tell you what she would do! And, Charles, neither would care if you were a byproduct of their anger. I am sorry." Jack looked at his friend sympathetically.

Darcy finally spoke, aware that his cousin was standing at his shoulder with his hand firmly holding him in his seat. "I will do what I can to save you and the Hursts if Louisa proves to be innocent in this, but your sister is ruined as of this moment. There will be no place in England or the Continent she will be able to hide and not have her ruin follow her. In this I am adamant. Darcy power is extensive. While I could continue to have her followed in the Americas, or Africa, or Asia, I will not. She must have some place to go, but Charles, go she will or I will make certain that Bedlam is her fate."

"What of Wickham?" Charles asked.

Darcy waved his hand dismissively. "He has finally earned his ticket to Van Diemen's Land. He will trouble us no more. My father's favor has run its course and I no longer feel bound to honor him by succoring his favorite. The serpent has taken its last bite out of a Darcy."

Richard was confused. "How can you do that?"

"Easily, Richard, I hold his debts enough to put him in Marshalsea for many years. I will give him a choice. Either he can serve a lengthy sentence in Marshalsea, which will mean he would die in that prison, or he can accept a ticket on the next boat to Australia." Darcy looked at the drink in his hand a swirled the liquor lazily, a slight smile on his face.

"Bur Australia and Van Diemen's Land are not precisely the same destination, Darcy." Richard reminded him.

Taking a sip, Darcy's smile was more pronounced. "They are close enough, Richard. They are close enough."

Jack looked at Darcy with dawning comprehension. "What my friend is saying, gentlemen, is that we do not have to wait for Wickham and Charles' sister to put their plan into effect at all. Darcy can call in the debts and simply give Wickham his choice. The militia is out of it, the Bennets are out of it, WE are all out of it. Charles can deal with his sister in whatever manner he deems appropriate for the crime she plotted to commit. Our ladies, all of them," here Jack looked slyly at Darcy who kept his face neutral, "are safe. Has anyone else I idea we should entertain?"

"My sister has no means to pay 500 pounds by herself. She would have to come to me. She cannot sell enough of her jewelry to come to that amount as it is all in my safe at Netherfield or in London at the bank. I simply will not give it to her." Charles looked at Major Warren. "When do you meet next?"

"Tonight I expect them to enter into negotiations on the payment. We are to meet just beyond the back gardens of Netherfield at midnight. Is it your plan to listen in on her little talk?" the major grinned wolfishly as he looked around the room.

Colonel Forster stood and relied, "Yes. I think we should have our meal and give the appearance to our quarries of separating and making for our various beds. We can meet around eleven and then position ourselves?" he questioned.

"Good. Colonel, I think it might be better if you did not make an appearance at Netherfield, don't you? We can arrive together. If you stay in my rooms we can keep your presence in the area from Wickham. I always enjoyed a good surprise!" he finished as he rub his hands together briskly.

"Good idea, Neil. I think a glass or two of you fine port may fill the time in quite nicely until then," agreed Richard, settling himself back into a chair as a batman was called and the meal begun.

In the end, all came about as expected. The gentlemen expressed a desire to their company for an early end to the evening and made for their beds, the Hursts and Caroline following soon afterward. After stationing themselves in the shrubs, the five men heard all of the bargaining as Major Warren skillfully led the pair to repeat their plan under the guise of placing a value on his services for implementing it. At Richard's signal, they emerged from darkness and surrounded the astounded pair. Wickham was carried off to the cell reserved for military prisoners at the camp and Caroline was pulled along by her brother back to the house loudly complaining and placed in a room not her own with a maid on guard within and a footman without. There was no exit via the window because this room was three stories above the ground and Caroline Bingley could no more survive a jump than gear herself up to make it.

 _November 11. 1811_

The next morning, Darcy went to the camp to meet with his cousin and Colonel Forster. Together the three of them made the offer to a blustering George Wickham. As predicted, he chose to emigrate. Darcy offered him100 pounds to start a new life, to be held by the ship's captain until his arrival at his new home. Darcy cautioned him to refrain from any gambling aboard ship as any debts of honor would be paid out of the money held for his benefit and there would be no more. Wickham left for Liverpool escorted by three men of the regiment and Colonel Fitzwilliam, a still befuddled Wickham wondering how it all went so wrong.

Charles Bingley, Louisa and Gilbert Hurst met in the Netherfield study as Charles informed them of the previous night's events. Louisa was incredulous. Surely, Charles was mistaken? Hurst dropped his usual disinterested demeanor and paid full attention. He needed to make absolutely certain no one was considering his home as a new residence for the shrew. It was when Charles repeated Darcy's pronouncement against Caroline that the Hursts sat back in disbelief.

"He is serious." Gilbert affirmed.

"Oh, yes. England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales are out of the question. Any country on the continent cannot be considered either. He will ruin her. While he seldom uses it, Darcy has more power and influence than he speaks of. He doesn't have to. People just know, somehow." Charles mused.

"Except that our Caroline is oblivious." Louisa commented.

"Yes, well, she has never paid attention to anything that did not fit into her own view of the world. Darcy was to into fall into line, marry her, and give her the Darcy name and all that went with it as Mrs. Darcy." Charles agreed.

"Jack has a solution. He has a friend, a younger son that Darcy also knows, who wishes to make his fortune in India. Caroline's 20,000 pounds would give them a major head start in doing just that. An express has been sent and Darcy has also sent for a special license. If all goes well, and it should, Caroline will be married in two weeks and off to India immediately thereafter. That will be the condition of the match. Darcy has promised not to ruin her in India. If she returns, he makes no promises." Charles sank deeper into the upholstered chair.

"But why does he care? Her actions would have affected you and Miss Bennet and the viscount and Miss Mary, but Darcy has no stake in this." Louisa questioned. She was confused.

"Wickham has been a problem for Darcy's family for years and just crossed a line that Darcy was not going to allow. As for Caroline, her desire to ruin the Bennet would have affected Darcy more than you know." He looked at their confused faces.

"As distracted as I have been whenever I am with Jane, I believe I saw some interest in Miss Elizabeth developing on Darcy's part. You know how he is. If he cares for someone or something, then it is under his protection. Miss Elizabeth may not yet harbor any feelings for him other than friendship, but I can see Darcy wants more. No matter what happens between them he will always protect her, always." Charles wondered at his friend's intensity and dearly hoped the man would achieve what he sought. Miss Elizabeth would be a good match in everything but fortune, and maybe connections. The connection issue would go away once he and Jack married a Bennet sister. Thinking a little further on it, Charles found he liked the idea of making life easier for the man that had done so for him for many years.

"When do you expect to hear from the fellow for Caroline?" Gilbert asked. As long as Charles would be able to keep the shrew to her rooms, life at Netherfield would be greatly improved. "And more to the point, how do we make her willing? She has to say the words, you know."

"Darcy will have a talk with her when Jack's friend arrives. We will be honest with him about her personality but Jack doesn't think he'll mind. He is as strong-willed as she is and very focused on his future. TO be honest, if presented correctly, Caroline may actually like flaunting herself among the English in India. She will have a lot of servants and a large home. That is the way of the English over there. If she can queen it, she will ultimately be very happy. But Darcy's talk with her will be more specific. She will know she cannot return and this is her only chance. The alternative is committing her to Bedlam, many have been sent there for much less. She will be made to understand that, too" Charles related.

"But she isn't insane, Charles." Louisa argued.

"No, just spoiled, willful, unfeeling, selfish, and I could go on. But insanity has never been a requirement for Bedlam. She will understand that, too." Charles answered firmly. "She planned the worst for Jane and her sisters. I would have married Jane anyway, even if I would have had to take her off to Gretna Green unwilling. And she would have been unwilling, you know. She would have given up on us to protect my family from the taint of scandal. Now that will not happen. I will marry Jane, at least I hope I still will, and Jack will have his Miss Mary to the altar. Caroline has not won and I never would have let her." Charles stood up.

"Darcy, Jack and I are for Longbourn where we have to tell Mr. Bennet and at least the three eldest Bennet sisters what happened last night. I hope I am still betrothed when I finish. Despite what I said just now, Mr. Bennet can end this engagement and so can Jane and I would not blame either of them." A very unhappy Charles Bingley left the study and stood in the foyer to await his friends.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23—Fallout**

 _November 11, 1811_

Three horsemen rode up the drive to Longbourn only to meet Miss Elizabeth walking towards them. Darcy dismounted, and after offering her greetings, the other two continue on their way.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy! How are you this beautiful morning?" Elizabeth greeted him with a cheerful smile. "We have a sunny autumn day to enjoy!"

Darcy smiled widely at her simple enjoyment of a walk on a fine day but suspected she would be just as happy if the road were muddy or the day cold. "I was hoping to join you this morning, Miss Elizabeth. I trust you family is well?"

"We are all in fine fettle, sir. You are welcome to join me. I am on my way to Meryton to check on a book for my father. We have high hopes of its arrival."

"I thank you." Darcy fidgeted with the reins he held in his hand as his horse ambled behind. He hoped his tale would not hurt their budding friendship but he would be honest and tell her all, including his plan to ruin the woman who planned to ruin the Bennet ladies. They could go no further, there could be no future, if she did not know him and understand what it meant to be Fitzwilliam Darcy when he needed to use his name to its fullest extent.

"I admit that I have something to relate to use, it will be difficult for you to hear, and not everyone appears to the best advantage but I would have you know all."

"Is my father being told this by your friends?" she questioned.

"Yes. Mostly by Charles, it affects him, and ultimately, Miss Bennet the most, but Jack has something to relate, as well." Darcy looked at her but could only see the side of her bonnet, her hands shredding a piece of grass she had picked up along her walk.

"You will recall Miss Bingley and her desire to compel me to marry her by any means in her power?" He asked softly and received a nod of the bonnet.

"She hatched another, more diabolical plot that involved your family and its ruination." Darcy stated this flatly and was rewarded by her head turning and her mouth opening in a question she did not ask. He took her arm and led her to the nearby bench and the two sat. Unconsciously, he picked up her hand and held it in his as he related the events of the night before.

"My father is being told this now by Mr. Bingley?" At his nod, she stood and began a rapid walk back to the house, calling over her shoulder for him to hurry. Darcy hurried after her, catching up as she arrived at a tall hedge at the back of the house and saw her appear to turn into it. As he made the same turn, Elizabeth was rapping loudly on the glass door. Mr. Bennet opened it and waved them inside.

"Do you know all?" she asked Mr. Bennet. He looked over to Mr. Bingley, and at his nod, told her, "yes."

"This must be managed. We cannot tell Mamma or my younger sisters any of this." Seeing the questioning looks, she continued earnestly. "Mamma will be outraged. She loves us all and will vilify Miss Bingley intensely, spreading the story of her plot throughout the county. But the tale will change with each telling from a plot against us by an angry woman to an event that actually happened and Miss Bingley's goal will be realized. We shall still be ruined." Elizabeth stated plainly. "There would be no weddings, no future for the Bennet daughters. She will win."

Mr. Bennet sat heavily back in his chair. His daughter was correct. That is exactly what would happen. "We need an alternative."

Afterwards, Fitzwilliam Darcy would always believe that that was the actual moment he fell in love with Elizabeth Bennet. She took potential adversity into her hands and found a way to protect, not just her sisters and their betrothals, but everyone involved. What Jack had only started, she completed and found a way to save them all. And she did it in a matter of moments.

"We must tell everyone, especially Mamma and the younger girls, that Miss Bingley's betrothal is long-standing and kept within the family because it was unknown when the couple could marry. She has just received an express." Elizabeth turned to the viscount, "That accounts for the express you received, and her young man must leave for India sooner than thought to take control of some business interests. She is going to Town today to buy her wedding clothes before they leave. This way she can be removed from Netherfield immediately, Mr. Bingley. Also, take the footman and the maid you have guarding her. We will say she received a valuable bracelet in the express as a betrothal gift and, as all in Meryton know, she believes we are all country savages. She demanded protection in her rooms until she could leave for London. Somehow you need to make certain the footman and her maid believe that is why they were guarding her room, although I suspect it will be more difficult to have the maid believe our story."

She thought for a moment. "The maid may not wish to travel to India. Offer her a choice and either a very good recommendation or a position in the household Bingley and my sister will set up. Contact this bridegroom to let him know she is in town. And honestly, Mr. Bingley, she will need some different clothing than she wears in England for both the voyage and when she arrives. I have heard my Aunt Gardiner in discussions with wives of my uncle's friends who have made the voyage. It is very hot there and a good portion of the voyage will be sultry as well. A good modiste can advise you who to ask to come to your townhouse to wait on her. I wouldn't allow her to go shopping by herself. There is no telling where she will go or what she would do to escape her marriage."

Elizabeth sat down at that point in a chair vacated for her by Jack. Tapping her chin, she thought a moment more before speaking. "We need a reason for the viscount to go to London so he can expedite the arrangements with his friend. Mr. Bingley will be going to escort his sister and attend the wedding. The Hursts should also go to Town."

Darcy looked at Jack for a moment and suggested, "What about the settlement? You could say you are leaving to see your solicitor to discuss Miss Mary's settlement. Charles, this would also be a good time for you to see to Miss Jane's. I can direct you to my solicitor. He is very reliable."

Charles looked at Darcy gratefully. "I can put him in touch with my banker and my own solicitor who I am afraid is more expert at business issues than marriage settlements. Thank you."

"I have decided to remain at Netherfield, Charles. It will be obvious you are to return if I am in residence." Darcy offered but looked at Miss Elizabeth. Her smile was his reward.

"Perfect! There is no need for you to leave if your friend is returning, unless you have business of your own to attend, Mr. Darcy?" she smiled at him and without a thought for whatever was accumulating on his desk at Westbourne House, he replied, "I will simply send for whatever cannot wait my return to Town. My secretary will know and will either send it along, or bring it if he thinks we need to speak. I will have plenty of time on my own at Netherfield."

"Mr. Darcy, you do realize that Mrs. Bennet will not allow you to be on your own very often while your friends are gone, don't you? She will have you invited to Longbourn often, and you will be welcome to my study for books or a chess game whenever you need one." Mr. Bennet stood and extended his hand to Mr. Darcy who took it in surprise. "Your friends did advise me of your part in saving my daughters' happiness, and that of your cousin. Elizabeth may not know the whole from your telling of the facts, but I will ensure she does. My family is once again deeply indebted to you for an obligation I cannot repay. Thank you, sir, with all my heart, I thank you."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and wondered what he left out. He seemed reluctant to look at her, and she knew that perhaps he did not relate the whole to her.

"Mr. Darcy, I add my thanks to Papa's. My sisters' happiness is very important to me and I thank you for protecting it. It seems there was more to the tale than you were willing to tell. Is there ought else we need to think of? Miss Bingley can be very vocal in her displeasure. Is there any way to have her be seen leaving the Netherfield calmly? I do not know her well enough to have a suggestion but it would be helpful in maintaining our story." Elizabeth asked and looked at the men around her. "Has she been told about her wedding and travel to India?"

"Ah, no, not yet, Miss Elizabeth." Charles answered. "I think a small dose of laudanum in her tea will help to keep her quiet, if not make her compliant. With Louisa on one side and me on the other, her exit should be handled discreetly." Charles looked at Elizabeth in frank admiration, sparking a frisson of jealousy in Darcy. "It appears you have thought of everything, Miss Elizabeth. I am amazed but extremely grateful. Your plans and solutions rival Darcy's own in handling disagreeable situations. I am very happy you will soon be my sister." Charles smiled broadly.

Jack added, "as will I, sooner rather than later. In keeping with my father's injunction to 'get on with it and bring that dear girl home', I have petitioned for a wedding date of January 11. Unfortunately, I am told, Mrs. Bennet will be disappointed. Because I am the heir, I must wed at either St. George's in London or home at Westdale. There will simply be too many people that must be invited to have the wedding here. I have suggested that when Miss Mary comes to London to order her trousseau that Mrs. Bennet attend my mother and they can make some plans together. You will, of course, all be staying at Westdale." Jack turned to speak directly to Darcy. "I hope you will also stay at Westdale. I know Pemberley is only a day's journey away but I would like you there for all of the festivities."

Darcy, of course, had no intention of being anywhere but where Miss Elizabeth was if he could at all help it. He had yet to ask for a courtship but was certain he would very soon. The time while Charles and Jack were in Town would be long enough to determine if she would be receptive. "Of course, I will, Jack. I would not miss a moment of it. I will know almost everyone there and I can hide in your good father's library when the bustle gets too much." Darcy answered. He also had another idea in mind. He would invite Elizabeth and her family to Pemberley to stay as long as he could manage. Mr. Bennet would be amenable as soon as he saw his library and he could keep Mrs. Bennet and the girls very busy with day trips and shopping in Lambton, Kympton, and even Derby. Pemberley had many wonderful places to be alone with his Elizabeth.

Darcy moved to the glass doors of the study, away from the other men and the beguiling Elizabeth Bennet. Appearing to stare outside, he was actually deep in thought. Somehow, against his own desire to proceed slowly and determine his heart and hers, he had moved in his mind from getting to know her better and a possible courtship to planning a proposal at Pemberley. It seemed his heart was already engaged and after an acquaintance of only six weeks! He laughed inwardly. There had to be some kind of enchantment on Longbourn because both Charles and Jack and fallen for a Bennet daughter faster than he had. Or maybe they just were more open to the idea of love than he had been. There natures were more open than his and much less reserved. Although what had happened to his vaunted Darcy reserve in company since his arrival he did not know. No, he did know. It was a conversation about all of his 10,000s that had broken through and enchanted him.

Before Miss Bingley was to leave, Darcy requested a conference attended by the Bingley siblings and Mr. Hurst. They all must be very clear about the consequences of Caroline Bingley's actions. Miss Bingley presented a coquettish face as though she believed that Darcy was going to finally declare himself. It made sense to her. He was certainly affected with jealousy when he heard Charles was trying to force a marriage between her and some tradesman bound for India! She darted a smug look to Louisa and waited for Mr. Darcy to speak. Caroline was consistent in her inability to see anything that did not fit her view of the world.

"Miss Bingley," he began, "you have conspired with George Wickham and another officer to bring ruin to Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her sisters. Your goal, as told to the good major, was to prevent Charles from marrying Miss Bennet and to end any attachment I may have to Miss Elizabeth." Darcy stopped and allowed his anger to show. Miss Bingley drew back into her chair. "Do you want to know why you are being sent to India as the wife of one of Viscount Rasdale's friends?" Caroline nodded and then shook her head. This was not going the way she thought it would.

Menacingly, Darcy continued. "The Darcys and the Fitzwilliams have a great deal of power in England and the continent, Miss Bingley. If you remained here or anywhere on the continent, I would ruin you such that the tarnished reputation you planned for the Miss Bennets would pale in comparison. I have told you. Charles has told you. You were never going to be my wife. There were no circumstances I would have offered for you, none. Now there will be no decent man who will have you. I have promised your brother that I will not have your ruin follow you to the Americas, Africa, or India. Those are your only choices, Miss Bingley. You will accept the life being offered to you in India or face my justice. I have been accused of having implacable resentment and once my good opinion is lost, it is lost forever. You, madam have not only lost my good opinion, you have stirred my anger and a firm desire for revenge. I know revenge is not gentlemanly but you have engendered that desire in me. Do not return, Miss Bingley, not in five years, not in ten years, not ever. If I die, I will leave the means to monitor your whereabouts with my solicitors and ruin will still find you. Are we clear on this, madam?"

Caroline's face with white and her hand was at her throat. With her eyes wide in shock, she nodded. "I would hear your understanding, Miss Bingley" Darcy demanded. "Yes, sir, I understand."

He turned from her, giving the cut direct in her own home, and spoke to Charles. "I am finished here, Charles. I will see you before you leave for London."

As predicted, Mrs. Bennet declared that the dear boy who had saved Lizzy could not be allowed to have his meals alone at Netherfield. An invitation to dine with them each evening was procured and accepted Darcy could not believe his luck. Mrs. Bennet was not matchmaking in her invitation, it was clear. She was mothering a young man she liked and thought needed it. Darcy was amused but no opposed to the mothering instinct that precipitated the invitation. If he had his way, he would gain a mother.

For the next week Darcy's secretary forwarded mail from Westbourne House for him to work on. This occupied his mornings. Between his estates and investments, there was always much to look at, approve, or change. In the afternoon, Darcy would arrive either before or after tea then stay through supper. The time was spent pleasantly in getting to know the Bennets better. Mr. Bennet owned an extraordinary collection of books, some editions made Darcy quite envious. Both Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth made good chess partners and, surprisingly, he watched Lydia and Kitty play while Elizabeth challenged the winner. Neither was as good as their elders but they enjoyed themselves and took direction on strategy well. A few times, Darcy joined in and would advise first one girl, then the other. Elizabeth laughed at him, claiming he was trying to play against himself. He denied it and said he was merely playing the light pieces against the dark ones. It could not be called white against black as the pieces and board were made of light and dark woods, quite handsome and Darcy had not seen a set like it before.

"It is a gift from my Uncle Gardiner. He will not say where it came from, just saying if he revealed all of his sources he could no longer surprise us." Elizabeth smiled in reminiscence. "Christmas is always wonderful with such dear family members but Uncle Gardiner likes to make each gift memorable. Why one Christmas he brought ribbons he procured from some foreign place which were in with such wonderful colors and even embroidered with flowers and tiny birds! Kitty and Lydia were enchanted for months!"

"And were you not enchanted, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked with a smile.

"Fancy ribbons and silks cannot help me very much, Mr. Darcy. I leave them to my beautiful sisters. I like my ribbons to be simple. Besides, fancy ribbons would require more attendance at the modiste and as much as I appreciate the lovely things we obtain from Madam Durand, and even our seamstress in Meryton, if I spend hours in their shops, I want to run and hide! No, my sisters have far more patience with the process than I do and were welcome to my share of the gift. Thank fully, my aunt and uncle know me well and brought a more suitable gift." Elizabeth complained.

"And what kind of gift would that be, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"A book I had not yet read and a new pair of walking boots made an appearance. I was enchanted and my two younger sisters confused. My mother was exasperated but said she knew such things would be wasted on me and the boots, while a trifle practical, were surely going to be put to better use than sitting unused in a drawer as the ribbons would." She looked up at him mischievously. "Mamma knows her second daughter well, too."

Darcy and Mr. Bennet laughed and began their game against each other while Elizabeth watched. Kitty and Lydia left the room to pursue other evening interests. Neither really cared to just watch a game. If they were not playing, their interest waned.

After Jack and Charles had been in London a week, Darcy received a letter from Jack. He laughed out loud after reading it and caused some interesting looks from both butler and the footman in the hallway outside of the study. He pocketed the letter to share it at Longbourn that evening.

Entering the Longbourn drawing room the after tea, Darcy asked Miss Elizabeth to take a turn about the garden with him, whispering that he had something to share with her from London. She assented and after dressing for the outdoors, the two began to walk.

"I received a letter from Jack today. I think you will be amused by what he related regarding Miss Bingley." He started. When she looked at him in surprise he continued. "Hawthorne is the friend of his that will be marrying Miss Bingley. Upon hearing of the marriage and Miss Bingley's inexperience with India and being the wife of a nabob, his aunt has decided to accompany the couple back to India to train his new wife in her duties as mistress of her nephew's household."

"Is this not a good thing?" She queried.

"Very good for Hawthorne but maybe not so much for Miss Bingley," he smirked. "His aunt is the widow of the original owner of the business interests Hawthorne is taking over. She is a very forceful woman who will respect her nephew's role as master of the household but will certainly assume the duties as mistress. She has decided she is needed to instruct Miss Bingley until she feels Miss Bingley is competent. It took only one meeting with Miss Bingley for Hawthorne to approve of the scheme. The offer of the 20,000 pounds and the prospect of changing the nastier aspects of her personality were still agreeable to him when assured of his aunt's assistance. The wedding will happen by the end of the week and the three of them will return to India as soon as possible." Darcy was chuckling at Jack's description of Miss Bingley's reaction and how everyone involved simply ignored her wishes. "She has finally found people who will not put up with her nonsense. I hope she learns the lesson well. It is needed."

"There was additional news in the letter. Jack's mother knows Mrs. Bennet is unhappy at missing out on the wedding planning for a future viscountess. She has sent a separate letter to your father requesting Mrs. Bennet hold an engagement ball a week before the wedding, allowing enough time for everyone to travel to Westdale for the wedding. The reason was the proximity of Meryton to London, allowing for friends and family who would be unable to travel to Westdale for the wedding to celebrate with the couple. I am certain your mother will be very happy. Charles has agreed to allow the ball at Netherfield and your mother will act as the hostess."

"I am certain my mother will be thrilled to plan such a ball. Jane has not yet settled on a date for her wedding, but I am certain it will be after Mary's. My sisters will go to London at the end of November to order their wedding dresses and the rest of their trousseau. Mother will be in alt at all the planning and organizing she must do. She really is a very good hostess, you know. I have attempted to learn from her along with my sisters. The details are extraordinary." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I suspect it is because your housekeeper has too many other duties to be of any great assistance. In my own homes, my housekeepers need minimal input from me or Georgiana when planning events. There is a detailed history for them to rely upon and a large staff to delegate duties among. Necessarily, there would be fewer staff to shift planning to in a smaller home." Darcy mused.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in thought. "Just how large are your homes, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy grimaced in true embarrassment. He seldom thought about the size of Pemberley and most of the ton knew its details. But he tried to answer anyway. "Well, there are the State Apartments which were never used as the king at the time elected not to come to the estate. I have entertained demolishing them so I could use the space better. But there are 120 rooms at Pemberley. That does not include various staff offices, kitchen, and other rooms needed to run the house, and staff living quarters but does include the family rooms and the public rooms. In winter, we do not keep all of it open as it is very difficult to heat and with the snow we get in Derbyshire, we do not have many visitors so we retreat, so to speak. The main house was built in the fifteenth century and while there have been renovations, not enough has been done to bring some parts of the main house up to modern standards." He looked anxiously at the woman he hoped to bring to Pemberley. "There is also the main library, which is a two story room and four other smaller libraries throughout the house." He stopped.

"Smaller libraries? How small, Mr. Darcy?"

"Most are about the size of your father's collection. One is attached to the sitting room of the master's and Mistress' chambers." Darcy looked at Elizabeth and her furrowed brow.

"What are you thinking, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I was just thinking how wonderful it must be to have a library right outside your bedroom door in the depth of a snowy winter. Your ancestors were quite brilliant, I must say." She grinned at him. "Does your house in town enjoy such luxury?"

He laughed out loud. Only Elizabeth Bennet would focus on where the books were and call it luxury. "There are a dozen rooms in the townhouse in addition to the kitchen, workrooms, staff living quarters, and of course the mews located directly behind the house. One of the rooms is a library. It is adequate."

"I will not challenge your definition of adequate, Mr. Darcy. I would only suppose I would be quite impressed." She smiled and turned to make her way back to the house. Darcy took her arm and after their arrival, soon after took his leave.


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24—A Beginning**

 _November 18, 1811_

Jane, Mary, and Lizzy were sitting on Jane's bed early in the morning, wrapped in blankets and sipping tea Mary had brought up from the kitchen. The house was quiet with only the low susurrations of a maid cleaning in the hallway and the clank made by another in the kitchen.

"You do understand, Mary, as a viscountess, it would not be expected that you knew where the kitchens were, much less bring up a tray to a bedroom." Jane teased.

"Humph!" Mary snorted inelegantly. "This viscountess was taught far better than that by her mother and I expect there will be some shocked face below stairs. Hopefully, my housekeeper will be able to keep up." Mary announced primly, and then started chuckling until her sisters joined in with their mirth.

Lizzy offered, "Mayhap you should have signs made up, Mary. They could read 'The Bennets are coming' and be posted around the house and the estate. It is only fair to give warning, after all."

"Do have a suitable gown made by Madam Durand as you make your rounds!" added Jane.

All three collapsed into another round of giggles. Drying her eyes, Mary lamented, "I will miss you. I will be the first of us gone and I will miss you both so much. We must make the most of the rest of our time until January 11 and I will be gone," Mary seemed a little sad.

Lizzy pushed her onto her back and began to tickle her, "Mary's getting married" she sang, "Mary's getting married!" Lizzy stopped, "Mary we will miss you but you are the first of us to embark on a wonderful new adventure. You are getting married to a man who loved you at first sight! That only happens in fairy tales. How wonderful for you! How wonderful for him because I know you love him dearly."

Mary answered seriously. "I have thanked God in my prayers every night for such overwhelming felicity. I had not thought to marry at all and now, now there is my wonderful Jack. I never knew I could be this happy!"

"Charles and I will decide on a wedding date when he returns. We spoke of February 11, just before Lent begins. Will you be able to attend, Mary? I had not heard how long your wedding trip was to be and we want you both there, if you can." Jane asked.

"I think so, Jane. He and Charles are such good friends that I am certain we will be with you. I do not want to miss it. Our courtships and betrothals have been so intertwined that I cannot imagine not attending each other's wedding!" Mary replied enthusiastically. The shy reserved Mary simply did not exist when speaking of her wedding to her beloved viscount. It was as it should be.

"When do you two go visit Madam Durand for your wedding clothes? A trip to London must be in your future soon and I am certain Mamma is anxious." Lizzy inquired.

Jane looked at Lizzy slyly. "Papa has determined that we should leave on Saturday, November 30 and stay for two weeks. We may have to spend an extra week helping out Aunt Gardiner find the things needed for the engagement ball. Mamma says only the best will do and that means finding the best in London."

"I will miss you both, especially with the chaos that will be Longbourn. Even if you two are not here, the preparations will surely go on for Mary's ball and your wedding, Jane. I will have to plan my escapes! Mamma will try to include me and I will not make decisions for an event that is not about me. She should defer her planning, at least for Jane's wedding until your return, there is plenty of time but we all know she will not. I think I will be visiting tenants and our neighbors more often." Lizzy planned.

Jane looked at Mary and asked, innocently, "What about your friend Mr. Darcy? You can hide in Papa's study and play chess or read with them. It's a good hiding place, for Mamma will not bother anyone there."

"I suspect Mr. Darcy will be returning to town soon. He has a great deal of work sent to him by his secretary. Surely, he cannot dally around Netherfield waiting for his friends much longer. Of all of us at Longbourn and Netherfield, he will be able to make a clean escape. None of the plans are about him, anyway." Lizzy informed them seriously." He will return for your wedding to his friend, Jane. But I don't see him staying much longer."

"Oh, I am sure it is as your say, Lizzy. Other than as your particular friend, he really has nothing to do with Longbourn." Jane replied as Lizzy got out of the bed and started for the door to go to her room and dress.

"I am for a walk while we are still having nice days. Do either of you want to join me? Winter will be coming soon and limiting me to the garden, at most. I must walk as much as I can now." She looked at her sisters still curled under the convers in Jane's bed.

"No, you go on, Lizzy," Mary said a little sleepily. I am going back to sleep until Mamma comes to wake me up and join her downstairs. I must give her the names for the guest list for the ball Jack sent to me. There is enough nobility on it to make her happy, I think. She wants a grand affair and she will succeed, I know."

Jane added, scooting down herself, "When Mamma gets organized, it is best we all just line up and do as we are told. But I will do it later. Enjoy your walk, Lizzy."

In her room Lizzy dressed warmly for although the sun was shining, it was windy and winter was on its way. Making her way down the back stairs, she stopped in the kitchen for a quick cup of very hot tea the way she liked it and left Longbourn by the back door. She walked briskly through the gardens and out by the back garden gate to take the path along the fence line that led to Oakham Mount. From that spot she would have a perfect view of the surrounding countryside. From there she could see Meryton waking up and all the changing colors in the fields and forests. It was a view she never tired of seeing.

Lizzy took her time and while wandering this way and that, found some late blooms in hidden places which she gathered to bring back to her room. The thirty minute walk kept her warm as she mounted the last trail through the trees that led to the highest point. Well, highest if she didn't climb a tree, that is. It was much too windy to climb today so Lizzy planned to stay on the ground and wrap her favorite places around her. There were changes coming, good for her sisters, but she would missed them desperately and in the solitude on Oakham Mount was the only place she could feel sorry for herself with impunity.

Puffing clouds of vapor into the cold air, Lizzy arrived at the top and, as was her wont, stood on the edge, just before the hill began its descent down the other, steeper side. Here she was rewarded with the all-encompassing view of farmlands, woods, and Meryton. She could see the Mr. Gouldings on horseback in their fields, gesticulating as they talked. Farther to the east, a carriage tooled down the London Road followed by the stage coming into Meryton from the north. Taking deep breaths of cold air, she threw out her arms and looked up into the November sun, trying to soak up all it had to offer. Her bonnet lay forgotten and unwanted on the ground beside her, fluttering in its resistance to the wind. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was awake early. Again. Parker brought him hot coffee and pastries to break his fast. Darcy chose not to ask how his valet was always up and dressed before him, much less question the miracle of a breakfast tray as soon as he was dressed for his ride. Advising Parker he would be gone for some hours to ride the fields of Netherfield, he hurried down the back stairs to exit near the stables. Upon his arrival, Challenger was still being saddled, restless for the hard ride Darcy was ready to give him. The two nearly leapt from the stable yard and headed across fields, taking fences gracefully as they went. An hour into his ride Darcy guided Challenger up the trail toward Oakham Mount. He had only seen it but not ridden there and thought it as good a destination as any. He wanted solitude to think and that place would do.

Darcy dismounted halfway up as the incline steepened and led his horse the rest of the way. As he came to a break in the trees, he stopped abruptly. She was there. The subject of his ruminations appeared like one of his dreams. He just stood there and watched her drink in the sun as some kind of pagan goddess, her hair missing its pins and blowing all about her with the sun providing a natural halo around her hair. Dear Lord. He felt his body reacting and took a step from the trees towards her and said her name, "Elizabeth."

Believing herself completely alone in her retreat, she turned to the sound of the noise and instinctively stepped back, into nothing. Darcy saw her waiver and reached her outstretched arm first, able to pull her to himself tightly, spinning her away from the edge, and continuing to hold her, put a distance between them and the edge of the hill. Wrapping her closely, Darcy placed a kiss in her hair and murmured, "Elizabeth Bennet you will make my heart stop one of these days. Must I keep you by my side to keep you safe? My dear, you must, must, be careful! I cannot lose you!" He just stood there holding her and placing kisses in her hair and rubbing her back.

For her part Elizabeth was in shock. She knew she had almost fallen of the edge of the hill but her greater shock was Mr. Darcy. He was holding her so close and kissing her, well, kissing her hair, and did not seem to be inclined to allow her to stand on her own! She began to struggle, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing herself from his jacket.

"Mr. Darcy! Mr. Darcy! Sir! I am fine, I am well. Please, sir, let me go. I can stand." She demanded, but not angrily, no, she was not angry, only puzzled at his reaction.

Darcy stepped back and put her on her own two feet. He then allowed himself to scold her. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet you must be more careful! You could have fallen."

"Mr. Darcy, I was in no danger until you startled me when you arrived," she pointed out.

"You are wrong. Anyone or anything could have startled you and you would have tumbled, if not to your death, then to serious injury. It did not have to be me. Who would have rescued you then, Miss Elizabeth? Had I not been there, you would have been lost to me." Darcy continued, still unhappy, still afraid.

"I am sorry, sir, truly. I promise not to stand so close to the edge again. To make up for it, please join me over there on the bench Papa made for me. The view is a mite curtailed but it is certainly safe." Lizzy pointed near the tree line on the right.

Darcy picked up the arm he still held and wrapped it around his as they walked to the bench made of an old log. Brushing it off, he called his horse and removed a blanket from the saddlebag and laid it across the bench before they sat.

"Your horse will not stray?" She asked.

"Challenger is trained not to. He will graze safely and will stay within my call."

"Remarkable."

"Now for you miss, we need to make some decisions." Darcy looked at Elizabeth seriously. She merely raised a brow in inquiry.

"As I said, it seems Providence has decreed that I must devote my life to recuing a specific fair maiden from disaster. I make it a practice to never deny Providence. It will be scandalous for me to stay at your side continuously as your protector. Your reputation would be lost. I have a solution in mind if you would hear it." Darcy looked at Elizabeth hopefully who looked back, confused, but she nodded.

"Miss Elizabeth, we have a very good friendship, do we not?" He paused to look as she nodded again. "We have developed a certain amount of respect for each other, as well, am I not correct?"

"To what do these questions portend, sir" Elizabeth was rather nervous, not yet discerning his intent.

"I am serious about keeping you by my side always, Elizabeth," he answered using her Christian name only, deliberately. "I have always thought that respect and esteem were the very foundations of true affection, and when allowed to grow naturally, could turn easily into love."

Elizabeth pulled her arm from his and folded her hands in her lap as she thought franticly. What did he want with her? She was just a country girl who made a friend of a man of the first circles. An honorable relationship was out of the question, the distance between their stations was just too far. This man was of even greater consequence than the viscount! Both her sisters had related what their suitors told them of Mr. Darcy. No, this was too much!

"Elizabeth, what are you thinking?" Darcy had watched her and the emotions that had marched across her face, ending with the one of sadness and a shake of her head. "Elizabeth, my dear, I am asking for a courtship to give our friendship a chance to grown into love. We are so well-suited, Elizabeth. We would do very well together, I know it." Elizabeth was looking at him with confusion. "Truly, Elizabeth, can you not look into your heart and see if there is room for me inside? There is a place for you inside my own."

Elizabeth looked up into eyes so blue she felt she could fall into them and surrounding them was a face full of question and hope. She felt the wall around her heart crack, just a little, also with hope, but with a healthy dose of fear. Her own eyes shimmered with tears, brown and dark. "Mr. Darcy. I have always been aware of the great gulf between us and never sought more. I am just a country girl, better educated than most, even Jane and Mary, but still my world has always been limited to Hertfordshire and the precinct of London my Gardiner relatives live, which is also far below you in consequence."

Darcy smiled a great dimpled smile, "Is it the way of fashionable young ladies to try to talk a suitor out of offering for them? Elizabeth, my love, I am, for the most part just a country boy."

Elizabeth interrupted, "A country boy whose grandfather is an earl and counts nobility among his close cousins. My connections are my solicitor Uncle Phillips and my Uncle Gardiner who is in trade, very successful, but undeniably in trade." She was stopped by Darcy putting his finger to her lips, a sensation she found distracting and pleasurable all at once.

"So you count your connection as sister to the Viscountess Rasdale-to-be, whose husband is one of my closest friends as nothing, and another sister soon to be married to one of my best friends is also to be discounted? That will not do, madam, try again." He continued to grin, happily.

"I had not thought of them that way. They are simply my sisters' betroths, nothing else really matters to me." She looked up at him. "It sounds silly, I know."

"Elizabeth, all that matters, truly, is what you think of me. My feelings of friendship have changed and I find my deeper feelings are engaged. Can you see your feelings of friendship also growing?" he held his breath. Either they would move forward or he would have to return to London, disappointed.

Deep inside, Elizabeth's certainty that she would never find anyone who appreciated her for who she was warred with a real desire to know more of the man beside her. Could he treat her with the respect she craved? Would she be a partner in life or chattel? Nothing she knew of him at this moment suggested he would be disrespectful of her intellect or dismissive of her opinions. How could she know?

Then she realized that was what he was asking. He wanted to know her better and allow her to know him better. That was the purpose of a courtship, after all. She now had the opportunity to sketch his character more fully and allow the crack in her heart room to open further, maybe even enough to let him in.

She looked over at him and saw he was now bent over, elbows on his knees, his hands on his face. She touched his arm. "Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy sat up straight, ready to take the coming refusal stoically and preparations to leave immediately were running through his mind.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth said a little louder. He turned to face her, a mask of indifference already in place. "I accept your request of courtship, sir. It would be my honor to get to know more of you." She smiled, slowly at first but beamed at his answering grin that covered nearly all his face, framed by two dimples and topped by adorable crinkled laugh lines around his eyes.

"Elizabeth," he breathed. "You have made me very happy." He placed a kiss on her forehead, then at one corner of her mouth before descending to her lips in a soft, gentle first kiss that hinted at more just under the surface. "We will be happy, I am certain of it."

Still mesmerized by her very first kiss, Elizabeth almost failed to hear his next words.

"My dear, I may have mentioned in a letter to my Aunt Matlock that I planned on asking you for a courtship."

"May have?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yes, I may have. In her reply she suggested that you come to London and stay with her while your sisters are fitted for their trousseaus. I must tell you that it is very likely that Countess Westdale will want Miss Mary to stay with her for the same reasons my aunt is desirous of your company." Elizabeth looked at him quizzically. "Aunt Matlock would like to introduce you to the rest of my family and some friends, possibly attend a dinner or a ball, but definitely teas and the theater. She wants the ton to know I am courting you with the full approval of the family." He watched as his beautiful Elizabeth began to giggle.

"Really, Mr. Darcy, all 10,000 of them? I knew that number had to come up again sometime." She continued to giggle and turned it into laughter, which he joined.

"Well, of course, Miss Elizabeth, there would have to be 10,000, wouldn't there?" And he leaned in and kissed her soundly again.

"Mr. Darcy, you should not be doing that. And I must remind you, we are not betrothed, so you must still call me Miss Elizabeth. You don't seem to be able to make up your mind which to use. It would not do to skip the proprieties more than you already have." Her eyes were dark and mischievous. "Although, I must say I truly enjoyed my very first kiss, but you know it should not happen again." She scolded mildly, the entire scold ruined by the laughter in her eyes and her voice.

"Of course, you are correct, as always. You did not say what you thought about coming to London with your sisters."

"It is not really my choice, sir. I was not originally intended to go with them. Maybe you should ask Papa when you get his permission for the courtship. If he agrees, I would love to go, but I know my sisters will tell everyone who has plans for us in London, that we must shop together at Madam Durand's. If we are all in town, we will want to do this together as sisters. Your aunt and Countess Westdale would be welcome to join us, but my Aunt Gardiner, Jane, Mary, and I will have a primary reason to be in town and it will be shopping together. Do you think that your Aunt would still want me there if most of my days were spent shopping with my sisters for their wedding clothes? But I think it better that I stay with Jane at the Gardiners' home."

"Of course she will as would the Countess." He squirmed a bit on the log. "I need to make a confession, of sorts, to prepare you."

Elizabeth just looked at him, smiling but waiting for him to continue.

"Just about every other place but here, with you, I am a different man. I barely speak to acknowledge anyone. If forced to attend a ball, or a dinner among the ton, I stand out of the way and just glare at anyone who comes by, hoping they will just go away." At her arched brow, he continued. "When I was 18, I attended a house party with my father. I was young and very naive. It did not once occur to me that I was that rare creature of society, a single young man set to inherit a great estate that was not entailed and was not mortgaged. My father did not indulge in the vices of society and neither did I comport myself as most heirs with drink, gambling, and women. Darcys do not sow wild outs, not ever."

"There was a young woman who, while older than me, was also vastly more experienced. With her parents, a compromise was attempted. Fortunately, my father was a very smart man and foiled the attempt. He then used his connections to make certain nothing was said by the family, ever. They moved back to their estate immediately. My father realized I needed more armor than just my education and gave me a thorough grounding in the ways of the ton. He described the methods used by parents, grandparents, cousins, brothers, and sisters, and the Lord knows how many other relatives of misses seeking Pemberley cash for empty coffers, or Darcy reputation to buff up tarnished ones. While teaching me how to manage Pemberley and her assets, he taught me how to navigate the shark-infested waters of the ton. I was appalled. Cambridge merely reinforced my disgust. I made a very few friends there, including Bingley, but most others approached because they wanted something from me and had no interest in me."

"While we are in town, I hope to escort you any number of places and events. But if I look as if there is a bad smell in the room or that every person in the room is beneath me or disgusts me, know that it does not include you. We will be approached by empty-headed misses, the empty pocket parent and heirs. None of them want to know me or you. They want to use you. As astute as you are, you will identify them immediately and separate the wheat from the chaff. Unfortunately, there is far more chaff than wheat. I do have real friends in Town whose wives or families are very good people and so are most of my relations."

"Only most of your relations, sir?"

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh issued a decree from Rosings Park that I was to marry her daughter, my cousin Anne. She has been told that event shall not come to pass, but she persists in her delusion".

A small hand was on his sleeve. "I will rescue you, Mr. Darcy, because we are friends, no matter what else could happen. If you are with a friend, then the others will not matter at all."

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked down at his choice and exulted. "No, my dear Miss Elizabeth, they will not matter at all."


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25—Charlotte's Felicity and Lady Catherine's…Well, You know**

 _November 19, 1811_

Five Bennet daughters were engaged in a jail break! One-by-one, one daughter, then another, would drift here or there but always ending up further away from their mother's incessant wedding planning. Aided and abetted by Mrs. Hill, the redoubtable Longbourn housekeeper, tasks would be presented to Mrs. Bennet in the offices away from the drawing room. Thus occupied, Mrs. Bennet never knew just when all her daughters escaped from, according to Lizzy, 'wedding planning prison'. Gathered on Longbourn's drive, the escapees quickly made for the London Road and turned into the direction of Lucas Lodge. It had been days since they had seen Charlotte or Maria. Arms linked together, the young ladies giggled and talked together enjoying the autumn weather when their collective attention was drawn to an enormous and ornate carriage and six coming in their direction. As it passed, they could not see the occupants but enjoyed themselves in admiring the conveyance and speculating on its owner.

Upon their arrival at Lucas Lodge, they greeted Sir William and Lady Lucas before separating themselves into two groups. The three elder Bennet daughters sat in the parlor with Charlotte while Kitty and Lydia diverted Maria to her room in a search for fashion magazines.

Hugging each sister in turn, Charlotte was actually misty-eyed. Concerned for their friend, Lizzy took Charlotte's hand while Jane put her arm around her shoulders. Practical Mary offered her a handkerchief.

"No, no," Charlotte cried, "I am well. I am so happy to see you and to share my news." Charlotte Lucas sat up straighter and looked at Lizzy, Jane, and Mary in turn. "I am the happiest of women. I am engaged, just this morning, to Colonel Forster, my dear Martin. He loves me! Me, of all women! And I love him, too. The wedding will be soon, just before yours, Jane, because the regiment is moving to Brighton in early January and he wants me with him when he leaves." Despite her protests, tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "I am loved." Charlotte finished in wonder.

"Of course you are loved! He was smitten when he first saw you, we all saw it! Dear, dear Charlotte, I am so very happy for you. Colonel Forster is getting a treasure in you. Oh my. My dear Charlotte is getting married, too. I shall be quite on my own soon." Lizzy mused, hugging her friend tightly. "The talk of trousseaus and wedding breakfasts has spread to Lucas Lodge! Our escape is foiled but for the best of reasons. I am so happy for you, Charlotte!"

Laughing, Charlotte asked, "Escape? Escape from where, or whom?"

"Mamma is in her element. Planning my wedding and Mary's engagement ball consumes all conversation and duties at Longbourn now." Jane explained. "Every one of us has a part in the planning and we just felt the need to NOT plan a wedding or a ball today. While Mrs. Hill distracted Mamma, we made our escape to come see you and Maria for more sensible conversation." Jane smiled, "But we arrive to the best of news and can speak of your wedding plans, instead. Tell us, have you set a date? Will you be able to attend Mary's engagement ball in late December and my wedding January 11?"

"Oh, please, Charlotte, please try to be there. It would not be the same without you." Mary pleaded.

"I hardly know, Mary. I will speak to Martin. We need to set the date for our wedding as well." Charlotte was interrupted by flying feet. Kitty, Lydia, and Maria had returned to the room, crying out in happy congratulations to Charlotte.

"Oh, Charlotte, he is so handsome and he is a colonel! He will look quite well in his regimentals at the wedding. We can't wait for the wedding!" Kitty and Lydia danced around, pretending to be at a ball. "You are so lucky!"

"Girls, I feel my luck indeed. If Martin was of a lower rank, we would not be able to afford to be wed. But because he is a colonel, we will have a good life. I am very happy." Charlotte told them.

Lydia's dancing ceased. "Why, he is an officer. Can't all officers marry?"

'They could, Lydia, but the lower ranks do not have the means to support a wife unless they have an income separate from their military wages. Colonel Forster and I are very lucky that he has a competence in addition to his military pay as a colonel in the militia. Many, I would even say most, of the other officers can only rely on their militia pay, which is not enough for a family," Charlotte explained.

Lydia and Kitty both looked downcast. "Is that true, Lizzy?" Kitty asked sorrowfully.

"I am afraid so, Kitty. While it may be fun to dance with the militia officers, you must not let one steal your heart only to have it broken because he cannot afford to offer for you." Lizzy said gently.

Lydia perked up. "Well, that's all right then. I don't want to be a wife right now. All I want to do is dance!" and she twirled about the room.

Charlotte looked over to Lizzy. "My mother says you have some news of your own, Lizzy."

Blushing, Lizzy nodded. "Mr. Darcy has asked for a courtship. He says that friends can become more if they allow themselves to do so. We have been friends almost since he first arrived at Netherfield. I don't know what will happen but I am willing to get to know him better." Lizzy smiled to herself then looked around her. "But, the most important thing right now is what, ladies?"

All seven of them exclaimed together, "Wedding clothes!"

"Will you go to London for your wedding dress, Charlotte?" Jane asked.

"I had not thought of it. We are just engaged this morning. Maybe we could ask your Aunt Gardiner to find some fabrics that will do and have the dresses made up here. She is so good at picking the best ones," Charlotte mused.

"Well, of course she is, she takes it straight from uncle's warehouse. If you are going to be the first of us to the altar, then we need to write to Aunt Gardiner for help with your choices." Jane replied and they all began to talk of fabric and lace while Lydia made sketches of their ideas.

"Oh Charlotte, please let me design your wedding bonnet! It would be prodigiously wonderful if you did. You know I am even better than Lydia with bonnets." Kitty pleaded.

"No you are not, Kitty Bennet." Lydia refuted. "Here, Charlotte, is this how you wanted your dress? I could do better if I knew what the fabric looked like and had my colored pencils." Lydia offered the paper she had been sketching on.

Charlotte's jaw dropped as she saw her musings on her wedding gown come to life. Lydia had even added some military frogging to the bodice in honor of her dear Martin's militia. It was lovely. "I think if he is to wear his regimentals you should have a gown of ivory with an over gown of gauze with some gold embroidery, if it can be found, to match the gold on his uniform." Lydia happily added. "Do you like it, Charlotte?" Lydia asked while biting the pencil she put into her mouth, looking at her design critically.

"Lydia, this is wonderful! We should send it to your Aunt Gardiner and ask her to pick fabrics for it, telling her your idea about matching the gold on Martin's uniform. Kitty, I am certain you will design a bonnet that would look lovely with it!" Charlotte looked at her friends and her sister. "Thank you all. I will miss all of you very much, you know. After we are settled I must have you all visit us." She colored, "Well, not necessarily together, for I have no idea of the house I will have so we can decide on that when Martin and I are settled."

Mary added, "There is Jane's wedding and my engagement ball that I hope you can attend. Brighton is not so far away. Please try to attend. You would be greatly missed if you cannot."

"I will speak to Martin when I see him later this evening and we make our plans for our on wedding. It all depends, you know, on his duties. His time is not always his own. But we will try," Charlotte promised. Then the young ladies happily engaged in much conversation about weddings and the ball, despite their intention of escaping their mother's planning for the events.

Samuel was the first to see the carriage with six fine horses arrive at the steps of Longbourn. A woman who was finely dressed and sporting many feathers on her bonnet descended the steps, assisted by a footman. Knowing his duties, he signaled the coachman to the side of the house and pointed where he could turn his horses around easily. Asking if they needed anything, the coachman demurred, saying he knew not how long his mistress would stay. Samuel shrugged and returned to his duties.

Mr. Hill, well-turned out in his livery, made an imposing figure at the front entrance to Longbourn. He answered the bells at the front door and inquired what the fine lady wanted. His shock when she pushed past him and stationed herself in the foyer was great, but he fought for, and retained his composure.

"How may I assist you, madam?" He intoned, looking down on the woman from his greater height.

"You can call that trollop Elizabeth Bennet to face me, that's what you can do." She ordered angrily.

"Miss Elizabeth is not at home at present, madam. Whom shall I say asked for her?" Mr. Hill became rigid in his stance. He would not give an inch to this, this person.

"Then get her. I require her presence at once. I am Lady Catherine de Bourgh and I will not be denied." She threw her chin up in the air and glared.

"I am afraid, my lady, that I do not know the whereabouts of Miss Elizabeth and so I cannot comply with your," Mr. Hill paused, "orders."

"I demand…" she began again but was interrupted by first Mr. Bennet and then Mrs. Bennet.

"Who is this person, Mr. Hill?" queried Mr. Bennet, mildly. He had heard the word trollop and his daughter's name combined and he was less than pleased, but he would find out what was happening first.

Mrs. Bennet was not so sanguine. She could turn into a Valkyrie when in defense of her family, her daughters particularly. "You, madam, will leave my home immediately. I care not for your name or for your rank. Your incivility, your consummate rudeness, make you ineligible to be accepted into my home." Mrs. Bennet drew herself up and looked down her nose at the woman who matched her in height but who knew not what she had started when she belittled a Bennet daughter in her own home.

"I am a peeress of the first circles. Your insignificant home means nothing to me. I will not be denied. Your daughter has reached beyond her sphere into the first circles and dared to aspire to a marriage with my own nephew! It is not to be born!" She informed them regally.

Mr. Bennet waded into the fray. "Elizabeth is not engaged to the viscount, my daughter Mary is and her parents are quite happy with the engagement. An aunt who is unhappy must take her opinions to his parents. They have nothing to do with my family. You may leave now, madam."

"Lady Catherine sputtered, angrily. "It is not Rasdale I speak of, although that is also a travesty. Your daughters must be well-trained in their arts and allurements to capture the likes of the viscount in their snares. It is my nephew Fitzwilliam Darcy your daughter schemes to capture in her net. I won't have it! He is engaged to my daughter and has been since they were in their cradles. It was his mother's dearest wish and mine. We were sisters and wanted our children bound in matrimony."

Mrs. Bennet laughed, not merrily, but with derision. "Truly? Well, you and your sister did all you could to bring it about but its conclusion was up to your nephew to offer for your daughter. He is now what age, eight and twenty? Surely if he were going to offer for your daughter he would have before now. He obviously does not view this," she paused dramatically, "arrangement between sisters as binding him to his cousin. Is he not an honorable man? We have seen nothing in him to think otherwise. If he has not offered for your daughter then he is free to offer his hand where he is inclined. If his inclination is for my daughter, then we would welcome him as a son." Mrs. Bennet glared at the noblewoman standing before her whose face was rapidly getting redder with anger.

"Mr. Hill," Mr. Bennet called to his butler. "Call a footman and put this," and Mr. Bennet decided to allow his anger to speak for him, "this yowling woman who claims to be of the peerage out of our home. She is never to be admitted again. She spoke ill of our Elizabeth and deserves no deference to her person. I am seriously displeased." With that order Mr. and Mrs. Bennet turned their backs on the sputtering Lady Catherine de Bourgh, cutting her, and returned to the drawing room, chatting on what a delightful man Fitzwilliam Darcy was and how sad he had such indecorous and obviously deranged relatives.

Mr. Hill and Henry, a Longbourn footman, each grabbed an arm of the angry Lady Catherine and put her out of the door, standing in front of it with arms crossed and faces impassive, as though they manhandled a peeress out of Longbourn every day. Lady Catherine's screeches for her coach were heard by her coachman who brought it to the door while her footman dismounted before it stopped to hand their mistress in, wisely hearing none of her vituperative rantings about Bennets, trollops, and ungrateful nephews. It fell to the unlucky footman to ask his mistress for a destination. The shouted reply of "London, Matlock House" was sufficient and they departed with alacrity.

Sometime later, Fitzwilliam Darcy dismounted from Challenger and handed him off to Samuel with "walk him before allowing him water" as he mounted the steps and rapped on the door. He was met by an almost belligerent Mr. Hill who was attended, unusually, by a footman. Mr. Hill sighed in obvious relief to see it was Mr. Darcy and not the previous caller.

"Welcome, sir."

"Is Miss Elizabeth at home?" he asked.

"All the young ladies of the house left for Lucas Lodge some time ago but should be returning soon. However, I believe Mr. and Mrs. Bennet would like a few minutes of your time, sir." Mr. Hill responded.

Darcy's brow creased. "What has happened?"

"If you please, sir, the master and mistress are in the drawing room," Mr. Hill gently insisted.

Darcy nodded and followed the butler to wait upon Elizabeth's parents. Entering the drawing room, he saw two grim faces and despite being assured that Elizabeth was with her sisters, he felt a moment of panic. Surely she was well! She could not be making calls if she were not.

Darcy sat at Mr. Bennet's request. He saw the couple looking at him and then each other. Seeming to make up their minds after their unspoken communication, Mr. Bennet began.

"We have received a most surprising visitor today. Your aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, came to tell us that you cannot marry our Elizabeth because she and your mother arranged for you to marry your cousin Anne." Mr. Bennet stopped there.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was seldom without words in any situation but this announcement by Mr. Bennet accomplished the feat. He stared at them for a few moments before apologizing for what they surely must have suffered from his outrageous aunt. "I am sorry, deeply sorry, for whatever mortifications you were subjected to by Lady Catherine. She is not representative of my other relations in any way. Indeed, my aunt, Lady Matlock, has told me she looks forward to Miss Elizabeth's acquaintance and wanted me to secure permission for her to come to London when her sisters go this week so she can begin to introduce her to our relations and friends." Darcy ran his hand through his ordinarily perfectly coifed hair. "I can only imagine…" here Mr. Bennet interrupted the increasingly distraught man, grinning.

"I fear you will find your aunt was more upset at our treatment of herself than we were by her visit to us." Mr. Bennet informed him. "We had her forcibly removed from Longbourn by Mr. Hill and Henry. She called Elizabeth a trollop. No one talks about my daughters that way, especially in her own home, to her parents."

Darcy looked around the room to where Henry stood against the wall and thought about Mr. Hill's imposing size. He began to smile, then to chuckle, and, finally, he laughed out loud until he had tears in his eyes. "Please tell me, sir, was she seriously displeased?" he managed to ask.

"She did not say, but I certainly was. She was heard to say she was going to London to the Matlocks." Mrs. Bennet responded. "Will she be able to change Lady Matlock's mind about welcoming Elizabeth to London, Mr. Darcy?"

"No, Mrs. Bennet, she will not. My uncle is her brother and is more apt to send her back to Rosings and order her to keep her vitriol to herself. There was never any arrangement between my mother and Lady Catherine for a betrothal to my cousin. And even if there had been, neither Anne nor I desire such a marriage. I am unencumbered, except for my courtship with Miss Elizabeth." His eyes widened. "Please tell me that this had not given you a disgust of me and my courtship with your daughter!"

"No, no, Mr. Darcy. Be at ease. I would not punish you or Elizabeth for your relative's delusions. But you must tell my daughter of the visit yourself and direct her to us if she wants more details. I will not tell you what she said and will only tell my daughter what her mother and I told Lady Catherine. She does not need to hear the woman's accusations." Mr. Bennet directed him.

"I understand, sir. When is Miss Elizabeth expected home?"

"Soon, son. Take a walk in the garden for a while and settle yourself before seeing my daughter. I will send her to find you and you can have some tea together while you discuss this visit. And yes, I will allow her to go to Town and meet your other aunt. It is only right that she knows you have relatives who are kind." Mr. Bennet waved him off as Henry showed him to the garden where he began to walk, mostly in agitation.

Elizabeth was initially shocked at the tale related to her by her parents. Her persistent questioning revealed all, more than they liked. They sent her to Mr. Darcy in the garden.

Elizabeth knew not what to think as she walked hurriedly to the smallish wilderness near the house. Mr. Darcy had warned her that Lady Catherine would not take their courtship well but to object in such terms! When added to her own parents' response to physically remove her from the premises there was much to worry about. She stopped short of her destination. What if it had been too much? What if Mr. Darcy ended their courtship? As Elizabeth Bennet stood in the sunshine of the autumn afternoon in Longbourn's garden, she discovered that the crack in her heart was indeed open and she could not bear the idea of ending her friendship, her courtship, with Mr. Darcy. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what was likely to happen and she could not take another step.

Darcy watched her from his position leaning against a tree, arms crossed, one leg bent and his booted foot resting against the trunk. When she stopped walking toward him, the sun on her face revealed every expression from concern, to hope, to realization, and finally to sadness. The sunlight glinted off of the tears forming in her eyes and he moved forward.

"Elizabeth, please, why are you crying? All will be well, I am certain. Lady Catherine holds no influence on me or my family. She cannot turn Lady Matlock from you. Please my love, please. I am so sorry she has offended you and your family but none of her insults matter. Lord Matlock will not allow her to spread them in Town." Darcy put a hand on her shoulder and used his thumb to clean away the tears.

"Then you are not ending our, our friendship?" She looked him in the eyes, questioning.

"No, no, I was afraid you would want to end it. Lady Catherine is abominable but she does not change my intentions. She will not influence my family. My thoughts and wishes have not changed, Miss Elizabeth. Only you can end them." Darcy took both of her hands in his, having no intention of letting go if she decided against him. He would change her mind. He had to.

But he did. He let go immediately as she tugged slightly. She lifted one hand to his face and touched it on the side. He turned his face into it and kissed her hand. "Your friendship has always been important to me, Mr. Darcy. I will not let Lady Catherine end it." She whispered.

"Thank you, Eliza-, Miss Elizabeth. You will depart for London on Friday? It is decided?"

"Yes, sir, I will join my sisters on their trip to London. I will hope to see you there."

Placing her arm in his, the couple strolled back through the autumn gardens to the house. "You will definitely see me in London, Miss Elizabeth, if not before." He did not answer her questioning expression contented himself with hoping that there would be fewer distractions to their courtship in London.


	25. Chapter 26

**My apologies for the wait, besides work intrusions (how dare it!), I wanted to get this right. I hope I have succeeded. Thank you again for all the lovely follows, favorites, and reviews. You cannot know how much they mean to me.**

 **Now, on to London!**

 **Chapter 26—The Worst Happens in the North and Arrival at Gracechurch Street.**

November 14, 1811

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam slammed the packet of orders onto the table while emitting a string of oaths in multiple languages. The corporal standing in front of him did not visibly flinch but was hoping being the messenger bearing obviously bad news would not reflect badly on him. The colonel in front of him was well-known and powerful both inside and outside the Regulars. He continued to stare at a point above the colonel's head, maintaining his stance at attention.

Richard recovered himself and dismissed the grateful corporal to refresh himself at his expense and strode over to the table on the other side of the private parlor. The coaching inn was little more than a day's travel outside of Liverpool and ultimately, the ship where he could have finally deposited Wickham. He dearly wanted to personally ensure that Wickham was on the ship when it left England's shores for Van Dieman's Land, even though Wickham believed he was traveling to Australia. He would give orders and hope to heaven that his men would be able to fulfill them. He had to leave the party for London to comply with the orders the War Office had sent him.

"Lieutenant," Richard spoke formally. The lieutenant rose from the table and stood at attention, "I have received orders from the War Office and will be leaving at first light for London. I hereby turn responsibility for the prisoner to you." Here he was interrupted by Wickham.

"I say, Fitzwilliam, that's harsh, isn't it? I'm not a prisoner, I have committed no crime!" Wickham protested.

"Yes, you are, Wickham," Richard growled. "You are traveling to Australia as an alternative to serving many years as a prisoner in Marshalsea. If you are not on that ship and out of the country you will be taken up as an escapee and tried in court. If you try to return, there will be a warrant for your arrest for the thousands of pounds of your debts that Darcy holds. Yes, you are a prisoner." Richard turned to the lieutenant and the other three soldiers at the table, "If Mr. Wickham attempts to escape custody, you are required to bring him back under your control using whatever force is needed, even if he must be shot and killed to foil an escape from the King's justice. Am I clear?" Richard looked each man in the eye as all stood up while the soldiers on either side of Wickham each placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him seated in place.

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"I will tell the coachmen to be prepared to leave at first light for Liverpool. If the weather holds you should make it by dark. Stop only to change the horses. Lieutenant," here Richard pulled the packet containing the note to the ship's captain and the 100 pounds Darcy was providing Wickham for a fresh start. He explained what it was and noted where the lieutenant stowed it on his person. So did Wickham.

 _November 15, 1811_

Richard Fitzwilliam sat upon his horse and watched as the carriage carrying his men and Wickham left the inn, turning towards Liverpool. Once it was out of sight, he turned his horse in the opposite direction and started the nearly four-day journey to the War Office. He was very uneasy with the change in plans but he had to trust his men to finish the mission. Unfortunately, this was a mission he was not happy delegating to someone else, no matter how well he thought of their competence.

It began to rain when the horses were changed at midday, not heavily, but annoyingly for the two coachmen sitting outside. They had covered themselves with oiled canvas cloaks and hoods and simply hunkered down as always. Weather did not often keep them from doing their jobs. The five men inside the coach were packed tightly but it aided in keeping them warm and served to give the prisoner little room to move, always a good thing. The rain did not stop as they travelled but the coach was starting to bog down. It had rained much harder ahead of them earlier in the day and which had affected the roads.

When it happened, it seemed to Wickham to happen slowly. The coach began to slide and the horses began to squeal while the coachmen called out to them. What saved Wickham were the men packed so tightly on either side of him. As the coach slid and began to topple over, the two soldiers on the other seat were thrown toward him and the coach rolled over, not once, but twice down the steep roadside toward a stream. When it stopped, Wickham was stunned for but a moment. The soldier on one side was moving feebly under water as were the two across from him, either unconscious or soon dead from injuries or drowning, he cared not. His own head was supported out of the water but he was held fast by the body of the soldier next to him whose neck was at an unnatural angle. Pushing him off, Wickham assessed the situation and blessed his luck to see the lieutenant was either unconscious or dead but in no position to object when he quickly slid his hands in his coat to retrieve Darcy's packet and the lieutenant's own purse. Ignoring the sounds of the horses outside, he searched the other three soldiers and retrieved their purses as well. He was going to need every shilling he could get. He stood on the bodies, pushing them further under the water and opening the door, climbed out onto the side of the carriage to see what else was happening. Feeble sounds emanated from the interior of the coach but he ignored them.

The coachmen were not with the horses. One horse was down, dead, and the other was nervously separated from the coach but not the dead horse. Good, he need only calm the horse and he would have transportation into Liverpool. As he looked down at the water he noticed it seemed to be rising quickly, so he scrambled out of the coach and pushed his way to the muddy bank. As he moved away from the coach and the water toward the road, he heard a loud creaking as the coach was pushed by the water further down the creek. Unconcerned about its passengers, he turned away and saw that the road was farther away than he had thought. He came upon two satchels that must have belonged to the coachmen and then the body of one of them. It looked like the coach had rolled over the man. Wickham rifled his clothing for any purse he might have had and smiled with his success. A short walk further on and he found the body of the second coachman and relieved him of his purse, as well. Satisfied everyone was accounted for, Wickham returned to the horses. He separated the living horse from its dead companion and soothed it as he led it away from the area with the smell of blood in the air.

Wickham found a stick to remove most of the mud from his boots and after calming the horse, grabbed its mane and mounted. He headed towards Liverpool. He needed time to consider his options. Damn Darcy. This was not the way things were supposed to go.

The coach and its unlucky occupants were not found for another week, having washed up onto pastureland when the stream flooded it. The farmer was making his rounds to survey damage from the storms when he discovered it and the bodies inside. He dutifully rode into Liverpool and notified the Port Commander who in turn, notified the regiment billeted in town. It was another two days before the bodies were recovered and identified as well as they could be. The lieutenant had orders on his person that were eventually dried and read well-enough to divulge his name. The Colonel of the regiment sent the information to London and a search provided the names of the other men assigned with him.

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam remained in ignorance of this as no one thought to notify him until he saw Colonel Foster at his wedding in late December. The men were under his command and he had notified their families. To say he was shocked was probably an understatement. The part which worried him the most was that George Wickham was unaccounted for in the dispatches from Liverpool. He didn't like it, not one little bit. There was no certainty when the accident had occurred. Had Wickham been delivered to the ship before or after the accident? He could be anywhere and where ever he was, Wickham was plotting; he knew it. He would have to tell Darcy. The blackguard could even be in London by now. This should be a happy time for his cousin, courting the woman he loved. Damn Wickham.

Wickham used the time he allowed himself in Liverpool to acquire a new wardrobe suitable for the gentleman he knew himself to be. His regimentals were cleaned and sold. Some other poor sod who was paid to do the duty of a property owner as a substitute would welcome the clothing. He was meant for a better life. Casually, he wondered if the gentleman who had paid for him to serve in his place would be required to serve now that Wickham was gone or if he would simply find another to take Wickham's place. It did not matter. His time as a military man had served its purpose. Now his path was to London and his work was to concoct a suitable revenge on Darcy that was years in the making. Being the Darcy heir would not help him now. To London he would go, he had friends there. Damn Darcy.

 _November 19, 1811_

In her home in Wayfair, Lady Annemarie, daughter of the 5th Earl of Tinton, sat at her writing desk in her room and fumed. The invitation to the engagement ball on December 23 for the Viscount Rasdale lay on the desk before her as her fingers drummed angrily on it. No, it was not Rasdale's engagement that was the problem. It was the information her mother had related after having tea with Countess Westdale where Lady Matlock was in attendance. Her information about Fitzwilliam Darcy would be highly accurate and just as devastating to her long-held plans. He was courting. Not only was he courting but it was the no-name country chit sister of Rasdale's betrothed. The uncatchable Fitzwilliam Darcy was willingly, and according to his aunt, joyfully, courting a woman who had well and truly caught his attention.

 _November 22, 1811_

The afternoon of November 22nd found the three Bennet daughters at their Aunt Gardiner's front door. When answered, many exclamations and hugs were exchanged as maids and trunks were unloaded. All three bent down to receive the hugs and kisses of their three cousins who demanded their attention before greeting their aunt with the same.

"Oh my, girls, this is such a wonderful time for all three of you! Two weddings, a ball, and a courtship are so exciting. How is your poor mother handling all of this?" Madeleine Gardiner asked the three smiling young women in front of her.

Mary answered first. "Well, Mamma doesn't get to plan my wedding as it is to be at Jack's family estate but she does get to plan an engagement ball instead, which pleases her very much. The Countess was kind enough to send a list of the things I will need for my trousseau to Madame Durand. I have been told it is extensive. I am not certain I agree that I will need as much as Mamma believes. She did speak to the Countess about it but still..." Mary stopped uneasily.

"The list Mamma gave me is rather daunting, too, Mary. But Charles and I will not be in the first circles so I will be able to limit my purchases until I see what my needs will actually be. Lizzy, however, will be courting Mr. Darcy among those same people and her needs will be almost as extensive as Mary's and mine." Jane added.

"I have brought the dresses Madame created for us earlier this year, Jane. I am only willing to add two or 3 three more. The important ones are for Mary and Jane. They are the brides. I am not even in love, yet."

"Truly, Lizzy?" Aunt Gardiner asked.

"Yes. Mr. Darcy and I have become friends but I do not know if it is anything more, or can be. I will only marry for love, respect, and mutual happiness. Mr. Darcy is of the first circles and a very important man. I may not fit into his life at all." Lizzy answered firmly.

Jan looked at her quizzically. "Mr. Darcy does not seem to have any doubts, Lizzy."

"We don't know that. That is what a courtship is for, Jane. It is the time to find out if you will suit. He only knows me from a country town. In some respects, Miss Bingley was right. Despite our access to a fine London modiste, we have spent no time in London society. Lady Matlock may find my manners wanting. Her friends and relatives may not approve, all of which will affect the progress of a courtship. Part of who Mr. Darcy is comes from the society he inhabits. When I am amongst his peers, he may find me to be…" Lizzy paused, "unacceptable."

"Do you believe you are unacceptable, Lizzy?" Aunt Gardiner asked, taking her niece's hand and leading her to the settee in the front parlour.

"No, yes, I don't know." Lizzy looked at her sisters and her aunt. "What I am afraid of is not a parlour or a ballroom full of Caroline Bingleys. I am afraid that when I am no longer in my world he will see I should not inhabit his." She closed her eyes. "I am afraid I will come to love him only to discover that it cannot be and my heart will be broken."

"Well, Lizzy, if anyone should be nervous it should be me." Mary announced. "Just look at me! I am not quite eight and ten! I will be a viscountess soon and I can promise you, I have absolutely no idea what that means. The only way I have survived it so far is to think about Jack and believe the rest will come later. I cannot let the first circles or the nobility consume me. If Jack is happy, then that is all that matters." The seventeen, not quite eighteen-year-old sister knelt in front of her older sister. "That is what you should do, Lizzy. Just concentrate on Mr. Darcy. As long as he is happy, then you should be."

"You are right, Mary. My courage always rises with any attempt to intimidate me. I will concentrate on deciding whether or not Mr. Darcy and I can be happy together. The rest doesn't matter." Lizzy smiled. "Now it is still some hours before dinner in the nursery, we should take the children for a walk." She turned around to see the governess seated quietly in the corner, keeping a watchful eye on her charges.

"Mrs. Younge, will you accompany my nieces? Or would you like to take a cup of tea and enjoy the quiet for a little while?" aunt Gardiner asked her.

Franklin, Stephen, and Mary Margaret were ages 8, 5 and 3, respectively. They adored their older cousins and deserted their governess immediately for competition for their attention. Franklin greeted everyone before seeking out Lizzy to explain how his tutoring was going in preparation for school. Stephen just pushed himself into Jane's side after giving all of his cousins a kiss on the cheek. He would not fight for Lizzy's and Mary's attention now. He was content to let Jane pet and cosset him until his other cousins moved to distribute their hugs and kisses equally among his all three of them.

Sarah Younge was frantically thinking. Of all of the disasters that could befall her, this was not even remotely foreseen. The nieces of her new employers had connections to the Darcys! She had to stay out of sight when HE called or she would surely lose this position. One of them was actually courting Mr. Darcy. Knowing she needed to answer, she arose and replied, "Thank you, madam. I would love to take a few minutes alone, if you do not mind. You are very kind."

As the three girls bustled into the hall and children and adults were bundled for the cold, Sarah Younge retreated to the nursery floor and rang for a tray. The children would need warming drinks along with their supper. She wanted brandy. God, this could not be worse. Georgiana Darcy's brother could call at any time. She would have to be very careful to stay out of sight. If the children were called she could send them downstairs with the nursery maid. She needed a plan. She wondered if any of the nieces knew of Miss Darcy's near ruin from the conspiracy of herself and George. She could only hope not. Sooner or later her name would be mentioned.

She needed a plan.

George Wickham road past Westbourne House and turned into the alley which led to the mews for the townhouses on this street. Noting that not only was the Darcy coach in the yard, but riding horses were being cooled down along with the coach horses. He smiled in satisfaction. Darcy was home. Now to start taking from him everything he loves. It was going to be a supreme pleasure. No one would be safe. Not servants, not friends, not family, and not anyone else Darcy valued. He was going to chip away at his life one person at a time.

He noted a maid exiting the kitchen door with a bowl of scraps. Whoa! He forgot Darcy's dogs! He would start there. Darcy was soft and loved his dogs. He turned his horse and made for the Spitalfields District where he could buy just about anything he needed and today he needed to poison some dogs. Yes. His dogs, he would kill all of Darcy's dogs. What a great beginning. Perfect.

No one paid any attention to the well-dressed gentleman on his fine horse as he threw his head back and laughed heartily.


End file.
